Our Destiny
by vegetafanic1
Summary: Five girls' destinies have been chosen. Are they ready? They are to protect the innocent. Romance in later chapters. BV, CCG, 18K, LT, MY! Check it out! Better inside. Let's just say its not what you're thinking. AU
1. Intro

**_Our Destiny _**

The bell rang dismissing the class. "Now don't forget to do your homework, some of you tend to" stated Mrs. Bird. The students left their desks. "Bulma" said Mrs. Bird. A teenage girl with blue hair to her shoulders and blue eyes turned around. "Yes" "I want to you let you know you did real well on your test, you and Chi-Chi" stated Mrs. Bird. Bulma smiled. "We studied" "Maybe tell 18 and Marron to study " suggested Mrs. Bird. Bulma nodded. "Will do" Bulma turned around. "See you tomorrow" Mrs. Bird nodded.

Bulma walked through the school hall. She spotted her friend Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi has long shiny black hair with black eyes. She was in her locker. "Why didn't you wait for me?" Bulma asked. "Sorry B, I thought you were behind me" Bulma smiled. "Ready to go?" she asked. Chi-Chi nodded. "How did we do on the test?" Chi-Chi asked. "We aced it" Chi-Chi smiled. "I knew we would" "Ha, you were so nervous that you wouldn't" stated Bulma. Chi-Chi turned on her heel. "Whatever B"

They walked out the school door. "Where's 18?" asked Chi-Chi. Bulma looked over the schoolyard. "Over there by the fountain" stated Bulma. Chi-Chi looked towards the fountain. There was 18 her blond hair in high pig tails chewing her bubble gum.

They walked over to the fountain. "Hey 18" said Chi-Chi smiling. 18 turned around. "It's about time" "Sorry Mrs. Bird kept me behind to tell me how well me and Chi did on the test" stated Bulma. 18 smiled. "I probably got a C" Bulma smiled. "You could study with us" she suggested. "Please! Studying won't help, I'll forget what I studied" "Hey girls"

They turned around. There stood their friend Marron. She had blue hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes. "Hey Marron" said Chi-Chi smiling. "Hey May" said 18. Marron smiled. "Marron, Mrs. Bird wants to know if you would like to study with us" stated Bulma. "That won't help and you know that" Marron said twirling her hair. Bulma smiled. "Where's Launch?" asked 18 looking scanning the schoolyard. "I don't see her" stated Marron. 18 blew a bubble. "Probably behind the school" suggested Bulma. "Want to check?" asked Chi-Chi. 18 and Marron nodded.

They all walked behind the school. "Yeah, you better run!" they heard someone shout. They laughed. They turned the corner. Launch was shouting at a boy named Curtis. "If I catch you looking at my ass again I'll kill you!" she shouted. "Launch" said Bulma. Launch turned around. She had her blond hair curly with her green eyes. "Hey" "Why are you bugging Curtis?" asked Chi-Chi smiling. "I caught him looking at my ass" answered Launch. Marron giggled. "I bet you scared him," said 18 smiling. Launch smirked. "Of course" "Let's head home" suggested Bulma. They all nodded.

Bulma and Chi-Chi have known each other since they were in diapers, they met 18 when they were two, Launch when they were five, and Marron when they were seven. The odd thing is their mothers were all friends in high school.

They walked on the sidewalk. They turned the corner. Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled while Marron complained about how a boy she liked didn't even know her name. She said she felt like she was going to cry. "You don't need him, May," said 18 smiling. "I know, but he is SO cute" stated Marron.

Bulma Briefs lives next door to Chi-Chi. Her father is owner and president of Capsule Corporation. Her mother, Bunny, has blond hair and blue eyes. Her father, Darien, has dark bluish-greenish hair and dark blue eyes. Bulma is sixteen and goes to Orange Star High School.

Chi-Chi Mau lives with her mother. Her mother, Raye, has purplish hair and purple eyes. Chi-Chi's father died 12 years ago in a car accident. Chi-Chi is turning sixteen in three days and also goes to Orange Star High School.

18 Lee lives with her mother, father, and twin brother. Her mother, Nina, has blond hair and light blue eyes. Her father, Andy, has brown hair and brown eyes. Her twin brother, 17, has black hair to his shoulders and ice blue eyes. 18 is sixteen and goes to the same school. She lives a block away from Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Launch Gun lives with her mother, father, and big brother. Her mother, Lita, has brown hair and dark green eyes. Her father, Patrick, has dark blue hair and blue eyes. Her brother, Camron is 22 and has brown hair and blue eyes. Launch had two personalities, one where she has blond hair and green eyes and is mean and bossy, one when she has dark blue hair and blue eyes and is sweet and kind. Her personality changes when she sneezes. Launch is sixteen and goes to the same school. And lives three blocks away from 18.

Marron Mizuno lives with her mother and little sister. Her mother, Amy, has dark short blue hair and blue eyes. Her parents got divorced seven years ago. Her little sister, Emily, is 8 and has purple hair and blue eyes. Marron is sixteen and goes to the same school. And lives next door to Launch.

18 laughed. "May, you need a life that doesn't revolve around boys" Marron smiled. "I know" They passed the arcade. "Hey girls, like the skirts" They turned around. "Why, thank you Krillin," said Chi-Chi. Krillin is short and is bald with six dots on his forehead, he's sixteen, goes to their school and works at the arcade. "What are you girls up to?" he asked. "What do you think? Going home, duh" said 18 smiling.

"Should have known you wouldn't stop and talk to me," Krillin said smiling. "Oh don't feel bad Krillin, we just don't like talking to short guys" joked Marron. "I feel so offended" Bulma smiled. "So Krillin, how did you do on the test?" Bulma asked. "I got a C minus" Krillin stated smiling.

"Better than last time" stated Chi-Chi. "You girls better be on your way now" said Krillin. "Alright bald boy" said Launch waving. "Bye" said Chi-Chi. "See you tomorrow" stated Bulma. "Bye girls"

They walked away. "Those girls, what would I do without them?" Krillin asked himself.

Marron, 18, and Launch talked away while Bulma and Chi-Chi talked about something different. "So Chi-Chi, did you talk to him today?" Bulma asked. "What?" "You know, did you talk to Goku or not?" Bulma asked. Chi-Chi blushed. "Kind of" Bulma squealed. "Oh what about?" "He asked me if he could borrow a pencil" Bulma smiled. "I guess that's a start" Chi-Chi smiled and nodded.

"Were you two just talking about Goku?" 18 asked cutting in. Chi-Chi nodded. 18 smiled. "He's cute" 18 stated. "18, Chi-Chi called him first" Bulma stated waving her finger at 18 as if scolding. "I can look, can't I?" Bulma smiled. 18 turned and walked backwards. "Chi-Chi and Goku sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" 18 started to sing. "You're so kiddish" Chi-Chi stated covering her face as if she was ashamed to know 18.

18 fell. "Excuse me" Bulma and Chi-Chi looked in shock while Marron and Launch helped 18 up. "Go…Goku" stuttered Bulma. Goku smiled. "Hey" Chi-Chi turned pink. "Oh, Chi-Chi I forgot to return your pencil" he said digging in his right pocket for Chi-Chi's pencil. "Here" he said handing Chi-Chi her pencil.

"Where are you heading to?" asked Launch. "The arcade to see Krillin" Goku answered. 18 smiled. "We just left there" she stated. "Really? Chi-Chi, would you help me study for the next up coming test?" he asked. Chi-Chi nodded. "Great…well I better go see Krillin," said Goku. He started to back up. "See you later" "Bye" said Chi-Chi. "See ya" said 18 smiling. "Bye" said Bulma. Goku turned around and walked off.

"He's fine!" said Marron smiling at Chi-Chi. "Sounds like a date to me" Launch stated smirking. Chi-Chi smiled. "Oh that is so cute!" said Bulma turning around in a circle. "I can just picture it now Chi-Chi on a study date with Goku" said 18. "That is so sweet" cooed Marron.

Chi-Chi blushed. "Stop it" she begged. "Oh your mom is going to love this" stated Bulma smiling. 18 winked at Chi-Chi. "You two would be cute together" 18 stated. Chi-Chi smiled. "You think so?" she asked. "I know so" 18 answered.

They turned another corner. "See ya Marron, Launch," said Bulma smiling. "Bye girls" said Launch. "Toodles" said Marron waving. "Buh Bye" said 18. Chi-Chi waved at them. Launch and Marron went a different way.

"You live by him, don't you 18?" asked Bulma. 18 nodded. "Yep two houses down" "Lucky" said Chi-Chi. 18 smiled. They stopped. 18 stared into a shop' window. "What is it, 18?" asked Bulma looking through the window.

"I don't believe it, I thought he was with Stacy" said 18. "Who?" asked Chi-Chi. "17" answered 18. "What?" Chi-Chi asked also looking in the window. "Who is that girl?" Bulma asked. "I don't know" 18 said softly. "He's got a new girlfriend every week" said Chi-Chi rolling her eyes. "Watch it"

Bulma fell on her butt. She looked up. "What was that for?" Bulma asked standing up. "You were in the way. Don't stand in front of a door, idiot" said a young man with spiky hair and black eyes. "You could have went out the other door" Chi-Chi suggested. "I didn't have to" he said crossing his arms. 18 glared at him. He turned around and walked away.

"Who was that?" Chi-Chi asked. "Who cares," said Bulma dusting of her skirt. "Some attitude" said 18 rolling her eyes. 17 walked out of the store his arms linked with a girl with green hair and green eyes. "17?" said 18 hands on her hips.

17 looked at his sister. "Hey 18" "Hey" said 18 frowning. "Who's this?" asked Bulma. "I'm Kiwi Meioh" The girl smiled. "She's new" 17 stated. "What about Stacy?" 18 asked her brother in a whisper. "We broke up" 17 whispered back. 18 nodded. "Figures" 18 said rolling her eyes.

The girls walked away from 17 and his date. "I can't believe him, he is such a dork" 18 said shaking her head. "It's ok 18, let him do what he wants" said Bulma. 18 nodded. "He can not be my twin, I swear he isn't" They turned another corner. They stopped in front of a mansion. "See ya 18" said Bulma. "Bye" said Chi-Chi. "See you girls tomorrow" 18 said walking in her gate.

Bulma and Chi-Chi started walking. "My mom is probably at your house" Chi-Chi stated. "Yeah probably" said Bulma. "Did your aunt Rini arrive yet?" Chi-Chi asked. "She was suppose to at 1:00" Bulma answered.

They walked trough Bulma's front gate. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked through the front door. They took off their shoes. "Mom! I'm home!" Bulma shouted. "In the kitchen!" her mother shouted back. They went to the kitchen. "Hey Bulma, Chi-Chi" said Bulma's aunt Rini taking a sip of tea. Rini has pink hair and reddish brown eyes. Bulma smiled. "Hello Chi-Chi, Bulma" said Chi-Chi's mother. "Hey Mom" "Hey Raye" "How was your day girls?" asked Bulma's mom. "Fine" Bulma answered.

Bulma's mother smiled. Bulma's mother's purple cat with a moon crest on her head jumped onto the table. Meow! "Hello Luna" said Bulma petting the cat. Chi-Chi petted the cat too.

"Raye, Chi-Chi's got a study date" Bulma stated. Raye looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Really? With who?" Raye asked. "Goku Son, he's in our class…he's cute" Bulma stated smiling. Bulma's mom giggled. "And sweet" said Chi-Chi also smiling. "Anything else happen today?" Rini asked. "A guy bumped into Bulma, he was pretty cute" said Chi-Chi. "Yeah with an attitude problem" Bulma stated. Chi-Chi giggled.

"That's boys for you," said Rini looking at Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled. "Their assholes" said Bulma. "Bulma watch your mouth, what if your father was here?" said Bulma's mother giggling. "Sorry Mom"

Raye smiled. "You girls" she said shaking her head. Bunny looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Would you girls mind getting me something from my room?" she asked. Bulma looked at her mother. "Sure. What?" "A cooking magazine, it's in my dresser" her mother answered.

Bulma and Chi-Chi walked up the stairs. "It's good to see your aunt again" Bulma nodded. Bulma opened her parents' bedroom door. "What dresser?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma shrugged. Bulma pointed to a dresser. "You check that one" Chi-Chi nodded. Chi-Chi walked up to the dresser and started to search for the magazine. Bulma took a different one.

Luna walked into the room and jumped up on a dresser. Meow! "Hey Luna" said Chi-Chi. She opened a drawer. "This might take awhile" "Tell me about it" said Bulma. Meow! "Luna!" said Bulma looking at the cat. Chi-Chi started moving things around.

"A cooking magazine, how are we suppose to find that?" asked Bulma. Chi-Chi opened another drawer. "Bulma, what's this?" Chi-Chi held up a broach. "I don't know," said Bulma "hand it here" Chi-Chi walked over and handed the broach to Bulma. "What in the world?" Bulma said looking over it. It was heart shaped. Meow! Bulma looked at Luna.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked. "I'm not sure" answered Bulma looking the broach over. "Oh dear" Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other. "Did you say something?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma shook her head. They looked to the side. Luna was on the floor staring at the scepter. Bulma and Chi-Chi shook their heads. "Nah"

"Why don't we ask your mom what this is" suggested Chi-Chi. Bulma nodded. They stood up. "I thought they told them" Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped they looked at each other. Chi-Chi shook her head. They looked behind them. Luna was walking behind them. They looked at each other. They started walking out the door.

They walked downstairs. "Mom, we didn't find your magazine" Bulma stated. "We found this, what is it?" Chi-Chi asked showing them the brooch. "Where did you find that?" Bunny asked. "In your drawer" Chi-Chi answered. Luna jumped on the counter.

"I thought you told them?" asked the cat. Bulma and Chi-Chi's mouths fell open. "Did Luna just talk?" asked Bulma. "Yes" Rini answered smiling. "Our cat can talk" Bulma said in shock. "We forgot" Bunny explained to Luna. "Forgot?" Luna asked. Chi-Chi shook her head. "I'm dreaming" "Afraid not, Chi-Chi" said Luna looking at Chi-Chi. "Wake up, wake up" Chi-Chi said shaking her head. Luna sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true," Chi-Chi said closing her eyes. Rini pinched Chi-Chi's arm. "Ow"

"See, no dream" Rini said smiling. The girls looked at their mothers. "Take a seat girls" ordered Raye. The girls sat down. Luna sat on the table. "Does that mean 18's cat with the crest on his head talks too?" Bulma asked. Bunny nodded. "And Diana?" Chi-Chi asked. Raye nodded. "Ok our cats can talk, anything else you like to share?" Bulma asked.

Bunny smiled. "Lots" she answered. Bulma frowned. "Lots? What do you mean lots?" she asked looking at her mother. "(Deep breath) Bulma, we have a lot to tell you girls about our past that also deals with Amy, Lita, and Nina" Bunny stated.

"Have you heard of The Sailor Scouts?" Raye asked. "Yeah they were heroes when you were teenagers" Chi-Chi answered. "Well let's just say we knew them" stated Bunny. "You knew The Sailor Scouts?" Bulma asked. "Knew them? They were them" Luna stated.

* * *

There you go! Chapter One is finished! Tell me what you think in a review! This is an AU! I thought it would be fun to do this! I watched Sailor Moon, but I read the Magna and found out Sailor Moon's name was Bunny so I thought Dragonball Z! For you that watched Sailor Moon or read the Magna I'm sure you found this out before the ending. So how did you like it? Was it boring for a prologue? Don't worry the next chapters will be better! I enjoyed writing it for you. 

**A little author's note**

Goku and Krillin are best friends. Krillin is the girls' friend! More DBZ characters will be in other chapters. Most of them. I'm not sure Luna can really live how long she has so R & R! I don't know if Rini went back to the past! And I'm not sure with some names of the Sailor Scouts' attacks so maybe some of you could tell me some and which Scout the attack goes to! Please!

**_Please Review!_**

Vegetafanic1


	2. Say what?

**_Our Destiny_**

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other and laughed. "Our moms Sailor Scouts" Bulma said still laughing. "You're funny Luna," said Chi-Chi. "You believe a cat can talk and don't believe your mothers were Sailor Scouts?" Luna asked. Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped laughing and looked at each other. "She's got a point," said Chi-Chi. Bulma picked up Luna.

"Is Luna some kind of robot?" Bulma asked shaking Luna. Rararara! "Put me down" ordered Luna. Bulma put her back on the counter. "I am no robot" Luna stated. Bulma looked at her mother. "Did Dad mutate her?" "Ah! I am no mutation" stated Luna glaring at Bulma. "Sorry" Bulma said staring at Luna.

"So if you were Sailor Scouts, why aren't you now?" Chi-Chi asked. "We retired" Raye answered. (Can Sailor Scouts retire, I'm not sure please R & R) Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each then back at their mothers. "Ok so if you were Scouts which ones?" Bulma asked looking at her mother. "Tell us and we might believe you" said Chi-Chi. Their mothers sighed.

"Does it really matter?" asked Luna. "It's alright Luna," said Bunny. "I was Sailor Mars," said Raye. "And I was Sailor Moon" Bunny stated. "I was Mini Moon," said Rini. "You were one too?" Bulma asked. "Yes. Bulma, I'm not your aunt either, I'm from the past, and was Princess Serenity's daughter" "Ok" said Bulma looking at Chi-Chi. "We'll be upstairs," Bulma said getting out of her seat. Chi-Chi did also. "Yeah we got a lot of homework" Chi-Chi stated. Bulma and Chi-Chi went to Bulma's room.

Bulma shut her door. And fell to the floor. Chi-Chi sat on her bed. "18, Launch, and Marron's moms' were too" said Chi-Chi. "Who's going to tell 18?" Bulma asked. "Maybe her mom will" Chi-Chi stated. "I'm calling her" stated Bulma. She picked up the phone and dialed 18's number.

"Hello" "Is 18 there?" asked Bulma. "Yes just a moment" A minute later. "Hello" answered 18. "Hey girl" "Hey B, what's up?" "Not much I just found out our moms were Sailor Scouts, our cats can talk, and my Aunt Rini isn't my aunt, you?" "Okay B, you really need to get some crazy pills, you just told me our moms were Sailor scouts, our cats can talk, and your aunt isn't you aunt" "I know. Chi-Chi and I got a confession"

"Cats can't talk sweetie" 18 stated. "I know, but Luna, Artemis, and Diana can" "Artemis? My cat?" "Yes your cat" "Bulma if Artemis could talk I would know" "He can give him the phone" "B you're crazy, you need to take a nice long nap" "Give him the phone" "Ok, hold on…here kitty, kitty…here he is"

"Artemis, I know our mothers were Sailor Scouts my mom and Raye told us and you, Luna, and Diana talk" "I thought they told you a long time ago" "Wawawa! Mom, Artemis is talking" 18 screamed. "I better go I think you have to explain it to her" Bulma said hanging up the phone. She jumped on her bed.

"That was freaky, he can talk" Bulma said looking at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi nodded. "This is freaky," she said looking put the window. "I know. We used to wish we were the Sailor Scouts" Bulma stated.

**Flashback (nine years back, they're seven)**

Chi-Chi jumped on 18's bed. "I want to be a Sailor Scout," said Marron sitting on the floor. "I am one" Chi-Chi stated smiling. "Sure you are" said 18 smiling at Chi-Chi. "I am one too," Bulma said climbing on 18's bed and joining Chi-Chi. "If you're you two are, so am I" said Launch (Blue haired). "Me too" said Marron smiling. "I want to be one" said 18. "Ok, we all are" Bulma stated.

"I want to be Sailor Moon," said Marron. "No me" said 18. "I'll be Sailor Mercury," said Bulma jumping off the bed. "I want to be Sailor Jupiter," said Launch. "I want to be Sailor Mars," said Chi-Chi. "I'll be Sailor Venus," said 18 smiling. "So I'm Sailor Moon," said Marron. They nodded. "So who do we beat up first?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We'll attack the monster in the kitchen," said 18. They all nodded. They slowly moved down the hallway. "18, what are you doing?" 17 asked taking a sip of his juice. The girls stopped. "Want to play, 17?" Bulma asked. "Play what?" 17 asked taking another sip. "Sailor Scouts" Chi-Chi answered. "No thanks" 17 said heading to his room. They hopped downstairs.

"Can you see her, Sailor Mercury?" Marron asked. "Yep, she's in the kitchen making cookies, there are others" Bulma stated. "How many?" asked 18. "Four" answered Bulma. "That makes us equal" Chi-Chi stated. "Alright, we attack their leader first" stated Launch. They nodded.

They jumped in the kitchen. "We'll get you, you monster" 18 said grabbing her mom. "What in the world are you doing?" her mother asked. Chi-Chi smiled. "We're Sailor Scouts" "We're here to beat you up" stated Marron. Their mothers smiled and giggled. "That's cute," said Marron's mom. "It's fun," said Launch. "I bet it is," said Launch's mom. "You know they're not real, don't you?" asked Camron. The girls stuck their tongues out at him.

"Do you girls want to be like a Sailor Scout?" asked Raye. The girls looked at her and nodded. "Then you can" Raye said smiling at them. "But they're not real" said Camron. "Sure they are" said Launch's mom. The girls ran out of the room "Let's find your dad" suggested Chi-Chi.

**End of flashback**

"Yeah I know, those were the good old days," said Chi-Chi looking at Bulma. Bulma nodded. Knock! Knock! "Come in" Their mothers walked in. "Hey girls," said Bunny. "What do you want Mom?" Bulma asked. "Well" Bunny started but stopped. Luna walked in the room and sat on Bulma's bed.

"We need to talk to you girls" Luna stated. "Ok…shoot," said Chi-Chi. "Well we were wondering if…well if you girls would mind taking over," Raye said smiling. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other and started laughing.

"Us? Take over? (Laugh.) That's a good one" Bulma said still laughing. "Yeah (Laugh.) Us? Please!" Chi-Chi said laughing. "Girls we're serious" Bunny stated. Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped laughing. "I have this feeling that something evil is heading this way, we need Sailor Scouts" Luna stated.

"Why us? Why not some random girls off the street?" Chi-Chi asked. "Not everyone can be a Sailor Scout" Luna stated. "How do you know we can?" Bulma asked. "I…uh…well I just think it's you" Luna answered.

"So what do you girls think?" Raye asked. "Let us think" Chi-Chi said looking at her mother. "Ok, so are you going to?" Bunny asked a few moments later. "Mom, you'll have to wait a few days" Bulma stated. "A few days? What if we don't have a few days?" Luna questioned.

"Then I don't know what to tell you" Bulma stated. Luna hissed and walked out of the room. "Please think about it girls" Raye begged. "Yes please," said Bunny. They left the room. Bulma shut her door.

Chi-Chi sighed. "What are you thinking?" Bulma asked. "What are we going to do? I honestly think our moms are crazy" Chi-Chi stated. "I agree with you there, but they are serious. I so wish this is a bad dream," said Bulma. Bulma's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello" Bulma answered. "B, my mom is insane, girl what has the world come to?" "Chill 18, deep breath. We can't all be having the same nightmare, so it's real." Said Bulma. "Bulma are you insane too? You know what my mom and cat just asked me! They said the craziest thing I have ever heard!" "They asked you to be a Sailor Scout too? Wow small world" said Bulma. "B this is serious! I don't know what to think. I think everyone is crazy right now! What am I to think? I mean this is not your ordinary thing, MY CAT CAN TALK!" "Jeez 18, chill out. I know it's a big deal, but for Kami's sake calm down." Bulma ordered. "Ok, ok, but what are you and Chi-Chi going to do?" "Nothing, we're going to think, something you should do too" said Bulma. "Bulma this is not funny. I don't like this joke one bit. I need a long long long vacation." "18 I'm going to go now. Take care. I'll see you tomorrow, don't do anything crazy. Buh Bye" said Bulma. "Bye B." They hung up.

Bulma took a deep breath. "18, huh? Does she have to visit the little white room?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma giggled. "She has finally cracked" Bulma stated. Chi-Chi's cell phone started to ring. "Well aren't we busy today," said Bulma. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello." "Chi, my mom needs a visit to crazy town." "What do you mean Launch?" Chi-Chi asked. "Well your mom called my mom and said something then my mom tells me she was a Sailor Scout and wants me to take over. Kami, I didn't know I was born into a crazy family." "Uh Launch my mom, Bunny, Rini, and Luna told Bulma and I the same thing" Chi-Chi stated. "Luna? Bulma's cat? Chi-Chi Mau do you have a fever?" Launch asked. "No I'm perfectly fine. 18's mom told her the same thing too, so did her cat Artemis," said Chi-Chi, "Launch you're not the only one who heard that story today. Maybe you should come over, no wait go talk to your mom." "Chi, please tell me this is all some kind of sick joke. Please tell me my mom wasn't a Scout. Please tell me the Sailor Scouts were never real. I wish Camron was here right now." "Launch I don't know what to tell you. You need to relax, take a break. It's ok, we'll talk tomorrow, alright?" "Ok Chi, bye." "Buh bye." Chi-Chi put her phone away.

"Talk about craziness," said Bulma smiling. Chi-Chi looked at her. "She seemed freaked out," said Chi-Chi. "We were too, but now we're going to forget all about what our mothers said. We're going to forget all about how Luna and Artemis can talk. We will be relaxed," Bulma said smiling. Chi-Chi laid down.

"Let's talk about your study date with Goku next week" suggested Bulma. Chi-Chi turned pink. "Bulma Briefs!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Oh come on, you know you want to, you just want to talk about how his hair spikes in all directions and his adoring black eyes that you could just stare into for hours" cooed Bulma. Chi-Chi smiled. "Stop it" Chi-Chi said hitting Bulma with a pillow.

"Chi-Chi Son, I like it. It fits perfectly. I can just see it now. You and him living out of the city in a cottage with two little children running around" "Bulma I mean it or I'll…I'll throw you out your window" Chi-Chi warned. "Come on Chi. Everyone knows you like him" said Bulma. "Everyone knows?" "Ok not everyone, but the girls and I do" said Bulma smiling.

"Bulma, how would you like it if I called you Mrs. Bulma Parker?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma frowned. "Chi-Chi, you know I don't like Krillin in that way. You like Goku in that way so I can tease you a little bit" "Alright, but only a little" said Chi-Chi. Bulma smiled.

"Chi-Chi and Goku sitting…" Bulma was cut off when Chi-Chi chucked a pillow at Bulma hitting Bulma in the head. "Ok, ok I'll stop" said Bulma. Chi-Chi smiled. Bulma stood up. "We should go on a walk or maybe go to the arcade and play some games" Bulma suggested. "Now you're talking," said Chi-Chi, "but we have to change first." Bulma nodded. Bulma went to her closet. "Some of your clothes are in here" Bulma stated. Chi-Chi grabbed a red tank top and white jean shorts from Bulma's closet. Bulma grabbed a pink tank top and blue shorts. They changed into them. Bulma and Chi-Chi pulled their hair in ponytails. They headed out.

The two girls entered the arcade. Krillin was at the counter. "Hey girls what brings you here?" Krillin asked. "Just bored" Bulma stated. "So Krillin having any fun being by yourself?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Actually I'm not here by myself" Krillin stated. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other and smiled. Bulma looked back at him. "So who is she?" Bulma asked. "She? What do you mean?" Krillin asked. "You know who's the lucky girl?" Chi-Chi asked winking at him. "Girl? Oh you thought I meant a girl," said Krillin. "YOU'RE GAY?" questioned Bulma and Chi-Chi. The girls' eyes were wide in shock.

"What? No" said Krillin. "Then what or who is here?" Bulma asked. "Goku is helping me out today" Krillin stated. Bulma nudged Chi-Chi in the stomach. "So where is he?" Bulma asked. "Out back, why?" Bulma headed to the back doors. "No reason," she said smiling, "make sure Chi-Chi doesn't go anywhere I'll be right back."

Bulma went to the back. Goku was carrying a box. He was wearing a white beater and blue jean shorts. (Boy shorts, you know what I mean, they go to their knees. Wouldn't he look good?) He set the box down.

"Hey there Son" said Bulma. Goku tensed up and turned around. He sighed. "Oh it's you, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that Bulma" he said smiling. Bulma smiled. "I know, but I came to get you" she said walking up to him. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the door. "Why?" he asked. "No reason" she said opening the back door and dragging him in. Bulma shoved him by Chi-Chi and made her way to stand by Krillin.

"So how has your guys' day been?" Bulma asked. "Fine" Krillin answered looking at her funny. "Mine's been ok, I had some hard work to do though" Goku stated. "Oh…well how did you do on your test?" Bulma asked. "Ok" said Goku. "We already talked about this," said Krillin.

"A friend of mine will be going to our school tomorrow" Goku stated. "Is he as good looking as you?" Chi-Chi asked. She quickly covered her mouth. She turned bright red. "What?" Goku asked looking at Chi-Chi. "Nothing" Bulma answered. Krillin chuckled.

'_I can't believe I let that slip' _thought Chi-Chi.

'_I can't believe she let that slip' _thought Bulma.

'_So Chi-Chi thinks Goku is good looking, he always gets girls to think that'_ thought Krillin.

'_Did I just hear what I think I heard? Or was I daydreaming?' _thought Goku.

"So Goku about your new friend, is he nice or good looking? Can you give us details or can you not? Is he a jerk? Is he ugly?" Bulma asked. "Slow down Bulma. I don't know, Krillin would you call him good looking?" Goku asked.

"Do I look gay to you?" Krillin asked. "No I was just wondering," said Goku. "Well let's just say you'll never forget him," said Krillin. Chi-Chi smiled at Bulma. "So that must mean he's good looking" said Chi-Chi. "No I mean you'll never forget him," said Krillin. "That must be a good thing," said Bulma.

"No that's not" Krillin stated. "Anyway I want to meet him, so tomorrow introduce us," said Bulma. "Will do, but he's not really a people person" Goku stated. "Who isn't a people person?" Chi-Chi asked. "That's ok," said Bulma. Krillin shook his head. This was going to be a long hour.

Little did they know the four of them were being watched. "Soon, soon."

* * *

That's it for chapter two. What did you think? Tell me in a review? I really need help with some attack names I have a few. So if you can help me out please do. I changed Bulma's father's name, it's Darien now and he looks like Darien. Just picture Darien from Sailor Moon. 

**anastacia: **I'm glad you're hooked and think it's cool! I honestly thought that this wouldn't get any reviews, but I was wrong. I agree with you the DBZ women would be cool with power and now they are. I noticed you said you were big Sailor Moon fan and I was wondering if you knew any attacks' names or something. Anything you know about Sailor Moon I could use. I know a little, but I only have two videos.

**Hopeless-Angel1605: **Yeah I knew that Sailor Moon's name was Serena, but in the magna it is Bunny. I am happy to know that you thought this was good. Thanks for putting it under your favorites. I feel so honored.

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl: **I so happy you liked it and here's another chapter. I am so proud that you think it is good and my other stories oh and my sisters. She thanks you too. Thanks for putting on your favorites too.

**Caryl Mc: **Yeah you guessed it! It's great to know you think that chapter one was a great chapter! You're so funny. I will try to update **I'm Real** for you too. I am happy to know you like that story as well. More people should review though. (Shrugs.) I also thank you for putting this and **I'm Real** in your favorites.

**Han Solo's Girl: **It's so great to know you thought this was awesome and that it flippin' rocks. I hope to hear from you all again.

Thanks for the reviews I was about to give up on this story. I really needed what you thought of this fic and by the reviews I think I did ok! Thank you all again I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you. I have six other stories out there, some of you have already read them, but if you haven't you can always check them out and tell me what you think I always like to read what you have to say. If you like me to check out any fics you have go ahead and give me a shout, I'm always looking for a new fic to read.

_**Please review!**_

_xxVegetafanic1xx_


	3. The new boy

**_Our Destiny _**

Chi-Chi sat at a bench in the schoolyard waiting for her friends to show up. She sighed. Diana was bugging her all morning, but now she was at school and away from her talking cat.

Launch (blue hair) ran up to Chi-Chi. "Hey Chi" Launch said smiling.

Chi-Chi stood up. "Hey, so how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Why do you mean?" Launch asked.

"Our moms being you know" Chi-Chi whispered.

"Oh that, well I guess I'm fine about it, still a little weird though" Launch stated.

"Hey girls" shouted Marron running up to them.

"Hey" replied both Chi-Chi and Launch. (So you don't forget they're wearing school uniforms, kind of like Kagome's, but blue.)

Marron hugged the both of them. "Don't you think it's crazy I mean can you believe our moms are actually…" Chi-Chi put her hand over Marron's mouth.

"Yes now be quiet before someone hears you and thinks you're crazy," said Chi-Chi. She removed her hand away from Marron's mouth.

"Sorry I forgot that we aren't suppose to talk about it" Marron stated.

"Talk about what?" Bulma asked walking up to them with 18.

18 nudged Bulma in the stomach.

"Oh you mean that thing we can't talk about," said Bulma.

Chi-Chi, Launch, and Marron nodded.

The five of them headed for the front doors of the school. They walked up the steps.

"Morning girls"

They stopped before they entered the school. They turned around.

There stood Piccolo. He has green skin and big pointy ears. He was tall and was wearing the school uniform. Piccolo has known them since they were in the fourth grade.

"Hey Piccolo" said Marron smiling.

Piccolo walked up to them and the six of them walked into the school.

"So Piccolo how have you been?" Launch asked.

"I've been good, I wasn't all too well yesterday, that's why I wasn't here" Piccolo stated.

"So you weren't skipping?" 18 questioned smirking.

"No I wasn't this time" Piccolo stated smirking too.

"Hey wait for me!" They stopped. Krillin ran up to them holding his backpack.

"Jeez we should slow down more so shorty can keep up" 18 suggested smiling.

"I agree 18, his short legs are keeping him far behind" Bulma said smiling as well.

"Haha you two are so funny. Pick on the short guy why don't we. Yeah you two are real cute," Krillin said putting a hand in his pocket.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Oh lighten up Krillin, they were just having a little fun" she said.

"Yeah yeah whatever" said Krillin.

The seven of them walked into a classroom and took their seats. The five girls took a row. (Their seat right to left I'll tell you the order.) Launch, 18, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Marron. Piccolo is sitting behind Marron and Krillin is sitting behind 18.

Bulma leaned toward Chi-Chi seat.

"When do you think Goku will get here? Do you think his friend has this class too?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi leaned toward Bulma. "He should get here soon, I don't know if his friend has this class" Chi-Chi whispered.

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat back in their seats. The bell was going to ring in a minute or two. Goku ran into the class and took his seat behind Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi smiled.

18 winked at Chi-Chi and mouthed "you go girl."

Bulma smiled and turned to Goku. "Where's your friend?" she asked.

"He should be coming in any moment" Goku answered taking his pencil out of his bag.

Krillin leaned towards Goku. "He's taking his time, isn't he?" Krillin asked.

Goku nodded. "I told him he would be late, but he didn't listen" Goku stated.

"Serves him right if he didn't listen to you," said Piccolo.

The bell rung and the teacher turned around. "Alright class open your books to page 115 and start your lesson" he stated.

A young man with black hair that spiked up like a candle flame with some pointy edges and dark coal black eyes walked into the room firmly crossing his arms over his chest. He was well built like Goku. He was short. Well shorter than Goku and taller than Krillin. Possible two inches or more taller than 18, but his hair made him taller than that.

"You're late sir" the teacher stated. "What is your name?"

The young man looked at him. "Vegeta" he stated.

"Oh yes Vegeta Onji take a seat behind Miss Briefs please" said the teacher.

Vegeta looked at Goku who pointed to the open seat on his left.

Vegeta slowly made his way to the seat.

Bulma looked up from the book and looked at the new comer. _'Him? Great this is just great' _she thought, watching him make his way to his seat that was behind her. _'Out of all the people.' _Bulma tore a tiny piece of her paper and rolled it into a ball. She threw the tiny ball at Chi-Chi, hitting Chi-Chi's nose.

Chi-Chi turned her head toward Bulma. Bulma was eyeing her to look behind her. Chi-Chi's eyes looked at the seat behind Bulma and her eyes widened. There sat the man that knocked Bulma on her butt. Chi-Chi frowned and looked at Bulma.

Goku turned and looked at Vegeta. "I told you" he whispered.

"Shut up Kakarot" Vegeta spat.

"Would it hurt to call me Goku?" Goku asked.

Vegeta didn't answer. He put his feet on the desk kicking the girl's head the sat in front of him. She turned around and glared at him. He smirked. It was that annoying girl he knocked on her ass yesterday. She turned back around her hair smacking his shoes. He put his feet down on the floor. This was going to be fun.

Bulma turned her attention back to the book that was on her desk. She hated history, but now she was going to hate it even more.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi who was writing on a piece of paper. Chi-Chi folded it and looked at Bulma. Chi-Chi handed Bulma the note. Bulma took it and opened it.

It read "What are you going to do? You should just ignore him. Did you see Goku he looked cuter than yesterday if that's even possible."

Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed her pen. She wrote "I'm not going to do anything, if he bugs me well let's just say he doesn't want to do that. Yes I saw Goku and please keep it to yourself." Bulma handed the note back to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi opened it and read. She looked back at Bulma and stuck her tongue out at her. Chi-Chi turned back around and giggled.

**At Lunch**

Bulma and Chi-Chi walked to their table. Launch, 18, and Marron were already there. Bulma took her seat next to 18 and Chi-Chi took a seat next to Bulma and Launch.

"I can't believe this, he is in all of my classes so far" Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi giggled. "So far I have all, but one" she stated.

"Same here" 18 stated.

"This is so unfair. What did I ever do to deserve this? He bugs the hell out of me." Bulma said grabbing her head.

"I doubt you'll have any more classes with him" said Chi-Chi.

"But what if I do? Kami my life is over" Bulma whined.

"Bulma, we all have the next class together if he's in there it's a sign" Marron stated.

"The sign that I am going to die" Bulma stated picking up an apple off her tray.

"Bulma you're over reacting" said Launch.

"No I'm not. He sits behind me or at my side in of our classes so far. I am doomed" Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "You are such a cry baby. He probably doesn't even know you're here," she said looking at Bulma.

"I am not a cry baby. It's just that he has every single class of mine and in each he pushes me or shoves me" Bulma stated.

"Well then he's just a big jerk," said Marron.

"Was it just me or did Tien look really cute today?" Launch asked looking over her friends.

"It's just you" 18 stated taking a bite of her mac and cheese.

"You just don't like him," said Launch sticking her tongue out at 18.

"I like him just not the way you do" 18 stated.

"Don't like whom?" asked Piccolo leaning against their table.

"Oh some boy" said Launch blushing. She giggled.

"Some boy she's crazy about. Piccolo would you please stick that bun in her mouth" 18 said pointing at the bun on Marron's tray.

"Uh sure" said Piccolo picking up the bun and forcing it in Launch's mouth.

Launch glared at 18. "Ur o ean" she mumbled.

"Launch don't talk with your mouth full" Bulma scolded.

"Wowie" Launch mumbled. She chewed the bun and swallowed.

"So Piccolo, why don't you bring the guys over here" 18 suggested.

Bulma and Chi-Chi glared at 18. 18 shrugged.

"Sure I'll be right back," said Piccolo. He walked away and headed to another table.

"18 Lee what in the hell did you do that for?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah why did you go and do that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh you know you want the boys over here and there's plenty of room" 18 stated.

"Wait doesn't that mean that Tien will be here?" Launch asked.

18 nodded.

"18!" shouted Launch reaching over the table trying to choke the living day light out of 18.

Someone cleared their throat.

They all turned their heads. There was Piccolo with the boys. Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta were some of them. Yamcha had short black hair and onyx eyes. He was taller than Goku. Tien was bald had three eyes and was taller than Yamcha. They all sat down.

Bulma glared at 18 and mouthed "I hate you."

Chi-Chi smiled at 18 and mouthed "I love you."

Launch looked at 18 and mouthed "why?"

Marron is completely clueless. (People her mom will teach her to be smart if that's possible.)

"So…how's lunch?" asked Krillin.

They all look at him.

"I was just asking" Krillin stated turning his attention to the food.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Eating. You decided to follow," said Goku.

"I didn't know we were coming here. Why are we here at this table?" Vegeta asked.

"Eating, jeez are you brain dead or something?" Goku questioned.

"No I am not brain dead I was just asking why here out of all the tables." Vegeta stated crossing his arms.

"Well they invited us over so we came here to eat so eat" Goku stated.

"Why didn't we just tell them no" Vegeta whispered.

"Will you shut up we can hear every word you are saying" Bulma spat.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, that's funny" Marron stated.

They looked at her. Yamcha shrugged. "What?" he asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "This is unbelievable."

"See what I mean he's a total jerk" Bulma whispered to Chi-Chi.

"Talk about arrogance" Chi-Chi whispered.

"Tell me about it. What's his problem anyway? You know if he was more like Goku I would probably think he was attractive" Bulma whispered.

"I can hear every word you're saying" Vegeta stated.

"And we care, why?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the two girls who were gossiping about him, well more like talking about him and what he did toady.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "What's your next class?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" Vegeta questioned.

"I want to know if you are in the same class as me" Bulma stated.

"If you must know it's English with Mr. Smiles, what a gay name, don't you think?" Vegeta asked looking at Goku.

Goku nodded.

"NO!" Bulma shouted. She banged her head against the table. "No, no, no" she whined.

"What's with her?" Vegeta asked.

Goku shrugged. "Beats me."

"Well smart one, you have her class next hour" 18 stated.

"Her class?" Vegeta questioned.

"Don't worry Bulma, we have the same class" Chi-Chi whispered.

"Yeah we're all in there" 18 stated.

"That's not it. The seat behind me is open" Bulma whined.

"So?" Goku asked.

"It's the only one" Bulma stated.

"Your point?" Goku asked.

"Your buddy will be sitting behind her" 18 stated.

"And that's a problem why?" Krillin asked.

Bulma glared at the short man that didn't sit to far from her. "You damn well know why" she spat.

"Chill B, people are staring" Marron stated.

Bulma looked at Marron and sighed. "Ok, I'm fine now" she stated.

**After school**

Bulma stormed through her front door kicking off her shoes. Chi-Chi followed slowly behind her. Luna ran into the hallway to see what in the world was going on.

Bulma ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. Chi-Chi and Luna walked up the stairs. Chi-Chi slowly opened Bulma's door, seeing in how Luna couldn't. Bulma was already changed. She was wearing shorts, because it was hot out, and a green tee shirt. Chi-Chi went to Bulma's closet and picked out shorts and a blue tee shirt. She changed.

Luna hopped onto Bulma's bed. "And what is wrong with you?" she asked.

Bulma threw a tube of lip-gloss of her dresser. "I almost forgot you could talk" she whispered.

"What is wrong with you, Bulma?" Luna repeated.

"My day was awful" Bulma stated falling onto her bed.

Chi-Chi left her hair down while Bulma put hers in a ponytail.

"Some boy bugged her all day" Chi-Chi stated picking up the tube of lip-gloss and putting it back on the dresser.

"Oh boy problems, your mother went through things like that" Luna stated.

"All girls do" Bulma stated. Bulma grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

"Bulma come on we promised 18 and Launch we would meet them at Pizza Place" Chi-Chi said pulling Bulma off the bed.

"You invited Goku and Krillin who are going to invite you know" Bulma mumbled.

"So what? If he does anything I'll bop him" Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma sighed in defeat. She really didn't want to go. "Fine" she whispered.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I thought you would see it my way."

* * *

That's it for chapter three! Thanks for the reviews! 

**saki:** I'm so happy you like it and I hope to get another review from you! Thanks!

**anastacia: **Thanks for the good luck! I hope enjoy this chapter. Thanks!

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl**: I'm keeping it up and the action will be pretty soon because I found attacks! Oh there will be some butt kicking! I can't wait till that happens. Well I hope you review again. Thanks!

**Killov:** Thanks for the advice! I'm glad you like the idea and I hope you review again some time soon! I really like your story Robots, so does my sister. Thanks again!

**Caryl Mc:** Thanks! I love how funny you are! You HAVE to tell me if you ever have a story out or if you do now. I hope to get another review. And thanks for reviewing my new story The Legend of the Prince and His Onna! I updated that too! Thanks again.

**Prophecy:** Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again!

**Blitz:** I'm glad you like it! Here's an update!

I love reading what you have to say so….

**_Please review!_**

xxVegetafanic1xx 


	4. Pizza Place

**_Our Destiny_**

Bulma and Chi-Chi walked down the sidewalk heading to Pizza Place. Bulma sighed. If she just ignored Vegeta maybe he won't bug her. Chi-Chi opened the glass door to Pizza Place. They walked in.

Marron, Yamcha, Launch, Tien, Piccolo, and 17 were at a table. While 18, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta were at a table. And two seats were available at 18's. Chi-Chi took a seat next to Goku leaving the seat open next to Vegeta. Bulma sighed and sat down.

"Hey girls" said 18 smiling.

Bulma smiled. "Have you ordered yet?" she asked.

18 nodded. "You wanted your normal drink, didn't you?" she questioned.

Chi-Chi and Bulma nodded.

"How many pizzas did you get?" Chi-Chi asked.

A sweatdrop slowly formed on the back of 18's head. "Well ten larges, but we might have to get more" 18 stated.

Bulma and Chi-Chi's smiles disappeared.

"How many? Ten? Large?" questioned Bulma.

18 nodded. "Don't worry Goku said he and Vegeta eat a lot" 18 stated.

"Well anyway…what have you been talking about?" Chi-Chi asked.

18 smirked. "Oh things" she answered.

"What kind of things?" Bulma asked giving 18 'what have you done' look.

18 gave Bulma an innocent smile. "I don't remember" she stated.

Bulma copied 18's smile. "That's ok you'll remember later," she said.

Krillin cleared his throat. "So 18, do you want play some arcade games?" he asked, "you since the pizza isn't done yet."

"Don't you get enough of arcade games Krillin?" Chi-Chi asked.

Krillin shook his head.

"Come on Krillin I WOULD love to play some arcade games" 18 stated dragging Krillin away.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "So…um..do you com here often since you get…normal drinks?" he asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Every Friday night" she stated.

Bulma smiled. "It's girls night out for us" she stated.

Vegeta 'hymphed' and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"So Vegeta how do you and Goku know each other?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Our dads" Vegeta answered.

"Yeah they used to work together," Goku stated, "and they were good friends in high school."

"That's cool," Bulma said smiling. She looked at Vegeta. "Uh could you help me with something?"

Vegeta gave her a questioning look.

Bulma grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the table.

"Girl what do you think you are doing?" Vegeta asked yanking his arm away from her grasp.

"Letting them be alone" Bulma answered.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Are you dumb? Well to fill you in, I think they would be perfect for each other" Bulma stated.

"So? What does that have to do with me leaving my seat?" Vegeta asked.

"Your hopeless," Bulma said rolling her eyes, "they can talk about different kind of things when you're not sitting there and listening to them."

Vegeta sat down in a chair next to an empty table. Bulma peeked and watched Goku and Chi-Chi.

**At Goku & Chi-Chi's table**

Chi-Chi watched Bulma disappear around the corner dragging Vegeta with her. "That was…odd." She said looking at Goku.

He nodded. "So…will you still be able to come over next week?" he asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "What time?" she asked.

"Five" Goku stated.

"Five it is" Chi-Chi said smiling.

"I live…" Goku started but was cut off.

"I know 18 told me" Chi-Chi stated.

"Oh figures" said Goku.

"So…what do you do on your weekends?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Whatever comes up" Goku answered.

"That's cool," Chi-Chi said looking away.

"There's a new movie playing at the Theatre, do you want to go with me tomorrow?" he asked.

Chi-Chi blushed. 'Did he just ask me out?' she thought. She looked at him. "Sure I would love too" she answered.

Goku grinned. "Great! What time do you want to go? You can bring a friend if you like" he stated.

"About five or six" she stated still blushing.

"Five and then maybe we could stop by the arcade" he suggested.

"Yeah" she said smiling wider.

**At the game**

Krillin put another quarter in a pinball machine. 18 had beaten him twice.

"Do you think our pizza is ready" 18 asked looking at the table.

"It should be soon" Krillin stated pushing the buttons of the machine. "Let's finish this."

18 smiled. "Are you excited to get your ass kicked AGAIN?" she asked.

Krillin frowned. "I let you win those two games…this is for real" he stated.

18 laughed. "You let me? Alright, let's play for real," she said rolling her eyes. Boys always hate when girls kick their asses at boy things. (It's true well most of the time. I should know.)

Krillin got a score of 33,794! He grinned. "Beat that Missy" he said letting her walk up to the machine.

18 started pushing button after button. She smiled. "Just you wait shorty," she said.

Krillin looked away for a minute. Vegeta and Bulma were arguing AGAIN. He looked back at the machine. She already had 12,998!

Krillin's eyes went wide as the score kept going up and up. (Go 18! Let's give her cheers! Go 18 go 18 go 18! Doesn't she rock.)

It was now 22,736. (I don't know how those machines score so deal with me. Let's say Krillin is a champ and 18 doesn't play often.) Krillin shook his head.

18 smiled back at him. "Keep watching" she ordered.

Krillin gulped. The numbers kept rising. He blinked. She was good.

"Oh I so rock," 18 stated as her score reached 33,794. She looked back at Krillin. "I'm not done yet."

Krillin frowned. 'How does she do it?'

18 back away as the game stopped. Her score was 38,997. She raised her hand in the air. "I kick ass!" she shouted.

Krillin was embarrassed. He was beaten again.

"I think out pizza is ready" 18 stated.

Krillin glared at her. "Whatever you say" he mumbled.

18 smirked.

**Bulma & Vegeta's uh little table**

"Will you shut up" Bulma spat.

"Why don't we go back now?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma ignored him. She saw 18 and Krillin. She got out of her seat and walked over to them. Vegeta followed her.

"Why aren't you with Chi-Chi?" 18 asked Bulma then looking at Vegeta.

"She's talking to Goku" Bulma stated winking at 18.

"Oh I see" 18 said winking back.

Krillin rolled his eyes.

"Women" Vegeta mumbled.

They sat down back at their table.

Chi-Chi was smiling. "Hey! Krillin what's wrong you look like someone died" she stated.

"Someone did. My pride" Krillin answered looking at his drink.

"What did you do?" Bulma asked looking at 18.

"He's a baby. I ONLY beat him three times at a stupid game" 18 stated.

Vegeta chuckled. "He's a loser" he stated.

Krillin glared at Vegeta. "And you're so cool." He said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly" Vegeta stated coolly.

A waitress brought both tables their pizzas.

Vegeta and Goku grabbed five pieces and placed them on their plates.

The girls grabbed one. Krillin grabbed two. The other table, one for the girls and two for the boys except Piccolo, he had a salad.

The bell that tells the owners someone just walked in rang.

Marron looked back at 18. "No one walked on" she stated. She was ignored.

Bulma took a bit of her pizza. It was great! She had a sausage. Something touched her leg. "Yeek!" she threw her pizza (which landed on Vegeta's head.) She jumped out of her seat.

"What is your problem girl!" Vegeta snapped. He stood up and glared at her.

"Who touched my leg!" Bulma shouted.

"Who would touch you!" Vegeta spat.

They both sat back down. Again something grabbed her leg. Bulma reached under the table. "Ah ha" she said lifting the thing.

Chi-Chi, 18, and Bulma's eyes widened.

"What is a cat doing here?" Krillin asked.

Bulma looked into the eyes of Luna.

"It's ugly," Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma and Luna glared at him. "Well I've seen a whole lot better looking things than you" Bulma stated.

"Bulma can we see you outside for a second?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma nodded. Chi-Chi, 18 and Bulma got out of their seats. 18 grabbed Launch (blonde) who was trying to eat her pizza and dropped it on the floor. Chi-Chi grabbed Marron. They went outside.

"What was that for?" roared Launch.

Chi-Chi pointed to Luna.

"Why are you here?" Bulma asked.

"I came to get you girls" Luna stated.

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We have something to tell you" stated Artemis walking out of the shadows.

18 closed her eyes. "I'm still not use to this" she stated.

"Anyway you girls really should hurry up on your decision" Luna stated.

"We fear that some dark energy is on it's way" Artemis stated.

"Dark energy?" questioned Launch.

"Evil" Luna stated.

"So what do you want us to do?" Bulma asked.

"We need your answer" Artemis stated.

The girls looked at each other. "We still have to think about it" Chi-Chi stated.

"Think? What's to think about? Do you want to save Earth or not?" Luna said looking at the girls.

"We need an answer soon," Artemis said calmly.

Luna and Artemis walked away.

"What should we do?" Marron asked.

"I don't know," said 18.

Launch sighed. "They really want us to do this" she stated.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Maybe we should," she said.

"Maybe" agreed Bulma.

They walked back into Pizza Place.

They went back to their tables.

"Took you long enough" Vegeta said watching the girls take their seats.

Bulma ignored him.

"Well smart one it was important" 18 snapped.

Chi-Chi was giggling.

Bulma looked at her then started to giggle too.

Vegeta glared at Bulma who was on his left. "What" he snapped.

Bulma pointed at his head. "Pizza" she stated.

18 looked at his head and giggled too. Bulma's sausage pizza was still on Vegeta's head. Goku and Krillin started to chuckled.

Vegeta glared at all of them and threw the piece of pizza off his head. He was red.

"Oh is Mr. Tough Guy blushing?" Bulma asked cracking up.

"No!" Vegeta snapped.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "Chill" she said coolly.

Vegeta mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma grabbed another slice of pizza. "Maybe we should do something this weekend, you know, together" she suggested.

18 gave her a questioning a look. "Ok, that sounds like fun" she said smiling.

"Well I already made plans" stated Chi-Chi.

Bulma and 18 both looked at her.

"You do? Without us?" Bulma asked giving Chi-Chi a puppy pout.

Chi-Chi nodded and mouthed "Goku."

"Oh well then don't let us stop you" Bulma said smiling.

18 looked at Bulma. "So you're inviting all of us, right?" she asked.

Bulma nodded. "So what do you think we should do?" Bulma asked looking at Krillin.

Krillin shrugged. "We could do something at the arcade" he suggested.

"Krillin you basically live at the arcade. Do you really want to go there?" 18 asked.

"We should go to the mall" Marron suggested cutting in.

Vegeta frowned. "I'll do anything, but that" he stated.

"About we go to Bells Amusement Park" Bulma suggested.

"Yeah I mean I have tomorrow off" Krillin stated.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun," Marron said smiling.

"Yeah let's do it," said Launch cutting in between Krillin and 18.

"Are you free Tien?" 18 asked.

Launch looked at 18.

"Yeah I'm free. So what time should we go?" Tien asked.

"About nine in the morning so we can be there almost all day" suggested Bulma.

"That sounds great. Am I invited?" 17 asked.

"What do you think? Oh course you're invited" Bulma stated.

"Count me in too" stated Piccolo.

Aaaahhhhccchhooo! Launch's hair turned blue and so did her eyes. She blinked. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything" Tien stated taking Launch to another table.

"So Vegeta are you coming?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "Fine I'll go" he stated.

"So Goku what about you?" Krillin asked.

"Count me out. I have to do other things" Goku stated looking at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled.

"Maybe I'll show up later on in the day" Goku stated.

Krillin nodded. "That's understandable," he said.

They all got up and left. Bulma and 18 rushed outside, they had to pay the bill. They caught up with the gang.

"So we'll see you all there?" 18 asked.

They nodded. Krillin and 18 turned a different corner heading to the arcade first.

Bulma smiled then looked at Vegeta. "So where do you live?" she asked.

"Down three streets" Vegeta stated.

"I'll walk you home Chi-Chi" Goku stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thanks."

"So I guess you'll be walking me then because I live next door" Bulma stated. She turned to look at them, but they weren't there. "Oh how could they do that to me."

"It's easy. You're annoying" Vegeta stated.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, right B?" Marron asked stopping in front of her apartment.

Bulma nodded and flashed Marron a smile. "Bye May."

Yamcha walked off with Marron.

"So it's just you and me, Launch" Bulma said turning around, seeing Tien and Launch leaving. "Not again."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"Down the next street" Bulma stated. "I wonder why Chi-Chi went a different way."

"They wanted to be alone" Vegeta stated.

"I guess you're right" Bulma said looking at the ground. 'Who'd ever thought I would say that to Vegeta.' She thought.

They turned a corner.

Bulma looked at him. "So you're walking me home?" she asked smiling.

"Don't get use to it. It's dark out and Kakarot told me to" Vegeta stated.

Bulma frowned.

They walked in silence till they reached Bulma's house. Vegeta stopped.

"Night Geta" Bulma said waving walking into her front door.

Vegeta just turned around and walked away.

Bulma sighed. 'I guess he's not that bad' she thought to herself smiling. She watched him till he was out of site. 'I wonder what Chi-Chi's doing?' She walked in and shut the door behind her.

**Goku and Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

"So do you want to stop by at Bells tomorrow after the movie?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Sounds like fun" she said smiling.

Goku grinned. "I can pick you up at eleven" he stated.

"Sure" Chi-Chi said smiling.

They walked up onto Chi-Chi front porch. Chi-Chi stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Night" she said sweetly walking into her house and shutting the door.

* * *

She blushed. 'I can't believe I just did that' she thought. She turned red. 'First a movie then Bells oh I hope tomorrow never ends.' She jumped into the air once she landed she skipped to her room.

Thanks for the reviews!

**sonicwind123:** Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

**Trunksmybaby:** I glad you think it's good! Please review again.

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl: **Here's another chapter! Please review! And yes I do have more stories out there, not that many only eight. Other writers have a lot more than I do! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Caryl Mc:** I agree that was a little selfish, but I tried to make her lighten up in this chapter! You are such a card! I always have a good laugh with your reviews! You were right in The Legend of the Prince and His Onna by the way! If you read it I'm sure you already know! Well thanks!

Next time the girls get to kick some ass! But how will it go? They're used to kicking butts, will they make fools out of themselves. Let's hope not!

_**Please Review! Please!**_

_xxVegetafanic1xx_


	5. Sailor Scouts!

**_Our Destiny_**

**Next day**

Bulma woke up from the sound of her alarm. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock '8:00'. She got out of bed and stretched.

Luna walked into the room. "Morning Bulma, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night," Luna stated.

"Well that's ok," Bulma said yawning. She walked over to her bathroom. "If you don't mind Luna could you tell my mom to start the coffee."

Luna nodded and walked out of the room.

Bulma yawned and got in the shower.

**Luna's P.O.V**

'I should have told her, but I think she'll find out soon enough' Luna thought as she walked down the stair.

"Morning Luna," said Darien taking a sip of his coffee.

"How's Bulma?" asked Bunny.

"She's fine, but she is up early for it being a Saturday," Luna stated.

Darien looked at Luna. "It is early, I wonder what she has planned today," he said looking at Bunny.

Bunny shrugged. "Maybe a date," she said smiling.

Luna walked up to the counter and jumped up. "She wanted you to make some coffee," she stated.

"I wonder who he is?" Bunny asked.

"How do you know it's about a boy?" Darien asked looking at his wife.

"I'm a woman and I know these things plus she is my daughter," Bunny stated.

Luna hopped off the counter.

"Oh Luna did she answer yet?" Bunny asked.

Luna shook her head. "No she hasn't they don't know what they want to do," she stated.

"Follow them today you said yourself something was on its way," Bunny said looking at the eggs she just burnt. "Oh great."

"Watch those girls closely they can be wild and I pretty sure they won't have a clue what they're doing," said Darien.

"Did you find somebody?" Bunny asked.

Darien nodded. "I think he's perfect for the job," he stated.

"You told him everything?" Luna asked.

"No not exactly, I didn't tell them who the girls were," Darien stated.

Bunny nodded. "Good,"

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She walked into her room and went to the closet.

'What to wear? What to wear?' she thought looking through her clothes.

Bulma's cell phone started to ring. Bulma picked it up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Bulma, we're on our way we have to get Krillin, we should be there about in ten to fifteen minutes," stated 18.

"What? I'm not ready," Bulma said looking at the clock. It read 8:45.

"How long were you in the shower?" Launch asked taking the phone from 18.

Bulma mumbled. "I have to get ready," she stated.

She hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of blue jean short and a white tank top. Bulma quickly got dressed and went to her drawer. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She sprayed some of her favorite perfume on. Bulma ran back to her closet and put her white sneakers on.

She grabbed a(n) golden bracelet and slipped it on her wrist. She grabbed her phone and some money and put it in her pocket. She ran out of her room, but ran back into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She ran back out when she was finished and hustled down the stairs.

"Coffee?" Bunny asked.

"I can't Mom, I'm late," Bulma stated running up to the kitchen table and grabbed her house keys.

"So who is he?" Bunny asked smiling.

Bulma looked at Bunny. "What? Oh no, it's not about some guy, I'm hanging out with the gang today you know my clique," she stated kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Whatever you say," Bunny said smiling.

"Mom, I'm serious," Bulma said taking a bite out of a beagle.

Luna looked at Bulma and was about to say something was interrupted.

"No Luna we still haven't made an answer," Bulma stated.

**Honk!**

"That's them, gotta go, love ya, bye," Bulma shouted running out the front door.

Bulma ran up to 18's car. She hopped into the passenger seat.

"So whose car is that in front of us?" Bulma asked.

"That's….Vegeta's," 18 stated pulling away from the curb.

"Hey B," said Marron who was in the back seat with Launch.

"Hey," Bulma said waving.

"17's behind us with Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien," 18 stated.

"So only Krillin is with Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Nope, Vegeta has a friend with him," Launch (blue haired) stated.

"A girlfriend?" Bulma asked sounding a little bit jealous.

"Jealous are we?" 18 asked.

"No," Bulma answered blushing and looking away.

"No, it's an old friend of his," Launch stated.

"We haven't met him yet," Marron stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "So you don't know if he's cute, well sorry Sweetie you already have a date," Bulma stated.

"I do?" Marron asked.

"We all know you like Yamcha," 18 said as they stopped at a stoplight.

Marron blushed. "Oh yeah," she said giggling.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Chi-Chi got out of bed. It was almost ten, so she had an hour or so to get ready for her date. She blushed as she remembered what happened last night.

"Morning Chi-Chi," said Diana.

"Morning," Chi-Chi said yawning.

"So who is this guy you are going on a date with?" Diana asked.

"His name's Goku Son, he's tall and handsome," Chi-Chi stated.

"Well I'll let you be so you can get ready for your big date this evening," Diana said leaving the room.

Chi-Chi giggled. She had a date with the hottest guy in school, well in her opinion he was the hottest. All the girls on school would love to go on a date with him, but not all though he was the hottest. Like Marron thought Yamcha or Brad Stone was the hottest and Bulma thought this guy name Josh was, Launch is crazy about Tien, and 18 never give her opinion unless it was about a movie star.

Chi-Chi went to her bathroom and got in the shower.

**At Bell's**

18 parked the car next to Vegeta's and 17 parked his next to hers. The girls hopped out of 18's mustang. Bulma smiled and linked arms with 18.

Vegeta stepped out of his car and Krillin stepped out also.

"Hey Bulma," said Krillin.

"Hey Krill," Bulma said waving with her free hand.

A boy with black shoulder length hair and dark eyes stepped out Vegeta's car. He was muscular and tan. He was very good looking in her opinion and she was the only girl dateless. She smirked.

Vegeta saw her staring at his friend and nudged him in the stomach.

"What?" the guy asked.

"You're getting checked out," Vegeta stated.

The guy looked at Bulma and blushed.

"She's a looker herself," the guy whispered to Vegeta.

Vegeta hymphed and crossed his arms over his firm chest.

18 looked at Bulma who was blushing.

"He's good looking, I guess," 18 whispered.

Bulma nodded.

"Why don't you go talk to him," 18 stated as they waited in line for their tickets.

"What? Are you crazy?" Bulma asked.

18 pushed Bulma who bumped into Vegeta's friend.

"Hi," Bulma said blushing.

"Hey," he replied.

Vegeta grunted and looked away.

"I'm Bulma,"

"I'm Broly,"

"Nice to meet you," Bulma said as they shook hands.

"Same here," he said smiling.

18 snickered she was a matchmaker. She looked at Vegeta who looked away from the taking pair. 18 frowned maybe she messed up, which she hardly ever did.

"Don't think about it 18," said 17.

"What are you talking about?" 18 asked.

"You were thinking about hooking Bulma and Broly up," 17 stated.

"Broly? So that's his name. Well I wasn't going to," 18 stated crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from her twin.

"Good because last time you played matchmaker Jessie and Tom never spoke to each other after they broke up and before they even started to date they were the best of friends," 17 stated crossing his chest.

"That only happened once," 18 said galling at her annoying brother who was usually right.

"What about Chad and Becky?" 17 asked.

18 sighed. "Ok you have a point," she said looking away and paying for her ticket.

They all paid for their tickets and entered Bells. Bulma smiled as she walked beside Broly.

"So how do you know Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"He didn't tell you? Well we're cousins," Broly stated.

Bulma's jaw fell open. 'Cousins?' she thought. "Whoa I would have never guessed," she said looking at him.

"A lot of people say that," Broly stated.

"What school do you go to?" Bulma asked.

"Jefferson," Broly answered.

"Oh," replied Bulma looking at Vegeta who was walking in front of them.

"Let's go on the Spider first" suggested Marron.

It was agreed.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Chi-Chi pulled her red tank top over her head. She was wearing her favorite black skirt that Bulma suggested. Chi-Chi sat down on her chair by her mirror and started to curl her hair.

She had already showered and dried. She ate and brushed her teeth. All that was left was her hair, which she wanted to be perfect.

She sprayed her hair with hairspray. She smiled her hair looked great. She put some of her perfume on and went downstairs.

Raye looked at her daughter and smiled. "Don't you look cute," she stated.

"You think so? Well you don't think I over did it do you?" Chi-Chi asked.

Raye shook her head. "Not at all," she answered.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thanks Mom, you're the best," she said giving her mom a hug.

Raye's smile widened. "I know."

Chi-Chi grabbed her phone of the table and put it in her purse. "Mom, is anything evil on it's way?" she asked sitting down next to Raye.

"Why do you ask?" Raye questioned putting her coffee cup down.

"Well Luna and Artemis said something about it and I wanted to know if it was true," Chi-Chi stated.

"Well there is something on the way and they don't know what it is so I guess that you should be prepared" Raye stated.

"Then we should become the next Sailor Scouts, should we?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Don't worry about it, worry about your date" Raye said changing the subject.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Ok."

**Ding! Dong!**

Chi-Chi became nervous. "That's him," she stated.

"Well go on," said Raye laughing.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath and opened the door.

There stood Goku wearing blue jeans and a blue beater.

She smirked. He looked good, no great.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

Chi-Chi nodded.

They walked out to his car.

"You look great," he stated grinning.

Chi-Chi blushed. "Thank you, you look good yourself," she stated.

He pulled away.

**At Bell's**

They all got off the Spider. Bulma felt a little dizzy and was about to fall over when someone caught her. Her vision was foggy, but she knew who it was. "Thanks Broly,"

Hymphed.

Bulma shook her head. There stood Vegeta. "Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were…" she was cut off.

"My cousin," Vegeta finished dropping her on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt baka" Bulma snapped. She stood back up and dusted her shorts off.

"You had it coming," Vegeta stated walking away.

Bulma frowned and chased after him.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing," Vegeta answered getting in line for a hotdog.

"Bull shit," Bulma said glaring at him.

"It's none of your damn business," Vegeta stated.

"What do you want?" asked the guy at the hotdog stand.

Vegeta looked at her. "Want one?" he asked.

Bulma nodded.

"Two," Vegeta answered.

"Ok," the man said turning around.

"So what's wrong?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta sighed. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope," Bulma answered.

"Here you go sir," said the hotdog dude.

Vegeta handed on two Bulma. Bulma took it.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Nope," Vegeta answered.

Bulma frowned.

**18 & Krillin's P.O.V**

Krillin stopped and looked at a huge rollercoaster and looked at 18. "Want to go on it?" he asked.

18 smirked. "Hell ya," she answered. "Race ya there."

"You're on," Krillin said as they both took off running for the rollercoaster called "The Monster." (Go with me! I'm not good at ride names.)

18 beat Krillin and jumped up and down. "I won!" she shouted.

"I let you won," Krillin stated.

"Sure ya did," 18 said rolling her eyes.

Krillin smiled. She was fun to hang out with. They were next and got on the ride, luckily Krillin was tall enough, he bearly went over the line.

**Launch & Tien's P.O.V**

Tien swung the mallet.

**Ding!**

"We got a winner!" the announcer shouted.

Tien smiled as the announcer handed him a huge black teddy bear with a red bow tie.

Launch was cheering. "You rock Tien!" she cheered.

Tien handed the bear to her, which she could bearly carry. "For you," he stated.

Her smile widened. "Thanks! You're so sweet!" she stated.

Tien blushed. "You think so?" he asked. "Thank you."

Launch gave Tien a huge hug. "Yep you're a real sweetie," she stated.

"Uh thanks" Tien stated smiling and hugging her back.

Launch looked at the bear Tien just gave her. "I'll call him Mr. Snoockie" she stated.

Tien smiled. "That fits," he said leaning against his chair.

Launch giggled.

**At the Theatre**

Goku paid for their tickets and they walked into the huge building.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thanks Goku."

"You're welcome, so are you sure you want to see War of the Worlds?" he asked.

She nodded. 'I'd watch anything if you were there' she thought.

They walked up to the snack stand.

"Want anything?" Goku asked.

"I'll just have a Gummi Bears and a soda," Chi-Chi stated.

"What kind?" Goku asked.

"Coke," Chi-Chi answered.

"How may I help you?" the woman said at the snack stand smiling.

"Yeah I want a large popcorn, a hotdog, nachos, gummi bears, and two cokes" Goku stated.

The lady nodded. "Ok your total is 12.50 sir," she stated.

Goku paid her and grabbed their snacks; they headed to theatre six.

They got their seats and the movie started.

**At Bell's Marron & Yamcha's P.O.V**

Marron screamed as the rollercoaster they were on went upside down.

The ride stopped and they got off.

"That was SO much fun Yamcha," Marron stated.

Yamcha smiled. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said.

Marron smiled. "You're so nice," she said linking arms with him.

He chuckled. "You're nice too," he stated turning red.

"Yamcha are you blushing?" Marron asked giggling.

"Me? No," Yamcha stated turning back to his normal color.

"Come on let's go on another ride," Marron suggested dragging him up to another line.

**Bulma & Vegeta's P.O.V**

"Vegeta what's wrong?" Bulma asked following Vegeta.

"Will you just drop it there is nothing wrong with…see I'm perfectly fine," he snapped.

"If you say so," Bulma said rolling her eyes. She spotted Broly. "Broly! Over here!" she shouted.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Broly walked over to them.

"There you are I was looking all over for you," Broly stated smiling.

"You were?" Bulma asked.

Broly nodded.

Bulma blushed. "I was with Vegeta," Bulma stated turning around seeing Vegeta walking away. "What's with him?" she asked looking at Broly.

"Hard to say," Broly said shrugging.

"Well maybe he should join us?" Bulma asked.

Broly nodded.

Bulma ran after Vegeta. "Hey Vegetable Brain wait up!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta turned around. "What do you want woman?" he asked.

"Broly and I want you to join us," Bulma stated.

"Us? So you're with him?" Vegeta questioned.

Bulma turned red. "No, no, we just want you to hang with us as in me and him" she stated.

"Right," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

Bulma dragged him back over.

**Luna's P.O.V** (an hour later)

Luna crawled over the gate of Bell's Amusement Park, she need to find the girls and fast. There wasn't much time. She started running around. 'I must find them' she thought as she climbed onto the roof of the bathrooms. She spotted Bulma with two boys far off. She couldn't she see anyone else. 'Wait!' she thought. Chi-Chi just entered with a young man by her side and was heading in the direction of Bulma. 'Good.'

**Bulma and Vegeta and Broly's P.O.V**

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted waving to her friend.

Chi-Chi and Goku ran up to her.

"Hey B," Chi-Chi said smiling.

"Hi Goku," said Bulma.

Goku nodded. He looked behind Bulma. "Hey Vegeta, Broly," he said walking over to them.

"So who's the cutie?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He's Vegeta's cousin. Something's wrong with Vegeta and he won't tell us" Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Hmm, maybe he's jealous."

"What? Vegeta jealous? No way," said Bulma.

"I was just saying," Chi-Chi said walking away from Bulma.

"Girls! Girls!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped and turned around.

"Good thing I found you, I must warn…." Luna was cut of by people screaming and running away. Bulma and Chi-Chi were being dragged with the crowd and poor Luna was trying not to get stepped on.

"What is going on!" Bulma shouted.

"How am I suppose to know!" Chi-Chi shouted back.

Bulma grabbed onto a nearby tree and grabbed Chi-Chi.

The crowd left them behind.

"Luna! Luna!" shouted Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Luna came out of a bush. "I'm here. Girls as I was saying…" Luna was cut of again by Chi-Chi.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma's eyes widened.

**Launch's & 18's P.O.V**

They were eating cotton candy with Krillin and Tien when a bunch of people past them screaming.

Vegeta, Goku, and Broly ran up to them.

"Where's Bulma and Chi-Chi?" 18 asked.

"We lost them when the crowd came storming through," Goku stated.

"Oh no! We got to go 18!" Launch said grabbing 18 by the arm and dragging her.

Marron ran up to them and followed.

"Where are you going?" Krillin asked shouting after them.

"The restroom!" Marron shouted back.

More screaming people ran passed them.

A black ray of light zoomed passed 18's head and hit a woman next to her.

18 looked at the woman. She was frozen inside a black crystal type thing.

"What in the world?" she asked.

"This is what Luna was talking about," said Launch.

Marron nodded.

They ran towards where the light came from.

"I am brave, I am brave," whispered Marron.

There was a shocked Bulma and Chi-Chi and Luna trying to snap them out of it.

They looked at the direction where Bulma and Chi-Chi were staring.

There stood a huge spidery creature with a pink head.

Launch gulped.

The creature shot another black light and hit a man running away from it.

The girls ran up to Luna.

"What do we do?" Marron asked.

"Do you want to stop this and save the planet?" Luna asked.

The girls nodded.

Luna walked over to Bulma and gave her a broach.

"And what do I do with this?" asked Bulma.

"Put it on your shirt" Luna stated.

Bulma grabbed the broach and placed it in the middle of her shirt. "Like this?" she asked.

Luna nodded.

"Luna the last thing Bulma needs right now is a piece of jewelry" 18 snapped.

"Girls we don't have much time get in the bushes" Luna ordered.

They all hopped into a nearby bush.

"What do we do?" asked Chi-Chi.

Luna looked at Launch. "I'll try you first" she stated.

"Me?" asked Launch.

Luna nodded. "Now I want you to say "Jupiter Star Power" with all your heart"

Launch blinked. "Ok…(clears throat)…JUPITER STAR POWER" Launch closed her eyes. When she opened nothing was different. "It didn't work Luna."

"Well I said with your heart," said Luna.

A flower landed on Launch's nose. Aaahhhcchhoo! Launch's hair became blonde. "What are we doing?"

"We don't have time for this say "JUPITER STAR POWER" Luna ordered.

"Ok, ok…..JUPITER STAR POWER!" Launch shouted.

A blue light of lighting covered Launch.

"What is happening?" asked Marron.

"I needed to see if it would work" Luna stated.

The light disappeared. The other girls gasped. Launch was wearing a dark green skirt that was almost black, black ankle boots, a pink bow by her chest and one on her back, she had white gloves that went to her elbows and at the end it was green, a green collar, small pink earrings, and a tiara with a green gem in the middle. Her nails were now painted green.

"What just happened?" Bulma asked.

"That is Jupiter Power" Luna stated.

Launch smiled. "So it worked," she said looking at herself.

"Now, 18 you do the same thing that Launch did, but you say Venus. Marron you say Mercury and Chi-Chi you says Mars. Bulma I will get to you in a second," Luna stated.

18 took a deep breath. "VENUS STAR POWER!" She shouted. An orange and yellow light covered her.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" shouted Marron. Water formed around her.

Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head. "My turn….MARS STAR POWER!" Chi-Chi shouted. Flames surrounded Chi-Chi.

Launch and Bulma watched in amazement.

18 came out first. She was wearing an orange skirt, orange heels that clipped at the ankles, a yellow bow on her back, and a blue bow on her chest, orange collar, orange necklace and pearl yellow earrings. She wore gloves like Launch, but had orange at the end. She also wore a tiara that had an orange gem in the middle. Her nails were now painted yellow.

Bulma and Launch smiled.

Marron was the next. She wore a blue skirt, blue collar, light blue bows on her back and her chest, white gloves that were light blue at the end, blue boots that went to her knees, light blue earrings, and a blue necklace. Her tiara had a light blue gem in the middle. Her nails were painted blue.

Chi-Chi appeared. She wore a blood red skirt, red heels, purple bows on her chest and her back, white gloves that were red at the end, red necklace, and red earrings that hung from her ears. Her nails were painted red. Her tiara had a dark red ruby in the middle.

Bulma clapped and hugged Chi-Chi.

"Look at you, I don't even recognize the four of you," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "It worked! Oh I can't wait to tell our moms and Diana," she said.

"Ok, Bulma your turn" Luna stated.

Bulma frowned. "Can't you skip me?" Bulma asked.

Luna shook her head.

"Thought not. So what do I do?" Bulma asked slumping her shoulders. "So I say Moon Star Power, right?"

"Wrong" answered Luna.

"What? Then what do I say?" Bulma asked.

"You say Moon Cosmic Power" Luna stated. "Use your broach."

Bulma sighed and closed her eyes. 'Use my heart' She opened her eyes back up. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" she shouted.

A light formed around Bulma.

Chi-Chi bit her lip.

Bulma reappeared wearing a red blue shirt, red boots to her knees, red bows on her chest and back. She also wore white gloves that were red at the end, a blue collar, half moon shape earrings that hung from her ears and a red necklace that had a heart in the middle. On her tiara was the moon crest. Bulma was holding a pink scepter.

Bulma smiled. "So? What do you think?" she asked.

"We did it!" shouted Marron.

"Ok now go kick some butt" Luna ordered.

The girls looked at her.

"How do we do that again?" 18 asked.

Luna sighed. "Well you all have different attacks," Luna stated.

"What do I do with this?" Bulma asked showing them the scepter in her hand.

"Well you use that to attack," Luna stated.

"She throws it?" questioned Launch.

"No you'll understand now go" Luna ordered.

The girls jumped out of the bushes. The weird creature looked at them. It spat its black ray and they jumped.

"Whoa cool," said Marron as they landed on the ground.

They all glared at the monster.

"And you are?" it asked with a screechy voice that could crack windows.

"I am Sailor Venus" stated 18 winking.

"I am Sailor Mercury" stated Marron smiling from ear to ear.

"I am Sailor Jupiter" stated Launch putting her hand through her hair.

"I am Sailor Mars" stated Chi-Chi smirking.

"I am Sailor Moon" stated Bulma putting her hand on her hips.

"And we are THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" they shouted.

(Yeah yeah I know I know! But how else were they going to introduce themselves.)

Luna scratched her head. "This is going to be awhile," she whispered.

"Sailor Scouts, eh? Hmm look like a bunch of young girls to me," said the creature.

"What you are doing is wrong!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"You will be for what you did to the people of Earth!" shouted 18.

"We won't go easy on you!" Launch shouted.

"You will beg for mercy!" shouted Marron.

They all looked at her.

"What?" Marron asked.

They looked back at the spidery thingy.

"We will get rid of you once and for all!" shouted Bulma.

The girls all nodded.

"We'll see!" the creature screamed spitting out a black ray of light again. They were almost hit. They all went rolling.

"Luna help!" shouted 18.

"18 use your Venus Love Chain and Circle," ordered Luna.

"My what?" asked 18.

"Just do it?" ordered Luna.

18 nodded and stood up. She closed her eyes. 'If I use my heart I should…' "VENUS LOVE CHAIN AND CIRCLE!" 18 shouted as a orange chain of hearts went through her fingers and went toward the creature hitting and destroying one of it's legs.

18 smiled. "I did it! I did it!" she shouted.

The girls all hugged each other.

"You're not done!" shouted Luna.

The creature was on the ground, but stood back up on it's now seven legs.

"Damn it" cursed 18.

Luna ran up to them. "It's not that easy," she stated.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at the creature that was running towards them.

"Ah, Luna what now?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Use your Mars Fire Ignite" Luna ordered.

Chi-Chi nodded. She put her two pointer fingers together. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Chi-Chi shouted with her eyes closed.

Flames shot at the creature hitting three of its legs.

Chi-Chi smirked. "That's what you get when you mess with girl power" she stated.

Bulma and Chi-Chi high fived.

"SUPREME THUNDER CLASH!" shouted Launch as she threw a ball of blue energy. It headed for the creature, but missed and hit a nearby empty rollercoaster. "Oops" said Launch blushing.

"You missed," stated Luna.

"I know I'll try again…." She was cut off when the creature spat blue spit.

The blue spit hit Launch and knocked her into the bushes.

Launch stood up. "Now I'm mad…SUPREME…THUNDER…CLASH!" shouted Launch.

The ball of energy slowly moved as it went in slow motion.

"MERCURY BUBBLE!" shouted Marron.

A ball of water formed with Launch's blue lighting ball. They both hit the creature on its back making it fall to the ground.

Marron and Launch cheered.

Bulma and Chi-Chi winked at each other.

"Still not finish," Luna stated.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at her.

"Bulma try Moon Spiral Heart Attack…Chi-Chi do you what you did before," Luna ordered.

"Ok," replied Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Bulma shouted.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Chi-Chi shouted.

A pink light and a flame clashed together.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN AND CIRCLE!" shouted 18.

Her attack formed with Bulma's and Chi-Chi's. The attacks hit the creature. There was a pink smoke all around. The wind blow and the closed their eyes.

The smoke cleared and only the head of the creature.

"You haven't finished me off yet!" the creature shouted.

"SUPREME THUNDER CLASH!" shouted Launch.

"MERCURY BUBBLE!" shouted Marron.

Their attacks combined and hit the head. The creature was gone for GOOD.

"Yea!" they all cheered.

Their clothes went back to normal.

(Their other battles will be a lot more fighting and harder. Don't worry.)

"We did it!" Marron shouted.

Krillin, Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Tien, and Yamcha came running. The girls frowned and ran to them.

"What are you doing out here?" Goku asked.

"We came to see what was going on," Chi-Chi answered.

The dead corpse landed by the bush.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Broly.

"I don't know," answered Bulma running behind the boys.

Krillin walked up to it. "Whatever it is, it sure is ugly," he said kicking the corpse.

They headed back to their cars.

Bulma grabbed a piece of paper and wrote '556-8890.' She handed it to Broly. "My number," she stated.

Broly smiled.

They got in their cars (Goku and Chi-Chi are together and the others are in the cars they were before.)

**Vegeta's car**

"So what do you think that thing was?" Krillin asked.

"A big spider," Broly answered.

Broly looked at the piece of paper Bulma gave him.

"What's that?" Vegeta asked.

"Bulma's number," Broly answered smirking.

Vegeta looked at him.

"So you're pretty close, huh?" Krillin asked.

"We're friends. She's real smart," Broly stated.

Vegeta hymphed.

"What's bothering you Vegeta? You were worrying Bulma all day," said Broly.

"For the last time nothing is wrong with me!" Vegeta roared.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Broly.

Vegeta swerved right making the car nearly go off the road.

"Watch where you going!" Krillin snapped.

Vegeta glared at Broly. "She's annoying, I want nothing to do with her," Vegeta stated.

"Right, then why are you jealous?" Broly asked.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Vegeta snapped.

"Sure ya not," Broly said looking out the window.

"So what about those hotdogs?" Krillin asked smiling.

"SHUT UP!" roared Vegeta and Broly.

"Somebody's cranky" Krillin whispered.

Special Thanks!

**saki:** Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

**Caryl Mc: **Being a card means like you're so funny or you make a person fell better about themselves. When I get one of your reviews I always giggling because you always are funny. Looks like they choose to save the world and not die. Sorry that the date wasn't long, but don't forget that Chi-Chi will be going to his house next week and maybe they'll go on another date. Hope you enjoy this. Thanks!

**Trunksmybaby: **I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter. Here are more of the other couples for ya. Here ya go. Thanks for your review!

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl: **They kicked ass don't you think? I'm trying to keep up the good work I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review again!

So how was that for their first butt kicking. Not the best I know, but the first thing had to be easy because they really don't know how to use their powers yet. Well I like to know what you think.

_**Please review! Please!**_

_xxVegetafanic1xx_


	6. Happy Birthday Chi!

**_Our Destiny_**

**Next day (Chi-Chi's birthday) (eleven in the afternoon)**

Bulma, 18, Marron, and Launch sat in Bulma's room.

"We should throw a party tomorrow, she's probably suspecting it today," 18 suggested.

"You're right…she's not naïve…she would figure us out," said Launch (blonde).

"Where should we have it?" Marron asked.

Bulma smiled evilly. "One place she wouldn't think," she stated.

Marron looked at Bulma. "Where's that?" she asked.

18 looked at Bulma too. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 18 asked smirking.

Bulma's smile widened. "Goku's….I'm sure he won't mind," Bulma stated.

Launch smirked. "Yeah she wouldn't see that coming," Launch stated.

Marron smiled. "This is going to be the bomb…who are we all inviting?" she asked.

Bulma picked up her cell phone. "Let me call Goku," she stated. She dialed Goku's number.

Launch smirked. "You have his number?" she asked.

Bulma nodded. "Chi-Chi gave it to me," Bulma stated.

"Hello, Goku speaking, (yawn),"

Bulma giggled. "Morning sleepy head."

"Bulma? Why are you calling?" Goku asked.

"Well I was wondering since school is out tomorrow because it's teacher work day…could we throw Chi-Chi's surprise birthday at your place?" Bulma asked.

"Please!" begged all the girls in the phone.

"Chi-Chi's?" Goku question.

"Yep…can we?" 18 asked taking Bulma's phone.

Bulma grabbed her phone back.

"I think it will be ok…but I have to tell my parents to get out," Goku stated.

"Great! We so appreciate it!" Bulma said in a happy tone.

Launch took the phone. "But you have to bring Chi-Chi to your place…tell her you need her to help you study," Launch stated.

"Will do Launch," Goku stated.

Marron took the phone. "Don't worry we'll get all the food and stuff all you have to do is ask the guys…you know Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha…18 has 17 covered," Marron stated.

Bulma took her phone back. "And tell your buddy Vegeta not be so rude at her party…it's her sweet sixteen you know. If he even thinks of being grumpy tell him not to show up," Bulma said.

Marron grabbed the phone. "Yamcha can come even if he's grumpy," Marron stated.

18 glared at her. She took the phone. "Tell Krillin and Piccolo not to do anything stupid," 18 ordered.

Bulma grabbed her phone.

"Should I be taking notes?" Goku asked.

"No…no…but please note these acquirements…oh and Launch and 18 will be over at nine in the morning to clean the house up," Bulma stated.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Bye…talk to you later," said Bulma.

"Bye,"

Bulma put her phone down.

The girls screamed.

"I can't believe he let us," said Marron.

"I think you know who likes you know who," said 18.

"Huh?" asked Luna walking in.

"Hey Luna," said Bulma.

"What are you girls up to?" Luna asked.

"Well you know…setting up plans for Chi-Chi's party," stated Launch.

"Speaking of Chi-Chi she's downstairs waiting for you girls," Luna stated.

They all ran out of the room stepping on poor Luna.

"I should remember to move out of the way next time," Luna noted to herself.

They ran down the stairs.

"Brace yourself," Darien stated to Bunny.

The girls ran passed Bulma's parents and into the living room.

"Took you long enough," joked Chi-Chi.

They all ran up and hugged her.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted. (Well not Chi-Chi.)

"Thanks girls," Chi-Chi said smiling.

"Ok we SO have to go shopping for you…it's going to be SO much fun," said Marron.

"Yeah…I'm spending the most on her this year," Bulma stated.

"You really don't have…" Chi-Chi was cut off.

"Yes I do," stated Bulma.

"Ok," Chi-Chi caved.

Launch smiled. "Let's take my car," she suggested.

They all entered Launch's BMW. 18 took the passenger's seat and Marron, Chi-Chi, and Bulma got the back seat.

Bulma's cell phone started to ring. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at the caller id.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "Whose number is 556-7349?" she asked Bulma.

Bulma shrugged. "Hello?"

"Bulma?"

Bulma smiled. "Hey Broly!"

Chi-Chi, 18, and Marron looked at Bulma.

"What?" asked Launch.

"Hey what'd cha doing?" Broly asked.

"Going shopping for Chi-Chi's big sixteen, you?" said Bulma.

"I'm at Kakarot's…Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta are here to…we're playing X-box," Broly stated.

"X-box, huh? Sounds like fun," said Bulma.

"Tell him I could whip his butt," 18 ordered.

"18 says she can whip your butt," Bulma stated.

"I believe that," said Broly.

**At Goku's (Broly's P.O.V on the phone)**

"(Giggle.) Not that good?" asked Bulma.

"No…I just know she rocks," Broly stated.

Krillin and Goku looked at him.

Krillin looks at Goku. "Must be talking about 18," said Krillin.

Goku nodded.

Vegeta looked back at Broly. "Who are you talking to on MY phone?" Vegeta asked.

Broly looked at him. "Bulma, got a problem with it?" Broly asked.

Vegeta turned back to the game he was playing.

"Broly…uh I want you to talk to Goku about my plans tomorrow night," Bulma ordered.

"Okay…you want me to ask Kakarot about YOUR plans tomorrow night," Broly said looking at Vegeta who was looking at him.

"Yeah…I got to go…I'll call you later," said Bulma.

"Bye….wait (Bulma hung up) this isn't my phone," Broly stated.

Broly threw Vegeta his phone bearly missing Piccolo's head.

Vegeta looked at his cousin. "So you have plans with her tomorrow night?" Vegeta questioned catching his phone.

"Jealous Vegeta?" Broly asked.

Vegeta smirked. "Of course not," he answered.

"Bulma doesn't have plans tomorrow night she wanted me to help throw Chi-Chi's party…oh and she wanted me to invite you guys, oh and Vegeta if your grumpy tomorrow night don't show up," Goku stated.

Krillin nodded. "Where at?" he asked.

"Here," Goku answered.

"So she wanted me to come," said Broly looking at Vegeta again.

"I'm guessing," said Goku.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She actually likes you, cousin," he said looking back at his TV.

Broly smiled. "Yep more than she likes you," Broly stated.

Goku stood up. "What am I going to buy Chi-Chi?" he asked.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "You like her, don't you?" he asked.

Goku looked at Vegeta and rubbed the back of his head. "Yep," he answers.

"Figures," said Krillin.

Piccolo smiled. "Vegeta you just lost…you really should pay attention to the game," Piccolo said crossing his arms over his chest.

Vegeta growled and threw the controller. "You got lucky," Vegeta stated.

Broly snickered. "So do you think I should ask Bulma out on a date?"

They all looked at him.

"Broly you just met her yesterday," Krillin stated.

"Ok…how about out for coffee," Broly suggested.

"Sure I guess," said Krillin.

Goku looked at him. "I thought you said you were friends?"

"You never know," said Broly leaning against a chair. He looked at Vegeta. "I'm sure she would like to…I mean SHE wanted me to go to the party."

"What are you getting at?" Vegeta asked.

"Well she might want to be my girlfriend one day," said Broly.

Vegeta looked back at the TV screen. "I doubt she would want to go with you," he spat.

"I think so," said Broly.

"Changing the subject…what am I going to get Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

**Girls' P.O.V (At the mall)**

"So why did Mr. Broly call ya?" Chi-Chi asked smiling at Bulma.

"Oh just to talk," Bulma answered smiling.

"So what are your plans tomorrow night?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "Probably something with him," Bulma stated. (Liar!)

Chi-Chi nudged Bulma in the stomach. "Oh he's SO great for you, B" Chi-Chi cooed.

"You're starting to sound like Marron," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi giggled. "I know."

They all started laughing.

"I am SO not like that," Marron stated after they finished laughing.

The rest looked at her.

"Ok…I am…a little," said Marron.

18 laughed. "More like a lot,"

Launch smirked. "So what do you think Tien will wear (looks at Chi-Chi)…uh when I ask him out on a date?"

The rest looked at her.

"Oh…I don't know," said 18.

"When are you going to ask him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Tomorrow night," Launch answered. 'Oh stupid' Launch thought.

Chi-Chi looked over her friends. "Does everyone have plans tomorrow?" she asked.

Chi-Chi's phone started to ring. Chi-Chi dug it out of her purse. "Hello?"

"Hey Chi-Chi,"

"Oh hey Goku," Chi-Chi said smiling.

"Hi…I was wondering if you could help me study tomorrow night?" Goku asked.

"Yeah when?" Chi-Chi said.

"When?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah what time?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Uh…let me call you back," Goku stated. "Bye." He hung up.

"Bye," said Chi-Chi. She put her phone away. "That was weird."

Bulma's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Bulma, it's me just say I'm Broly again," said Goku.

"Uh hey Broly why are you calling?" Bulma asked a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head.

"Chi-Chi asked me when she should come over," Goku stated.

"Eight would be perfect if you came to pick me up…(turns to whisper mode) bring her ten minutes before eight," Bulma stated.

"Ok, bye," said Goku.

"Buh bye Broly," said Bulma hanging up.

"Making plans?" 18 asked.

Bulma nodded.

Chi-Chi's phone started to ring.

"Aren't we busy today," said Launch.

"Hello?" asked Chi-Chi.

"It's me again…say how about I pick you up and we could go to a movie…then come to my place and study," Goku suggested.

"Sure what time?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well we can go to the movie at ten after five then after that go for ice cream then start studying around ten minutes before eight," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I would love to," she answered.

"Ok great see you tomorrow at five…bye oh happy birthday," said Goku.

"Thanks bye," said Chi-Chi. She put her phone away. Chi-Chi's smile widened. "He ask me out again."

The rest of the girls smiled at her.

"Chi…I'm buying your outfit that you WILL wear tomorrow night on your big date," Bulma stated. "I don't care how much it costs."

Chi-Chi hugged Bulma. "Thank you thank you."

They walked into _Wet Seal. _**(Don't own Wet Seal…please don't sue.)**

Chi-Chi ran into the store and grabbed a ton of outfits and went into the dressing rooms.

(You're going to have to wait till the next chapter to see what she is wearing. Ain't I mean?)

**After their shopping (and hundred of dollars later)**

They all headed back to Launch's car arms full with bags.

"Thanks guys," said Chi-Chi.

(All of the bags do not go to Chi-Chi, but most do.)

"You're welcome," said Marron.

They put the bags in the trunk and got into the car.

**Guy's P.O.V** **(At the mall…they dragged Vegeta's butt there) **

"Do you think they're done?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo nodded.

Goku sighed. "Good because now I only have one problem…what am I going to get Chi-Chi?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Who cares," he spat.

"I do," Goku stated.

They all stopped.

"What do you buy girls?" Krillin asked.

"Jewelry," Yamcha stated walking up to them.

"And you know how?" Broly asked.

"I've dated a lot of girls," Yamcha stated.

"All picky am I right?" Broly asked.

"Some were some were not," Yamcha stated.

Vegeta laughed. "Who would want to date you?" Vegeta asked.

Yamcha looked at Vegeta. "Well a girl named Tina, one named Tori, another named Becca, a lot more, and then Bulma," Yamcha stated.

Broly and Vegeta looked at Yamcha.

"You dated Bulma?" Broly asked.

"Yep for like two years," Yamcha stated.

Broly smirked and walked up to Yamcha. "I need to ask you some questions," Broly stated walking off with Yamcha.

Vegeta watched his cousin and Yamcha walk away. Goku and Krillin were grinning at him. "What?" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh nothing," said Krillin.

They headed down the center of the mall.

(You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter to see what Goku bought Chi-Chi, oh and the other guys…I'm still not sure if Vegeta is going to buy her something so give me your opinion please. Should Vegeta buy Chi-Chi a small gift? It will most likely be small since it is Vegeta.)

**Bulma's place (ten at night)**

The girls sat down watching TV.

Launch yawned. "I'm heading out," Launch stated.

"I'll be going too," said Marron.

Chi-Chi, Bulma, and 18 nodded. "Bye."

Bye," said Marron and Launch walking out.

Bulma picked up her phone.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma and smiled. "Calling Mr. Broly?" she asked.

Bulma nodded.

"Sounds like a crush," said 18 smiling.

Bulma shook her head. "He's cute, sweet, and smart, but I don't think I like him like that yet," Bulma stated. Bulma dialed the number Broly had called on. "It's ringing."

Bulma frowned. "Still ringing," she stated.

"What?" asked a gruff deep voice.

"Uh is Broly there?" Bulma asked.

"Why are you calling my phone?" snapped the person on the other side.

"Vegeta? This is your number?" Bulma asked.

"Yes this is Vegeta and yes this is MY phone number," Vegeta stated.

"Oh is Broly there?" Bulma repeated her question before.

"No he is NOT!" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh…you didn't have to be so rude," Bulma snapped back.

"Do you want to freakin sleep with my cousin or something?" Vegeta asked getting annoyed.

"NO!" Bulma shouted.

Chi-Chi and 18 looked at Bulma.

"Sure ya don't" Vegeta said chuckling.

"I do not I was just asking him about tomorrow night," said Bulma.

"The party? Yes he is going," Vegeta stated.

"Are you?" Bulma asked in a softer voice.

"I'll think about it…why are you trying to call my cousin at this time of night?" Vegeta asked.

"It's only ten," Bulma stated.

"Yeah and I don't know any girls that call him that this time of night that isn't or doesn't want to be his girlfriend," Vegeta stated.

"We're friends…he's cool, unlike you," Bulma stated looking at her feet.

Chi-Chi nudged Bulma in the stomach.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and mouthed 'Vegeta'.

Chi-Chi smiled and mouthed 'oh'.

Vegeta grumbled. "Are you finished woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh well I was wondering maybe we could work things out," said Bulma.

"Work things out?" Vegeta questioned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you hate me and I don't like you either…so I was wondering if we could at least try to be civil with each other," Bulma suggested.

"Uh…sure," Vegeta replied.

"Great we'll work it out tomorrow night…buh bye," said Bulma waiting for Vegeta to say good bye or bye or whatever, but was hung up on. "How rude. He is such a jerk."

Chi-Chi and 18 were smiling at her.

"What?" asked Bulma.

"Are we going to watch a movie or not?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We are," Bulma stated.

* * *

That's it for chapter six! How did you like it? There will be more fighting in this fic, just not now…because…evil doesn't show up every day. So there will be soon. And when that comes the girls will meet a mysterious man in a tux. Oh yeah! Some of you know who it is, but you don't know 'who he really is'. Until the next chap! Bye!

**Thanks:**

**Caryl Mc:** No problem I haven't watched that much Sailor Moon either, but I have seen all of the movies. 18 was happy because the attacked work and because she did get rid of one leg. Yeah she was overreacting over that. I like my nickname you gave me, it is great. I'll be updating The Legend of the Prince and His Onna soon, I hope. I've started on chapter six on I'm Real. Your reviews aren't lame. I hope you like this chapter…I think you'll like the next one. Chi-Chi and Goku, well most of it! I love them together, but sadly they're not my favorite couple, but that's because I total love VEGETA! I love Goku, but Vegeta a little bit more. I always like the big jerks in shows, I don't know why though. Thanks.

**Amber:** I'm really happy to know you think it is good. Yeah I know they sound preppy, that's just how I write, I guess. Yeah I have grammar errors, English is my worst subject, well History is. I can't tell you if Vegeta is going to be that guy, so just keep thinking. Hope to read another review from you.

**Trunksmybaby:** Piccolo and 17 were trying out the rides too, I forgot to go to their P.O.V, oops. I'll try to keep up the good work. Here's an update. Hope you review again.

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl: **Thanks! Here's another chapter. Please review!

**Sonar: **Yeah I should put more detail. Great to know it's good. Thanks!

_**Please review!**_

_xxVegetafanic1xx_


	7. Surprise!

_**Our Destiny**_

**Next day (Goku's place) (nine in the morning)**

18 rang Goku's doorbell. She was wearing black sweatpants and a pink tee shirt. She looked at Launch (blue hair). "So we have to clean up then Marron and Bulma will come with the food, right?" 18 asked.

Launch nodded. She was wearing gray gym shorts and a white tee shirt. (They're not wearing that to the party.)

The door opened.

A woman with long black hair and inky black eyes stood there. "You must be 18 and Launch," she said shaking their hands.

"That's us," said 18 smiling.

"I'm Tannipu, Goku's mother…if you need anything just ask," Tannipu stepped aside and let the girls in.

18 and Launch walked into the nice home. Goku came rushing downstairs. "Hey," he said grinning.

18 and Launch looked at each other and smiled then looked at Goku.

"Hi," said 18.

"Hey Son," said Launch.

"So where do you want to start?" Goku asked.

"The living room," stated Launch.

"And I'll do the kitchen," stated 18.

"Alright…oh Krillin and Vegeta will be over later," Goku stated heading back up stairs.

"Fine, but they better not make a mess," said 18.

Goku nodded and went to his room.

Goku's older brother Radditz walked down the stairs. Radditz had long black hair and dark black eyes. He was muscular and a senior in high school.

"Hey Radditz," said Launch.

"Hey," Radditz replied walking past them.

Launch looked at 18.

18 shrugged. "Not a morning person."

**Bulma and Marron's P.O.V**

They walked through an alley in the grocery store down the street.

"Chips?" Bulma asked.

Marron looked in their grocery cart. "Check,"

"Soda?"

"Check,"

"Ok we need chip dip…a cake…balloons…" Bulma was cut off.

"Yamcha," squealed Marron running up to Yamcha who was walking their way.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was shopping for soup," Yamcha stated.

"Are you sick?" Marron asked.

"No I'm fine…by the way I'll be at the party," Yamcha stated.

Bulma grabbed a thing of chip dip and put it in the cart. "Glad to hear that…see you there," Bulma said carrying on with her shopping.

"Buh bye Yamcha," Marron said chasing after Bulma.

Bulma stopped and grabbed a box of crackers. She looked at Marron. "Why don't you ask him out," Bulma suggested.

Marron looked at Bulma. "Are you crazy…I would embarrass myself," Marron said grabbing another thing of chips.

Bulma laughed. "Listen May, you won't embarrass yourself…I have the worst problem with guys, you don't," Bulma stated.

Marron blushed. "Do you think he'll say yes,"

"I don't know why don't you ask him," Bulma suggested.

Marron stopped. She spotted a huge sign that said 'Happy Sweet Sixteen'. "Bulma we should get that," Marron stated.

Bulma smiled. "Yeah we should."

Marron ran up and grabbed it. "Perfect…Chi-Chi will have the best sixteenth birthday we will ever see," Marron stated.

Bulma nodded. "You bet…so whom else should we invite?"

Marron smiled. "All of the cute boys at school," Marron suggested.

"Not all…but I guess you and me will need dates," Bulma said picking out a big of balloons.

Marron crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe we should just invite close friends," Marron suggested.

Bulma smiled and looked at Marron. "I like the way you think,"

**Vegeta and Krillin's P.O.V**

Krillin rang the doorbell to Goku's house.

The door opened and revealed 18 standing in the doorway. "Come in," she said smiling.

Krillin and Vegeta walked in.

"Are you going to help us set up?" 18 asked.

"Chrome dome will," Vegeta stated walking up the stairs.

Krillin looked at 18. "Yeah I can help," he stated.

"Great Bulma and Marron will be here any second," Launch stated.

Vegeta knocked on Goku's bedroom door.

"Coming,"

"Hurry it up Kakarot," Vegeta ordered.

Goku opened his bedroom door and walked out.

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Are we going to go or not?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure, but we have to hurry," Goku stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What's the rush?"

Goku glared at him. They walked down the stairs.

"We're going to the store we'll be back later," Goku stated.

(Skipping a long.)

**5:00 (Chi-Chi's P.O.V)**

Chi-Chi sat on her chair fixing her hair. She was wearing an army colored shirt and a light brown tank top. She was wearing black boots and in her hair was an army colored bandana. Her hair was curly. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was excited. She put some lip-gloss on.

"This is going to be great," she said to herself.

"Chi-Chi isn't your date coming?" asked Diana.

"Yep he should be here any second," Chi-Chi stated. She looked at her cat that was wearing a red ribbon. "Uh Diana why are you wearing that?"

Diana looked at Chi-Chi. "I feel like it that's all," Diana stated.

"Hmm, are you hiding something?" Chi-Chi asked.

Diana shook her head.

"Chi-Chi your date is here!" shouted her mother.

"Coming!" Chi-Chi shouted grabbing her cell phone and running out of the room.

Chi-Chi walked to the front door.

Goku was wearing baggy blue jeans and an orange shirt.

Goku grinned and handed Chi-Chi a rose.

Chi-Chi smiled and took it. "Thanks,"

"You look great," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi smiled and blushed. "You too,"

"Have fun," said Raye.

Chi-Chi waved her mom good bye and got into Goku's car.

**At Goku's**

"Ok we have two hours until everyone else arrives so do NOT mess the house up," Bulma stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's just a house," Vegeta stated.

"A house we have to keep clean…Vegeta could you put these balloons there?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta growled and took the balloons.

Krillin helped 18 and Launch set up the food.

**After the movie**

Goku and Chi-Chi sat down in Don's Ice Cream Shop and ordered two cones.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "The movie was great, did you like it?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah,"

Chi-Chi looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you keeping something from me?" she asked.

Goku looked at her. "No why?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering," Chi-Chi said resting her chin in her hands.

A lady brought them their cones.

Chi-Chi took a lick of hers. "So what were the guys doing today?" she asked.

"They went to Broly's," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "But isn't Bulma with him?" she asked.

A sweatdrop formed on the back of Goku's head. "Yes…she's there too," Goku stated.

"That's odd…why didn't she tell me," Chi-Chi said mostly to herself.

Goku licked his ice cream cone. His cell phone started to ring. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"We're ready now," Bulma stated.

"Uh…well we're eating cones," Goku stated.

"Well call me when you're finish," Bulma demanded hanging up.

Goku put his cell phone in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Vegeta," Goku answered.

"Oh," replied Chi-Chi.

**They finished their cones and got into the car.**

Chi-Chi watched as they pulled into Goku's driveway. "Are your parents home?" she asked looking at him.

Goku shook his head and got out and opened Chi-Chi's door. Chi-Chi took his hand and they walked up to his door. Goku opened the door and they walked in. Goku went to the living room and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Chi-Chi smiled and ran up to hug all of her friends that had popped out of their hiding places. Bulma was wearing her new jeans and her new shirt that said 'HOTT". 18 was wearing a black skirt and a yellow tee shirt. Launch was wearing blue jean shorts and a white tee shirt whit a blue jean jacket over it. Vegeta was wearing baggy black jeans and a white beater. Krillin was wearing jeans and a blue tee shirt. Broly was holding balloons.

Chi-Chi's mom and Bulma's parents walked up to her. "We have to go now because your friends are kicking all of the adults out," her mom stated.

Chi-Chi nodded the adults left.

"Surprised?" Bulma asked.

"I thought something fishy was going on," Chi-Chi said hugging Bulma.

"Well are we going to get this party started or what?" asked 17 who had invited Kiwi.

"Crank it up bro!" 18 shouted.

17 turned on Goku's huge stereo.

The girls hugged each other.

"I'm so spoiled," Chi-Chi stated.

"Of coarse you are doll," Launch stated winking at Chi-Chi.

Bulma laughed. "Ok…ok, enough from us go to Mr. Hottstuff over there," Bulma said smiling at Chi-Chi.

"Yeah go on Chi!" Marron shouted.

Chi-Chi giggled and walked away from her friends.

18 smirked. "There she goes, she'll be the only one of us with a boyfriend," 18 stated.

They sighed. (They as in Marron, Bulma, Launch, and 18.)

"Anyone want punch?" Bulma asked.

They giggled and walked up to the punch bowl.

Broly looked at Goku. "Look who's coming your way," Broly teased.

Goku turned around. Chi-Chi was walking towards him; he looked at Broly and Vegeta. "What do I do? Should I give her half of her gift?" Goku asked.

"Talk to her," Broly suggested.

Goku turned away from them and walked up to Chi-Chi. He grabbed a black teddy bear with a red ribbon that was on the couch. "Here," he said handing it to her.

Chi-Chi took it and smiled. "Thanks it's so cute," Chi-Chi stated looking at the teddy bear.

"That's only half," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "You didn't have to get me anything," she stated.

"I wanted to," Goku stated grinning.

Chi-Chi smiled they both took a seat on the couch.

**Broly and Vegeta's P.O.V (Kitchen)**

Broly smiled as he watched Goku and Chi-Chi take a seat on the couch. "I think Kakarot has a chance," said Broly.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey boys,"

Broly turned around.

There stood a smiling Bulma. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Broly answered.

"Oh really," Bulma said looking at Vegeta. "You sure?"

Broly nodded. "What'd cha want?"

Bulma looked at him. "Can't I come and talk to my favorite guys," Bulma said smiling.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Bulma asked stepping in between you.

"Yeah, looks like the lovebirds over there are too," Broly said looking at Goku and Chi-Chi.

Bulma smiled. "Good," She looked at Vegeta then Broly. "Uh Broly can I talk to Vegeta alone please."

Broly nodded and walked over to Krillin and Tien.

**At the couch**

Chi-Chi started laughing. "Are you serious? You really did shave that guy's head?" Chi-Chi asked still laughing.

"Yeah…Vegeta, Broly, and I shaved his head. Nappa was so furious with us the next day," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "The girls and I never did anything like that, but we did try to attack our parents a few times…oh and Launch's big brother," Chi-Chi stated.

"Krillin did crazy stuff like that," Goku stated leaning back.

Chi-Chi looked at him and smiled. "It's nice to talk to you Goku…you always understand," she said.

Goku looked at her. "I like talking to you too," he said grinning.

**Vegeta and Bulma's P.O.V**

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked at him. "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "Did I tell you I hated you?"

Bulma shook her head. "No, but you act like it," she stated.

"Well why do you hate me?" Vegeta asked, he was really getting annoyed.

"I don't," Bulma stated sitting on the counter. "You just get on my nerves sometimes."

"Well you always get on my nerves," Vegeta stated. He picked up a glass of punch and took a sip.

"Then your nerves must be easy to get one," Bulma teased.

Vegeta looked at her. "Is that all?" he asked.

Bulma looked at him. "Well…I was wondering if…" Bulma was cut off.

"Bulma can I talk to you for a second?" Broly asked.

Bulma looked at Vegeta then Broly. "Sure," she said hopping off of the counter and walking up to Broly.

Vegeta grabbed his punch and left the kitchen.

**The couch**

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "So are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah lots," Chi-Chi answered.

Goku grinned. He pulled out a box. "Bulma told me you wanted a locket…so Krillin and I thought we should give you one," Goku stated pulling out a velvet box.

Chi-Chi smiled and opened it. There was a beautiful gold locket. "Thanks," she said hugging him. "I love it!"

"That's great," Goku said helping her put it on.

"Please tell me that's all you gave me," she said smiling.

"It is," Goku stated.

"Good…do you want to dance?" she asked.

Goku nodded. They went to where everyone else (Marron, Yamcha, Tien, and Launch) were dancing.

Piccolo looked at 17, "Put another CD in," Piccolo ordered. (Piccolo and 17 are the DJs)

18 smiled and looked at Krillin. "Want to dance?" she asked.

Krillin looked at her. "Sure," he answered.

18 dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Vegeta leaned against the wall and watched the fools dance. He looked away and turned his attention to his cousin and Bulma.

**Bulma and Broly's P.O.V**

"So do you want to go to the coffee shop on Saturday morning with me?" Broly asked.

Bulma nodded. "Sure I love coffee shops, 18 and I usual go every Saturday and meet up with Launch," she stated.

Broly smirked. "Cool…so what time?" he asked.

"I'll meet you there at eight, how about that?"

Broly nodded. "That sounds good,"

"You could invite some of you friends if you want," Bulma stated.

"I'll think about it," Broly stated.

Bulma smiled and walked away. She walked up to Vegeta. "What's up?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "Now what do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"You looked lonely," Bulma stated.

"I like being alone," Vegeta stated.

"Did you get anything for Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta sighed. He pulled a five out of his wallet. "Give it to her…tell her to buy herself an ice cream cone," Vegeta stated.

Bulma looked at him then headed to the dance floor. She tapped Chi-Chi's shoulder. Chi-Chi turned around. Bulma handed Chi-Chi the five. "Vegeta said 'buy yourself an ice cream cone'," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi nodded. She waved to Vegeta smiling. She turned back to Goku.

Bulma smiled. 'You go Chi-Chi' she thought. She walked back to Vegeta.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"Why were you so up tight Saturday?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Didn't realize I was," he said looking at his cup.

"You know Vegeta…you're not as bad as you act," Bulma stated.

Vegeta looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Bulma shrugged. "You tell me," she said walking away.

**Luna's P.O.V**

'This is the place…now how to get in,' she thought. She jumped onto a car then onto a roof and walked through and opened window. She heard loud music. She walked through a door and stepped down the stairs then stopped. 17 passed her chasing a girl with green hair.

Luna hopped down the last stair.

"Hey you're the cat from Pizza Place," said a bald short young man.

Luna walked passed him. 'That must be Krillin,' she thought. She stopped. 'How am I going to get through that?' she thought looking at the teenagers dancing. She decided to go around. She spotted four of the girls. Where was the fifth?

She spotted Bulma talking to some boy on the other side of the room. She walked up to Bulma. "Meow!"

Bulma looked down. "Luna?" Bulma asked picking her up.

"Is that your cat?" asked the boy she was talking to.

"Yeah…I'll see you later Broly," Bulma said walking through the dance floor. She grabbed Chi-Chi, 18, Launch, and Marron. She dragged them up to an empty room up stairs.

Bulma locked the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"This is my room,"

The girls froze.

There was Radditz.

'Oh shit' thought 18.

The girls giggled and walked out of the room and went into another one.

"What do you want Luna?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I want you girls to be prepared for tomorrow," Luna stated.

"What's happening tomorrow?" 18 asked.

"I'm not sure, but you must be on precaution," Luna stated walking to the open window.

"But Goku invited me to lunch tomorrow at Zeros," Chi-Chi stated.

"Go, but be on alert," Luna stated jumping out of the room.

Bulma turned on the light of the room and smiled. "Looks like we found Goku's room, who wants to snoop?" Bulma asked.

Launch, Marron, and 18 raised their hands.

"No we can't," said Chi-Chi.

"Chill Chi-Chi, we're not going to," Bulma stated turning off the light.

18 and Launch whined.

"Come on," said Chi-Chi leaving the room.

They all exited.

They walked down stairs. Vegeta was at the very bottom looking up at them.

"Hey Vegeta," said Marron walking passed him.

"See ya," Launch stated patting Vegeta's head.

Vegeta growled.

18 walked passed him and pinched his cheek. (Face on the face! So some of you don't think differently.)

Vegeta glared at her.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Later Vegeta," she said walking passed him.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "When did I tell them they could touch me?" he asked.

She shrugged and walked closer to him. "I don't know maybe when you decided to be friends with them," Bulma stated.

"When did I say I was their friend?" Vegeta asked.

"When you showed up," Bulma answered.

* * *

_Special Thanks_:

**Chris Bennett:** Glad you think it is cool.

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you review again.

**Trunksmybaby:** Glad you love it! Review again!

**Amber:** I'll think about it. But here's an update. Don't worry next chapter there is more action, I promise.

**Caryl Mc:** What'd you think of Chi-Chi's party? No, I'm not thinking about getting Bulma and Broly getting serious, but you gave me an idea. But don't worry I'll try to get Bulma to work thing out with Veggie. There will be a lot more CC/G! I promise! Yep Goku likes Chi-Chi; I liked that part too. Gokufanatic1 and I are going to fuse, and become Saiyanfanatics, our new story that we did together will be out Friday (tomorrow) or Saturday. Look out for it. It will be called Hitch based on the movie. Well hope you review this chapter! Can't wait!

Next time the girls finally meet this guy Bulma's dad found that was perfect for the job. What is the job? And who is he really? Will the girls need his help? And is he on their side? Can they trust him? Oh in the next chapter they fight again. More action yea!

_xxVegetafanic1xx_


	8. Tuxedo Mask

**_Our Destiny_**

**Next day**

"Alright class, that is all for the day," said the teacher. The bell rung. The students all got out of their seats and headed to lunch.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi. "So are you and Goku going to Zeros?" Bulma asked smiling.

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "Yep. He says it's great around lunch and it isn't so busy. He really wanted me to go. I can't believe how lucky I am," Chi-Chi said smiling.

Bulma rested her head on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "My best friend is leaving me for a hot boy. I'm stuck with four friends and five boys. What has the world come to?" Bulma joked.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Come on let go. I don't want to be late," Chi-Chi stated.

18 looked at them. "Don't forget to come back to class," 18 stated.

"Don't be busy," Bulma teased.

Chi-Chi blushed. "Come on girls," she begged.

Bulma let go off Chi-Chi when she saw Goku walking up to them.

"Ready to go?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi nodded and linked arms with him. She waved bye to her two friends.

"Take care of her Goku!" Bulma shouted.

"Be on time!" 18 shouted.

18 and Bulma looked at each other and giggled.

"We're so mean to her," 18 joked.

Bulma nodded.

They walked into the lunchroom and took their seats with their friends.

Piccolo looked at them. "So they went out to lunch?" he asked.

Bulma nodded. "Chi-Chi left me here to rot with all of you. She doesn't need me anymore. I mean she left me with three crazy women, a midget, a pickle, a jackass, a jock who's way into himself, and a three eyed sweetie," Bulma pouted. "She doesn't like me anymore," Bulma joked.

Launch (blue haired) looked at Bulma and rolled her eyes. "She'll be back……..I think, I hope," Launch joked.

"We left her with a murder, ok so he's hot, sweet, cool, the bomb, and the best guy in the world, but I think he's not telling us something," 18 teased.

Bulma laughed. "I hope she's having a good time," Bulma mumbled.

"I miss her already," Marron stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Can't you shut up and eat your damn food?" he asked.

Bulma and 18 glared at him. "Shut up!" they both ordered. They looked at each other.

"It's not the same without Chi-Chi," Bulma pouted.

18 nodded. "Hope you're having fun Chi," 18 whispered smiling.

**Goku and Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

They sat down and ordered their food.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thanks for inviting me Goku. This place is wonderful," she said sweetly.

"Glad you like it. Maybe we should come again sometime," Goku suggested.

Chi-Chi nodded.

The waitress brought them their food.

Chi-Chi smiled. "This looks great," she stated looking at her Caesar salad then her spaghetti.

Goku nodded.

A window shattered.

Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and pulled her under the table.

Another window shattered.

People were screaming.

'Not now,' she thought.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "I uh…have to…um…uh…I'll be right back," she stated getting out from underneath the table and running outside. Her eyes widened. 'When I'm on a date this happens,' she thought.

**At the school**

Marron's eyes widened. "It's real windy outside," she stated.

The rest of them looked out the window. A tree was being blown out of its place; the roots were about to snap.

"What in the world," said 18 standing up and walking to the window.

The window started cracking. 18 backed up and ran back to the table.

"DUCK!" Launch shouted. She ducked under the table.

The others followed her ducking under the table.

The huge window burst into pieces.

Bulma poked her head from out from under the table. "What just happened?" she asked.

18 shrugged.

**Beep! Beep!**

Bulma looked at her small backpack.

"That's not your phone," 18 stated.

"I know," Bulma stated. She dug into her backpack and pulled out her broach. It opened. "Luna must have put this in here," Bulma wondered to herself.

"Bulma? Girls? Can you hear me?" It was Luna's voice. "Chi-Chi's in trouble, get down here quick," Luna ordered. The girls nodded and started running toward the broken window.

"Where are you going?" Krillin asked.

"Somewhere," Launch shouted. They hopped outside and started running.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

"Luna!" Chi-Chi shouted as she was thrown towards a tree. Chi-Chi cried out in pain as her back hit the tree. Chi-Chi stood up.

"Start without them!" Luna shouted.

Chi-Chi nodded. She raised her hand in the air. "MARS….STAR….POWER!" Chi-Chi shouted. She was covered in flames. She turned in a circle. She was in her Sailor Mars' outfit. Chi-Chi smirked. She looked at the monster that was attacking the city.

The creature was ice blue to its head to its feet. It had a famine voice. It looked at Sailor Mars. "Had enough?" it asked.

"We're just getting started," Chi-Chi answered getting in position. "MARS……FIRE…..IGNITE!" she shouted shooting a long line of fire at the creature. It hit the creature right on.

"Is that the best you got?" the creature asked.

Chi-Chi was shocked. "Not even a scratch," she mumbled.

"Watch out Sailor Mars!" Luna shouted watching from up in a tree. She hopped down. "She's very dangerous,"

"I've noticed," Chi-Chi stated.

The creature opened its big mouth and blew. Chi-Chi went flying into a skyscraper not too far. Chi-Chi fell to the ground. 'Where are they?' she thought standing back up and grabbing her arm. It had many cuts.

**Girls' P.O.V**

"Hurry!" 18 shouted.

The girls ran over to a railing. They saw Chi-Chi get blown into a skyscraper.

"Sailor Mars!" Bulma shouted jumping over the railing.

"Bulma you idiot!" 18 shouted jumping over the railing following Bulma.

"Hey you, leave our friend alone!" Bulma shouted.

The creature looked at her. "Oh goodie more friends," she said laughing.

Bulma glared at whatever it was.

"I am Kuruga, I rule the wind, what do you pathetic girls do?" Kuruga asked.

18 glared at Kuruga. "We stop ugly things like you," she spat.

Bulma placed her hands over her broach. Bulma shouted. She was covered in a pink light. Bulma reappeared from the light wearing her Sailor Moon out fit.

18 smirked. She lifted her hand into the air. "VENUS….STAR…POWER!" 18 shouted. She was covered with an orange light and heart shapes. She was wearing her Sailor Venus outfit.

"Wait for us!" Launch shouted jumping over the railing, followed by Marron.

Launch and Marron lifted their hands into the air.

"JUPITER….STAR…..POWER!" Launch shouted. A blue lightening surrounded her.

"MERCURY…..STAR….POWER!" Marron shouted. Water surrounded her.

Launch reappeared in her Sailor Jupiter outfit while Marron reappeared in her Sailor Mercury outfit.

The four of them ran up to Chi-Chi.

"Are you ok?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. But that ugly thing ruined my date," Chi-Chi stated.

"Hey at least she didn't kill you," said Marron.

Bulma smiled. "Come on, we got butt to kick," she stated. She pulled her hand out. Chi-Chi smiled and put her hand on Bulma's. 18 put her hand on Chi-Chi's, the Launch and Marron joined in.

"We can do it," Marron stated.

"Of course we can," Launch said smiling.

"Oh she's so going to wish she didn't ruin my date," Chi-Chi promised.

"She'll get the worst butt kicking she's ever seen," said 18.

"She doesn't know who's she's messing with. Now let's kick her ass!" Bulma shouted.

They all nodded and glared at Kuruga.

Kuruga placed her hands out in front of her.

"JUPITER THUDER!" Launch shouted aiming a ball of blue lighting at Kuruga.

Kuruga laughed and stopped the blast and bounced it back at Launch using her wind powers.

Launch's eyes widened. Her blast hit her dead on. She went flying through Zeros.

"SAILOR JUPITER!" shouted her friends.

18 glared at Kuruga. "You're dead!" 18 shouted. She placed her hands out in front of her. "VENUS….LOVE….CHAIN….AND CIRCLE!" 18 shouted. A long orange chain headed towards Kuruga. 18 was using it like a whip.

Kuruga grabbed 18's chain and whipped it to the left, throwing 18 with it.

"Aaaahhhh!" 18 screamed as she went through a store window.

"SAILOR VENUS" shouted the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

Marron glared at Kuruga. "MERCURY……BUBBLE!" Marron shouted throwing a water ball at Kuruga.

Kuruga yawned and sent the ball back to Marron.

Marron became soaked and fell to the ground. Marron stood back up.

Kuruga swung her hand out creating a powerful wind that sent Marron back over the railing.

"Help!" Marron shouted. She hit the ground above her friends with a thud.

"SAILOR MERCURY!" shouted Bulma and Chi-Chi. They both glared at Kuruga.

Bulma stepped up then Chi-Chi. They looked at each other and nodded.

"MOON….SPIRAL….HEART…ATTACK!" Bulma shouted using her scepter. A pink light headed for Kuruga.

Kuruga used her hand and sucked up Bulma's attack. Kuruga blew a gust of wind at Bulma.

Bulma's eyes widened. She was pushed into a jewelry store's window breaking through.

"SAILOR MOON!" Chi-Chi shouted. "You are so fried," Chi-Chi stated. She put her two pointer fingers together. "MARS……..FLAME…….SHOOTER!" Chi-Chi shouted firing a huge thing of fire at Kuruga.

Kuruga caught it and laughed. "Say good bye little girl," Kuruga said smiling. She was ready to throw Chi-Chi's flames back at Chi-Chi when….a rose went through her arm. "AAAAHHH!" Kuruga screamed grabbing her arm. Sliver blood oozed down her arm and fell to the ground.

18 ran out the same time Launch did, they both ran to Chi-Chi.

"What happen?" Launch asked.

"I don't know," Chi-Chi answered.

Marron came running up to them. "Did you see that?" Marron asked.

They nodded.

Bulma sat and walked out the door and headed to her friends.

Luna walked up to them smiling.

"AH WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kuruga snapped.

Luna looked up. "Just as I thought," she said.

The girls looked up. There on a pole was a man in a tuxedo and wearing a mask. He had a hat over his hair so they really couldn't see anything but his tux. The man jumped off the pole and walked toward them.

They all stared at him.

"Tuxedo Mask," Luna explained. "Darien found a new one just in time."

Bulma looked at Luna. "What? My dad?" Bulma questioned.

"Yep, he's not as young as he used to be so he found another," Luna stated.

"CURSE YOU!" Kuruga spat as she blew a gust of wind. Separating the scouts.

Tuxedo Mask jumped into the air before the gust hit. He threw another rose.

"Not again!" Kuruga shouted hitting the rose with her wind. The rose landed in the cement next to Chi-Chi's head.

The girls stood up.

"VENUS….LOVE….CHAIN….AND CIRCLE!" 18 shouted. Firing her attack.

"MERCURY...BUBBLE!" Marron shouted.

"JUPITER…THUNDER….CLASH!" Launch shouted.

"MARS….FIRE…..SHOOTER!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"MOON….SPIRAL…..HEART…ATTACK!" Bulma shouted.

There attacks all joined together. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose inside of the combined attacks. The colored blast with a rose in the middle of it headed towards Kuruga.

"Never!" Kuruga shouted, gusting her wind. "What!" she asked surprised when her wind didn't stop the attack. The attack hit Kuruga in her chest. "AAAAHHHH!" Kuruga screamed before breaking into pieces.

She was gone.

The girls fell back and took breaths. They looked at Tuxedo Mask.

"I'll see you later," he stated before disappearing.

The girls looked at each other and turned back into their normal clothes. They were all bruised and had cuts.

"Who was that?" Marron asked.

Luna shrugged. "Don't know his name," Luna stated.

"Does my father?" Bulma asked.

Luna shrugged again.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "Goku!" she shouted. She ran into Zeros. "Goku! Goku!" she shouted.

"I'm right here," Goku stated walking out of the kitchen. His eyes widened. "You ok?" he asked.

Chi-Chi ran up and hugged him. "I'm fine. What about you?" she asked. She didn't see any cuts or bruises.

"I'm perfectly fine," Goku stated grinning.

"Great…now that we're all ok can we go to school," said 18.

Goku and Chi-Chi turned around.

"What are you four doing here?" Goku asked.

"Spying," Bulma answered.

"Now let's get back to school," said Launch.

**Once they got back to school**

"What happened?" Bulma asked. There was glass, papers, desks, and everything else all over the place.

Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta walked up to them.

"The school has been closed, everything is a mess. Whatever happen I'm sure happy it did," said Krillin.

"So we have to go home?" Chi-Chi asked.

Piccolo nodded. "Glass is everywhere, school will be back on once they clean up all this mess," Piccolo stated.

"Did you see that light?" Krillin asked.

"What light?" asked 18.

"The red, pink, orange, blue one, it was near the area of Zeros," Krillin stated.

The girls looked at each other.

"Nope, no light," lied Chi-Chi.

The girls smiled.

"Well I'll gave you a ride home Chi-Chi," Goku suggested.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Sure," she said as they walked off.

"Thanks for offering," Chi-Chi said sweetly.

"No problem," said Goku.

"Come on Krillin," said 18 dragging the midget.

Marron and Launch waved at Bulma and left.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. "Can you give me a ride home?" Piccolo asked folding his arms over his chest.

Vegeta shrugged. "I guess," he said.

"What about me?" Bulma asked smiling.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Thanks Veg," Bulma said smiling wider.

Vegeta glared at her. "Don't call me that," he snapped.

Bulma crossed her arms.

The three of them walked up to Vegeta's car.

"Shotgun!" Bulma shouted.

Piccolo frowned. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Piccolo got into the back. Bulma got in the passenger's seat. Vegeta got in the driver's seat.

Bulma smiled. "Sweet car," she complimented.

Vegeta looked at her. "I know," he said before driving off.

Bulma looked back at Piccolo. "Where do you live?" she asked.

"Next to Vegeta," Piccolo answered looking out the window.

"Oh…so you're going to drop me off first?" Bulma questioned.

"Nope," Vegeta answered.

"What? But then you have to drive all the way back," Bulma stated.

"I'm going home, you can walk," Vegeta suggested.

Bulma glared at him. "You're not serious, are you?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta questioned.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at Vegeta. "Fine, I'll bug you at your place, my dad will pick me up," Bulma stated.

Vegeta ignored her.

Piccolo tapped the window.

Bulma nodded her head to the beat Piccolo was doing.

"Will you stop that?" Vegeta asked snapping at Piccolo.

Piccolo stopped.

**Goku's car**

"Sorry about lunch," said Goku.

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well you didn't get to finish," Goku stated.

"It's not your fault," Chi-Chi stated smiling at him.

Goku looked at her and grinned. "Were you having a good time before well whatever happened?" Goku asked.

"Of course I was," Chi-Chi answered.

"Good, well maybe we can when the wind isn't so bad," Goku suggested.

Chi-Chi nodded. "I would like that," she stated.

"I would too," said Goku. They pulled up into Chi-Chi's drive way. "Here you go."

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed Goku's cheek. "Thanks," she said before getting out. She walked up to her front door. She waved at Goku then entered her house. She smiled and leaned against the door. 'Damn he is so cute,' she thought. She skipped up to her room.

**Vegeta's car**

Vegeta parked in his driveway.

Piccolo got out of Vegeta's car. "See ya," he said. He walked towards his house.

Bulma got out of the car and looked at Vegeta's house. It was big. She smiled and followed him to the front door. Vegeta unlocked his house and walked in. Bulma followed.

Vegeta looked at her. "The phone is over there," he stated pointing to the phone on the wall.

Bulma looked at him. "My dad isn't home yet," she stated. "Can I stay till he gets off work and come and gets me?" she asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever," was all he said.

**Goku's car**

Goku grinned. He thought he was lucky, not every guy gets a girl like Chi-Chi. He looked at the passenger's seat. There was Chi-Chi's purse. "Damn it," he cursed. He did a U-turn and headed back to Chi-Chi's.

**Vegeta's house**

Bulma walked through a hallway. She looked at pictures. There was a lot of Broly and Vegeta as they were little kids; some even had Goku or Krillin in them. She walked further down. She stopped when she cam across a picture of a man that looked just like Vegeta, but older and different color of hair. She kept looking. There was one with Goku and Vegeta eating ice cream cones. She smiled. Goku was grinning and Vegeta was smirking. She noticed Piccolo was in the background. He was chasing, she was guessing, the ice cream man.

She froze. There was a picture of, guessing Vegeta's parents, and they were with Goku's parent's, hers, Chi-Chi's (even Chi-Chi's dad), 18's, Launch's, Marron's (even her dad), Krillin's, Piccolo's grandfather, then another pair, possibly Broly's parents. She looked at a different one.

There was a bunch of babies. Her eyes widened. There was her, Chi-Chi, 18, Launch, and Marron. 'Maybe our parents know each other,' she thought. Also in the picture were Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Broly, Piccolo, even Tien and Yamcha. Goku's older brother, Radditz, was getting his hair pulled.

She looked at the next one. It was of Vegeta, Broly, Goku, and Krillin. 'They're close,' she thought.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked at him. "Sorry I was just looking," she stated.

Vegeta leaned against the wall.

**Chi-Chi's house**

Goku rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"What are you doing here Goku?" Chi-Chi asked shocked.

"You left your purse in my car," Goku stated handing her hair purse.

"Thanks." She said taking it. "Want to come in?" she asked.

"Uh…sure," he answered.

Goku walked into her house.

Chi-Chi smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Do you need help with your homework?" she asked. 'Please, please, say you do,' she thought.

He looked at her. 'Well,' he thought. "Would you mind helping me out a little bit?" he asked.

"No I wouldn't mind," Chi-Chi answered.

Goku grinned.

Meow!

Goku looked down. There was a gray cat. "Hey," he said picking it up.

"Diana," Chi-Chi stated.

Goku petted Diana's head. He set her down.

"My room's this way," Chi-Chi stated heading upstairs.

* * *

_Special Thanks:_

**Trunksmybaby:** I'll try keeping up the good work. Here's another chapter! I hope you review again!

**Killov: **It's ok that you haven't reviewed in awhile. It's great to know that it's getting better. Thanks for the review hope you review again! Thanks again!

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl:** Here's the next chapter! I'll try! Hope you review again!

**Caryl Mc:** I just have spare time, and I do it because I have reviewers! I have to update for you guys! Hmm, I got this idea when I was reading Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon's name was Bunny, so I thought of Dragonball Z. Saiyanfanatics is our name and we have long blonde hair and blue eyes. That's what we look like, you should check out Saiyanfanatics profile and read how we fused. It's not finished yet. There's gonna be more G/CC, k? Ok later! Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry, but that is how I'm going to end this chap. Who's Tuxedo Mask? Hmmm I don't know, wait yes I do, but I can't tell you. This is part one. I will continue with Bulma being at Vegeta's and Goku studying with Chi-Chi. I might have them fight too (not each other I meant the girls with some ugly creature). And I will put what Krillin and 18 are doing. So here's chapter eight!

**_Please review!_**

_xxVegetafanicxx_


	9. You're supposed to be dead

**_Our Destiny_**

Krillin and 18 walked toward the back counter of the arcade. Krillin walked behind it. "So what do you want to do since your brother left you with me?" Krillin asked.

"Well I can stay and keep you company," 18 suggested.

Krillin looked at her. "Sure," he said grinning.

18 smiled. "So can I borrow money for games?" she asked.

Krillin sighed. "I knew that was coming," he said digging into his pockets. He handed her quarters.

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she said smiling then walking over to a pinball machine.

Krillin blushed. 'Oh man,' he thought. "Don't break anything," he shouted.

18 rolled her eyes. "I won't," she shouted back.

**Chi-Chi's house**

Goku and Chi-Chi walked into Chi-Chi's room. Chi-Chi grabbed her math book. "Take a seat," she said smiling.

Goku sat down at her desk. Chi-Chi pulled a chair next to him.

"Knock knock," said Raye entering with a snack tray. She smiled and placed the cookies and milk on the desk.

"If you need anything Goku just ask," Raye stated leaving.

"Thanks," Goku said grinning. He looked at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled. "So what question do you want to start on?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well I'm already done with the assignment, I just didn't want to go home," Goku stated blushing.

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked still smiling.

"Well nothing to do," he stated.

"Oh, well that's ok, but what do you want to do then?" she asked.

Goku shrugged. "Anything would be fine," he said.

Chi-Chi stood up. "Ok, well I know a great place we could chill," she stated.

Goku stood up. "Where?" he asked.

"Penny's, the new place for teens down town, it's real cool, the girls and I go there sometimes," Chi-Chi stated.

Goku nodded. "That sounds great," he said grinning.

Chi-Chi grabbed her cell phone. "Then let's go," she said smiling.

Goku nodded.

They walked out of Chi-Chi's room. Raye smiled and waved. "Have a good time," she shouted after them.

They went to Goku's car and got in.

**Luna's P.O.V**

Luna ran out of the Briefs' house. She ran towards Chi-Chi's. She stopped. Chi-Chi was getting into car and the car pulled way. "Great," Luna mumbled. "Now what am I going to do? Where are the other girls? This is not my day," Luna said to herself. Luna started running back to her house. "I have to tell them," she said as she ran through the pet door. "Bunny? Ah no one is here."

**Vegeta's place**

Bulma just stood there. 'What do I say?' she thought.

Vegeta started to walk off. "When will your old man pick you up?" he asked.

Bulma looked at him. "I haven't called him yet," she stated.

Vegeta looked at her. "You can watch TV if you want," he stated. He started to walk upstairs.

Bulma walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The front door opened.

"Vegeta! Dude where are you at?"

Broly walked into the living room. "Bulma? What are you doing here?" Broly asked.

Bulma looked back. "Is your school out too?" Bulma asked.

Broly nodded. "So what are you doing at Vegeta's?"

Vegeta walked down the stairs. "She needs a ride to her place," Vegeta stated. "And I was just about to give her a ride home."

Bulma and Broly looked at Vegeta.

"Oh, I came here to talk about the plans for Friday," Broly stated.

"Move the date," Vegeta ordered. He looked at Bulma. "Do you want to go home or not?"

Bulma grabbed her backpack. "Coming," she stated. She walked by Broly. "See you later Broly."

"See ya," Broly said waving.

Vegeta went to his car, Bulma following him. They got into his car.

"Since when you were you going to take me home?" Bulma asked.

"You were starting to annoy me," Vegeta stated smirking.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Plus I'm not taking you home, I'm getting away from my cousin, and I wasn't going to leave you in my house," Vegeta stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Should have known," said Bulma.

**At the arcade**

18 walked up to Krillin and watched him work. "Are you the only one that works here?" she asked.

Krillin shook his head. "But we are looking for part timers," Krillin stated.

18 smiled. "How much do you pay?" she asked.

"3.50 an hour, this is the biggest arcade in town you know," Krillin stated.

"I wouldn't mind working here," 18 stated smiling at him.

Krillin looked at her. "That would be cool," he said grinning.

The doors to the arcade burst opened. 18 and Krillin looked at the doors.

18's eyes widened. 'No we killed her,' 18 thought.

There in the doorway was Kuruga and she was pissed.

"What in the hell?" Krillin questioned.

Kuruga laughed and moved her hands creating a powerful wind that threw 18 and Krillin to the other side of the arcade. Krillin landed on the pinball machine and 18 landed on the floor.

"Holy shit," cursed Krillin.

18 stood up. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To rule," Kuruga answered laughing moving her hands again.

Krillin and 18 were thrown where behind the counter.

Krillin was about to stand up, but 18 shook her head. She jumped over the counter. "Stay there Krillin," 18 demanded.

Kuruga took in a deep breath and blew. 18 dodged the gust of wind. "You missed," 18 stated running out of the building. Everything was messed up.

18 stopped and faced Kuruga. "VENUS……STAR…." 18 was cut off as Kuruga charged 18.

"I don't think so little girl, I'll get rid of you and your friends one by one," Kuruga stated laughing. Kuruga grabbed 18 around the neck.

'Girls help me,' 18 thought.

**Goku & Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

"The wind is blowing like crazy," Goku stated as they excited his car.

"I know," Chi-Chi stated grabbing onto Goku. She stopped. 'No she's dead,' Chi-Chi thought.

"We're close to the arcade do you want to check on Krillin?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi looked at him and nodded. "Yeah we should," she stated.

They ran towards the arcade and froze when they saw 18 being held up.

"You check on Krillin!" Chi-Chi shouted. "I'll help 18!"

Goku nodded and ran into the arcade.

"MARS….STAR…." Chi-Chi was grabbed from behind.

Kuruga turned around and laughed. "Meet my sister Kara," Kuruga stated laughing.

Chi-Chi lifted her head up and saw a creature that looked just like Kuruga. "Let me go!" Chi-Chi demanded.

Goku ran into the arcade. "Krillin! Krillin!" Goku shouted.

"Over here," Krillin said standing up.

"Good you're ok," Goku stated smiling.

**In Vegeta's car**

Vegeta growled. "Stupid weather," he mumbled.

Bulma's eyes widened. "What is going on out there?" she asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Vegeta asked.

**Beep! Beep!**

Bulma dug into her backpack. "Yes?" she asked looking at her broach.

"Bulma, it's me, good, I need you to find the girls you didn't get rid of Kuruga," Luna stated.

"What?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Stop the car!" Bulma ordered.

"Why?" Vegeta asked getting annoyed.

"Stop the damn car!" Bulma demanded.

Vegeta slammed on his breaks.

Bulma opened the door and ran out. "Where? Where are they at Luna?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not sure, better call the girls," Luna suggested.

"I'm on it, Luna why didn't you call anyone else?" Bulma asked.

"They didn't answer," Luna stated.

"Oh," replied Bulma.

**Launch's P.O.V**

Launch (blonde) was baking cookies when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Launch it's me, Bulma, girl we have a huge problem, Kuruga is still alive and down town somewhere, call Marron, I'll call you back," said Bulma.

Launch threw off her apron. "Alright will do, be careful B," said Launch before hanging up. She dialed Marron's number.

"Hey this is Marron,"

"Marron, we have a big prob., that wind thingy is still alive, somewhere down town, meet me at the corner, we have to hurry," Launch stated.

"Just great, ok I'll be there," said Marron.

Launch hung up her cell phone and ran out the door. She stopped. "Better do this now," she said to herself. She looked around, clear. "JUPITER….STAR…POWER!" Launch shouted. She was surrounded again and was back into her outfit. "This is more like it."

**Bulma's P.O.V**

She dialed 18's number. Ring, ring, ring. "Pick up! Pick up!" Bulma ordered.

"Hello?"

"What the?" Bulma questioned.

**At the arcade**

Ring! Ring! Ring! Krillin dug into 18's backpack and looked at Goku.

Goku shrugged.

"Hello?" said Krillin.

"What the?" It was Bulma. "Krillin? Where's 18?"

"Well this ugly thing came in here and she went out," Krillin stated.

"Where are you?" Bulma asked.

"The arcade, oh Goku here's too, he came with Chi-Chi, but she's outside, doing I don't know what," Krillin stated.

"Alright bye," said Bulma.

"Bye," said Krillin hanging up 18's cell phone.

**Outside the arcade**

18 kicked Kuruga in the stomach. Kuruga let go of 18's neck. 18 fell to the ground and took deep breaths. 'Great, great' she thought looking over at Kara and Chi-Chi.

18 stood up. She ran towards Kara and rammed the beast in her back. Kara let go of Chi-Chi and went flying.

Chi-Chi stood up and dusted herself. "Thanks 18," Chi-Chi said smiling.

"No problem," 18 said smiling too.

They looked at Kuruga and Kara then each other. They nodded.

**Marron's P.O.V**

Marron stopped at her door. "MERCURY…STAR….POWER!" Marron shouted. Water surrounded her and she reappeared in her outfit. She ran out of the door. And ran around the corner. There was Launch. They headed down town.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma ran towards the arcade and stopped. 'Two of them oh joy,' Bulma thought. She stopped and looked at her clothes. She saw 18 and Chi-Chi they were fine. Bulma sighed and glared towards the two creatures. "MOON…COSMIC…POWER!" Bulma shouted. A pink light surrounded her. She reappeared wearing her outfit. She smiled. "I'm getting used to this," she said to herself.

**Chi-Chi and 18's P.O.V**

"VENUS….STAR….POWER!" 18 shouted.

"MARS….STAR…POWER!" Chi-Chi shouted.

An orange light surrounded 18 and she reappeared in her outfit. Chi-Chi was covered in flames and appeared in her outfit after they vanished. They both smirked and glared at the two creatures.

"Sailor Venus! Sailor Mars!"

18 and Chi-Chi looked to their left.

Bulma came running towards them. She stopped. "Hey,"

"Hey," said Chi-Chi.

18 winked. "Took you long enough," 18 teased.

"Shut up," Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"Wait for us!"

They turned back around. Launch and Marron were running toward them.

"Hey girls," said Marron.

"What's up?' Launch asked.

"Getting ready to kick some butt," Chi-Chi stated.

"I'm down for that," said Bulma.

"Brats!" Kuruga shouted running towards them.

"Oh shit, there's two," said Launch.

Kara ran towards them as well.

"Watch out girls!" Luna shouted.

"MERCURY…BUBBLE!" Marron shouted throwing a water bubble.

"Sailor Mercury that didn't work before," 18 stated.

"Watch," said Marron.

Kara put her hands up.

Marron moved her hands making the bubble move to the left and attack Kara from behind. Kara fell forward. Kara growled and stood back up.

"Nice," said Chi-Chi.

"Thanks," said Marron smiling.

Kuruga vanished and reappeared behind 18 kicking her in the back. 18 went flying and landed in the middle of the street.

18 lifted herself up and glared at Kuruga. "You'll pay for that," she stated.

Kuruga and Kara stood next to each other.

18 walked over to the other girls.

Kara and Kuruga both moved their hands. A huge wind came toward the girls. They were all thrown into the arcade window and landed in the arcade. Krillin and Goku where no where to be seen.

The girls struggled and stood up.

"Ah! Not you again!" they heard Kuruga shout.

They ran outside. There was Tuxedo Mask. He looked at them. Kara was pinned against a building. Roses where in her feet, legs, stomach, arms, hands, and head. Kara growled she couldn't move a muscle.

The girls looked at her. They stood in a straight line.

"VENUS….LOVE….CHAIN…AND….CIRCLE!" 18 shouted as she formed a orange whip in her hand.

"JUPITER…THUNDER!" Launch shouted forming a blue light in her hands.

"MERCURY…..BUBBLE!" Marron shouted forming a ball of water in her hands.

"MARS….FIRE….IGNITE!" Chi-Chi shouted forming a flame in her hand.

Bulma pointed her specter at Kara. "MOON….SPIRAL…HEART…ATTACK!" Bulma shouted.

Their attacks hit Kara at the same time. The attacks hit Kara chest's on her right side. Kara screamed and blew into pieces.

"Is she really gone?" Chi-Chi asked.

Tuxedo looked at her and the girls. "Yes she won't be able to rebuild herself after that," he stated.

"Oh," said the girls.

Kuruga glared at them. "You might have gotten my sister, but I won't be as easy," she stated. Kuruga punched her the air forming a small tornado.

The girls' eyes widened.

"Can she do that?" Launch asked.

"Guess so," said Chi-Chi.

They ran from the tornado that headed towards them. Tuxedo Mask jumped in the air; he was knocked into a building.

Kuruga laughed. "You can't escape my tornado," Kuruga stated.

Bulma was thrown into the arcade, Marron was thrown into a tree, Launch was thrown across the street, Chi-Chi was thrown into a building's glass window, and 18 was thrown into a streetlight.

Kuruga couldn't stop laughing. "Hahaha I am unstoppable!" she shouted. Something went through the right side of her chest. Kuruga started coughing. Kuruga grabbed her chest. She pulled out a card, not just any card, a King of Hearts. Her eyes widened. She looked up.

There was a man in a black tux that had a King of Hearts where his heart was. He was holding a deck of cards. He had a hat on so no one saw his hair; he was wearing something over his eyes.

"You! You can't do this to me!" Kuruga shouted falling onto the ground and coughing up blood.

"I just did," the man said before landing in the street.

* * *

_Special Thanks to:_

**GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl:** Thanks for the review here you GO!

**Princess-Bulma96:** Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sonar:** Here you go! Thanks!

**Caryl Mc:** Might not be what you're looking for, but I think you'll like the next chapter, but I'm not telling why. (Zips mouth shut.) I think it's next chapter.Sadly I'm thinking what will happen with B/V! But I know it will happen. Hm, Tuxedo Mask, yep I know who he is, but can't tell you, sorry. I really am. I know who that man is too, but can't tell it would ruin things, I think. (Thinks) Yep. Thanks for the review and here is an update.

**Trunksmybaby:** I don't know if I'll have lemons in this fic, I'm not that good at them, but if I do I'll email it to you because this is under PG-13 and I can't have that kind of things. Thanks so much for your review and here you go!

**Vicki:** I don't know who Ryoko is, but if you tell me what she looks like and how she acts I will to my best. I will put her in the story though. I think Piccolo needs someone if you think she's perfect she is. So please review and tell me thanks.

The longest you readers will have to wait is a month for an update if it takes longer, I might have died (J.K) or I might be stuck or my stupid computer isn't working. School also might get in the way. I HATE SCHOOL! Curse you. Speaking of curse, I will have a new story that is based on one, so when it comes out you should check it out. I also have three that I'm working on. I'm a busy girl readers it will take me awhile to update, but not on this. (Hopefully.) Yep really busy. I wrote a story out of boredom. It's about Trunks and Goten as kids and they get in trouble for spying and things, but when someone is blamed for something (not telling who) they were accused of the boys use their spying stuff. Tell me if I should put it up, my sister thinks it's different, but I haven't told her the whole thing. I also thought of a real cool idea for a fanfic and I think once it comes out I'll tell you all, I think when it does you should check it out. Yep yep I think I'll enjoy writing it. So until later buh bye.

That's it for chapter nine! Who is this guy? Is he on their side? Or is he not? I wonder who he is, I can't tell you, so you have to wait. Tell me what you thought in a review!

**_Please review!_**

_xxVegetafanic1xx_


	10. Friend or foe?

**_Our Destiny_**

18 stood up and looked at the other masked man. She looked over at Kuruga. Kuruga was coughing and slowly dying.

Tuxedo Mask came down off the building he was at and landed by 18. "Who's he?" he asked.

18 shrugged.

Chi-Chi walked out of the store she flown through and walked over to her friend and Tuxedo Mask. "What did he do?" she asked.

"I don't know," 18 answered.

Marron stood up and walked over to her friends. Launch walked over to them as well.

"What does he want?" Launch asked.

"We don't know, but I think he's trouble," Tuxedo Mask stated.

Bulma walked out of the arcade. "And we should trust you?" she asked looking at Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask looked at her. "Your father choose me, didn't he?" Tuxedo Mask questioned.

Bulma growled. "You have a point," she said standing next to Chi-Chi.

"What did I do?" Kuruga asked coughing up more blood.

The masked man looked at her and threw a card at her head. Kuruga's body flinched. He looked at the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "And who are you suppose to be?" he asked.

Chi-Chi glared at him. "He's trouble I can feel it," she whispered.

Luna ran up to the girls and Tuxedo Mask. "Stay away from this guy, I have a strange feeling," she stated.

"Well who are you suppose to be?" The masked man repeated.

"The Sailor Scouts, you?" Bulma asked.

The man chuckled. "Sailor Scouts, what kind of name is that?" he asked laughing.

"Well what's yours?" 18 asked.

The masked man looked at 18. "They call me King of Hearts," he stated.

The girls giggled.

"Some name," Launch teased.

Kuruga tried to stand up. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," she said.

King of Hearts turned and looked at Kuruga. "The Ace is done with you," he stated throwing another card (that was a King of Hearts). The card hit Kuruga in her chest again.

Kuruga started to shake then she popped. She burst into pieces. The cards that were on her body went flying back to King of Hearts; he grabbed them and put them back in his deck.

King of Hearts looked back at them. "What is your deal?" he asked.

Marron looked at him. "We protect the innocent, you?" she asked.

King of Hearts looked at them. "Me? I steal the pureness of hearts for The Ace, your worst nightmare," he stated.

"Pureness of hearts? What does that mean?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We steal the pureness that is in a heart, turning the owner of the heart, ruthless, nothing good about him or her what so ever. They will be completely evil," King of Hearts stated.

"What will that do? Stealing the pureness of hearts, how will that affect the planet?" Bulma asked.

"Earth will be the blackest planet in the galaxy," King of Hearts stated. "The Ace wants her people evil and ruthless, they will kill each other, a world of hate."

The girls' eyes widened.

"You bastard!" 18 spat.

"King of Hearts! What are you doing?" Another man with a funky hat and a silly outfit hopped down from a skyscraper. Half of his face was painted white and the other half was black.

"What are you doing here Joker?" King of Hearts asked the man. "I didn't need your service."

"The Ace wanted to make sure the work was done," Joker stated.

The girls' kept watching.

The Joker turned and looked at them. "Who are they?" he asked grinning evilly.

"A bunch of girls," King of Hearts stated. "They were fighting Kuruga and her sister, they exactly got rid of Kara."

"On the side of good I see," Joker said looking them over. "We should head out."

Bulma growled. "No way! You're staying here!" she shouted pointing her specter at them.

King of Hearts and Joker laughed.

"We're not the only workers for The Ace," Joker stated.

Chi-Chi put her two pointer fingers together and pointed them at the two evil men. "Move and you'll be fried," she stated.

King of Hearts grabbed four of his cards (all King of Hearts) and threw them at Chi-Chi. The four cards got caught in Chi-Chi's outfit and pinned her to a tree.

"Sailor Mars!" shouted 18.

Bulma looked back at 18. "Go help her," Bulma said.

18 nodded and ran to Chi-Chi. She tried to pull her friend lose. The cards wouldn't budge. "She's in tight," 18 shouted.

King of Hearts laughed. "Good luck getting her free," he said turning around.

"MOON….SPIRAL…HEART ATTACK!" Bulma shouted firing a pink light at King of Hearts.

The blast hit King of Hearts in the back. King of Hearts turned around.

"That wasn't smart," King of Hearts said in a warning tone.

**Ring! Ring!**

King of Hearts rolled his eyes and dug into his pockets grabbing a cell phone. "What?" he asked in a clam voice. "I'll be home soon."

The girls' eyes widened.

King of Hearts looked at Bulma. "See you girls later," he said before jumping in the air and vanishing.

Joker looked at them and laughed. "See you later freaks," he shouted twirling in a circle and disappearing.

The girls looked at each other. They ran to Chi-Chi and pulled on her. Tuxedo Mask helped. Five minutes later Chi-Chi was free.

"See you girls later," Tuxedo Mask said before leaving.

"Ok we have to find out who he is," said Launch.

Marron nodded. They went back into their normal outfits.

"My dad has a cell phone like that," Bulma stated. She looked up. 'One just like it,' she thought.

"Kami, my arm is bleeding," Chi-Chi stated looking at a deep cut from one of the cards.

Bulma gasped. "You should get that cleaned up," she suggested.

"Yeah," agreed 18. 18 froze. "Goku! Krillin!" she shouted.

"Oh shit," cursed Chi-Chi.

The girls and Luna ran into the arcade.

"The back, check the back," Bulma suggested. They all ran to the back room. There was Krillin.

"Where is Goku?" Chi-Chi asked sounding worried.

"Right here," Goku stated walking out from behind a box.

Chi-Chi walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Goku's neck. Goku grinned and hugged her; he looked at her arm. "Are you ok?" Goku asked lifting Chi-Chi's arm.

"Yeah just a small cut," Chi-Chi stated smiling.

Goku looked at her. "If you say so, what happened out there anyway?" he asked.

Bulma shrugged. "We went into hiding," Bulma stated.

"How did you get here anyway, weren't you at Vegeta's?" 18 asked.

Bulma looked at 18 then slapped herself in the head. "Vegeta was driving around and I got out of his car, he probably thinks I'm crazy," Bulma said mumbling at the last part.

18 giggled. "I think you like him," 18 said smiling.

Bulma glared at 18. "I do not!" Bulma spat.

Krillin shook his head. "Sure ya don't," he said rolling his eyes.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think I do," she stated.

Chi-Chi smiled and looked at Bulma. "Now I can tease you," Chi-Chi teased.

Marron and Launch giggled.

Bulma turned pink. "Oh great just what I always wanted," Bulma said with sarcasm.

"Of course it is," Chi-Chi joked. "I won't be the only one now." She looked at Goku and blushed. 'I forgot he was here,' she thought.

They walked out of the arcade. Krillin followed.

"Don't you have to work?" Launch asked.

"Yeah well, the windows are busted," Krillin stated.

Sweatdrops formed on all the back of the girls' heads.

"Oh that's too bad," said Marron.

"Yeah I know," mumbled Krillin.

"My car is still at Penny's I'm going to go get it," Goku stated.

"I'll go too," Krillin stated.

"Want to come Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "No thanks, I need to talk to the girls," she stated smiling at Goku.

Goku nodded and kissed her cheek. "Come on Krillin," he said walking away.

Chi-Chi blushed. All of her friends looked at her all raising their eyebrows.

"What was that? You two are getting close, aren't you?" Bulma asked elbowing Chi-Chi in the side.

Chi-Chi blushed even more and smiled. "You think so," she said.

"You've been on two movie dates and out for lunch, I think you're dating, but has he asked you?" 18 asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head.

"Well you basically are, I wondering why he hasn't asked you yet. I mean he so likes you," said Bulma smiling at Chi-Chi.

A car zoomed passed them then slammed on its breaks.

Bulma gulped. "Oh shit," she cursed.

The car backed up and a window rolled down.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked. "You freaking ran out like a crazy person."

Bulma blushed. "Well it was an emergency," she stated.

Luna looked up at Bulma. 'Does she like this boy,' thought Luna.

"One of your friends got stood up or something?" Vegeta asked.

"Something like that," lied Launch.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Are all of you walking home?" he asked.

"Goku's getting his car," Chi-Chi stated.

"Not all five of us can fit in his car, plus there is Krillin too," 18 stated.

"Only three can go in Goku's car," Bulma stated.

They all looked at Vegeta.

"What? No," said Vegeta.

"Please!" begged all of the girls giving him five pouting faces.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Thanks Geta," said Chi-Chi. "Launch, Marron, and I will go in Goku's car."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and mouthed "why?"

18 rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said looking at Bulma.

Bulma sighed. "Ok," she mumbled.

**Honk!**

Goku's car pulled up behind Vegeta's car. Marron, Chi-Chi, and Launch went to Goku's car. Chi-Chi took the passenger seat. Bulma picked up Luna and took the passenger seat of Vegeta's car; 18 took the back.

Vegeta looked at Bulma's lap where Luna was. "Hell no! No damn cats in my car!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma looked at him. "Please Vegeta, she's my cat, how else will she get home?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta growled. "You better hold onto the thing," he ordered. He looked back at Luna. "That's the damn cat from that pizza place."

Bulma nodded. "Got a problem about it?" she asked.

"Yeah do you? She's a close friend of ours," stated 18.

"You are crazier than I thought. Your friend is a damn cat," Vegeta said laughing.

18 kicked the driver's seat. Vegeta's head jerked. He glared back at 18. "You think you're so damn funny," he hissed.

18 nodded and smiled.

Bulma laughed. "Good one 18," she said.

**Goku's car**

"Turn on the radio," Marron ordered reaching over the seat hitting Krillin in the head on accident.

Goku mumbled and turned on the radio. He looked at Chi-Chi. "How do you deal with her?" he asked.

Chi-Chi shrugged.

"Not this shit," hissed Launch.

Goku turned the station.

"Much better," said Launch smiling.

Krillin grumbled. He had to sit in the middle of Launch and Marron.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Sorry about them," she said looking at Goku.

"It's ok," Goku said grinning at her.

Chi-Chi smiled.

Goku looked down at her hand. His hand grabbed onto hers. He looked out the window. 'Why do I feel so stupid,' he thought.

Chi-Chi blushed and looked at her hand. **"He so likes you"** Bulma's words echoed in her head. She smiled. 'That would be a dream come true,' she thought.

"So Krillin do you like 18?" Launch asked.

Krillin blushed. "What? Who said that?" he asked looking at his hands.

"It's obvious," Marron said smiling.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Do you?" she asked.

Krillin nodded. "Uh yeah," he answered.

Marron smiled. "18 is the second one to have a boyfriend," she stated.

Chi-Chi looked over her seat and glared back at Marron and mouthed "shut up".

Marron giggled nervously.

Launch sighed. "It's been awhile since I had a boyfriend," she stated.

"Not this again," mumbled Chi-Chi.

"I'm not going to tell the story," Launch stated.

"Good," said Marron.

"So Goku are you going to ask 'someone' out?" Krillin asked looking at Goku then looking at Chi-Chi.

Goku got what Krillin meant. "Krillin why don't you just wait and see, okay, I didn't know you were so snoopy," Goku said looking back at Krillin.

"Sorry," Krillin mumbled.

**Vegeta's car**

"Can you pleazzzzeeeee change the station," 18 begged.

"No," Vegeta answered without a second thought.

Bulma stared out the window. 'How did she survive last time. We watched her die. She died, we know she did, well think she did. Damn this is so hard,' she thought.

"Bulma!" screamed 18 waking Bulma out of her thoughts.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Make your boyfriend change the stupid channel," 18 ordered smiling.

Bulma's head snapped up. She glared at 18.

Vegeta growled and glared at 18 as well.

"He's(I'm) not my(her) boyfriend!" Bulma and Vegeta snapped at 18.

18 flinched. "Ok, ok, sorry," she mumbled.

Bulma took a deep breath. 'Oh 18 is so lucky we are in a car right now or I would have her head,' Bulma thought. She smiled at the thought of beating 18 up.

Vegeta growled and stared at the road.

Luna looked at Bulma. 'What is she thinking about?' Luna thought.

"I'm bored out of my mind," 18 stated.

"Good why don't you shut up," Vegeta suggested.

"That's boring too," 18 pouted.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Sing to yourself…in your head, I don't want to her your obnoxious voice," Vegeta spat.

18 rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she hissed.

Bulma looked back at 18 and stuck her tongue out at her.

18 growled and flipped Bulma off.

"Love you too 18," Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever B, just make sure Veg doesn't miss my house," 18 said rolling her eye too.

"Oh I'll make sure he does," Bulma said smiling.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Women" he mumbled under his breath.

**Goku's car**

All that was left was Goku and Chi-Chi.

Goku pulled up to Chi-Chi's driveway.

"Bye," said Chi-Chi. She was about to leave.

"Wait," said Goku.

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

Goku scratched his head. "Um…well you see…I really like you Chi-Chi…and I was wondering if well maybe…uh (looks at Chi-Chi) would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

'Would I!' thought Chi-Chi. "I would love that," Chi-Chi stated smiling.

Goku grinned. "Great," he said looking at her.

Chi-Chi gave him a quick peck on the lips and shut the door to his car.

He waved and she waved back. He pulled out of her driveway. Chi-Chi giggled and ran to her room. "YES!" Chi-Chi screamed jumping onto her bed. Chi-Chi sighed. "Finally," she said smiling from ear to ear. She screamed again.

Raye giggled at her daughter's actions. 'My baby is all grown up,' she thought smiling.

**Vegeta's car**

They had already dropped off 18.

Vegeta pulled up to Bulma's driveway.

Bulma smiled. "Thanks Veggie," she said sweetly.

"Whatever," Vegeta said looking out his window.

"See you tomorrow," Bulma said opening the passenger's door.

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled. He watcher her close the door. She waved and walked into her front door. He sighed. 'What is wrong with me?' Vegeta thought. He backed out of her driveway.

**Bulma's house**

"I'm home!" Bulma shouted putting Luna on the floor.

"Good! How was your day Bulma?" Bunny asked.

"Fine had to kick some butt again," Bulma bragged.

"I'm glad you girls are getting used to your job," Bunny said smiling.

Darien walked in limping a little bit. He grabbed his back. "Ow," he mumbled.

"What's wrong Dad?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing….I uh just pulled something at work," Darien stated.

"Oh. The heating pad is upstairs Darien," Bunny stated.

"Thanks," Darien said smiling.

"Where you in a meeting dear, I called you four times, then you answered, where you busy?" Bunny asked.

Darien nodded. "Um…it was a big meeting," Darien stated.

Bunny nodded and looked at Bulma. "Must have had a long day at work," Bunny said shrugging.

Bulma nodded and looked at the stairs and watched her father walk into his room.

**Ring! Ring!**

Bulma grabbed her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Oh my Kami! Bulma he asked me! He asked me! Oh my Kami!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"What? Who? Asked you what?" Bulma asked, Chi-Chi was confusing her.

"Goku! He asked me out!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Bulma smiled. "And you said…"

"YES!" Chi-Chi shouted.

Bulma jumped into the air. "Oh my Kami! You go girl! (Giggle.) Was it great?" Bulma asked.

"Yes! It was perfect," Chi-Chi stated. Chi-Chi sighed into the phone. "It was just like how I dreamed it! Oh wait hold on….ow…ok it's not a dream. Oh I'm so happy."

Bulma smiled.

"18 might have a boyfriend soon. You need to help me get Krillin to ask her out. He likes her a LOT!" Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma grumbled. "You all will have a boyfriend before me," she pouted.

"Bulma you dumped your last boyfriend so don't complain to me," Chi-Chi stated.

"You got a point," Bulma said yawning. "I'm tried, see ya."

"I know what you mean, kicking the same ass two times in one day tires you out (yawn) bye B," said Chi-Chi.

Bulma hung up her phone and walked into her bedroom and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**heiress2thethrone:** In a way Rini is Bulma's sister, so yes she is, but Rini from the past where Bulma wasn't born, but Rini parents are still Bunny and Darien so yes she is Bulma's sister, make sense? I kind of got lost. Whoa. I'm SO glad you are into this fic. I liked the idea when I started and I'm so glad I wrote this. I'm so proud of this, but I wish my fic called I'm Real would get the attention it deserves, but I can't make people read it; it probably has a bad summary; I know people are reading it because it has a lot of hits, but no one reviews, well two or three do, mostly two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review! 

**ryokothedemoncaller:** Ok thanks SO much for the adivce, that was a lot. Again I'll think about where I'll put her I have two more charaters that are going to appear in this fic, but I don't want to give anything away about talking about them. I hope you review again.

**Trunksmybaby:** You never know, but hey it could be anybody I might even make it someone you would never guess. (Shrugs.) Well I can't tell you. That would spoil. Review again please.

**Caryl Mc:** A hat can hide any kind of hair. Like I told ryokothedemoncaller I am putting two new people in and they might cause problems later on, so theres a hint for you. I'm not saying who they are or what they are going to do. You're right I was thinking about putting some serious drama in here, oh my kami it would be serious. All you should know is that I can't tell you, but when you find out I'll tell you if you're right...or wrong. I bet you liked this chapter...G/CC together. YEA! I'm smiling. Uh the monsters come from outer space ot they were locked up or something like that. I hope I didn't keep you waiting, but I did update I'm Real and you haven't reviewed yet, I checked. I have the next chaoter for I'm Real, but I won't update till you review. If you're not into the stroy just tell me, so I can update. Please review this chap.

**Princess-Bulma96:** Thank you. Thank you. I'm so happy, I feel so great. Thanks. I hope you like this chap. I notcied you review my other stories, I think you would like my other one I'm Real, that's my favorite that is up. I thought of another story. Curse me, I must stop, but don't want to! Hope you review!

That's it for chapter ten! Who is King of Hearts? Who is Joker? And who is The Ace? Do the girls have a bigger problem now? Will they be able to stop them? And who is Tuxedo Mask? Will Bulma ever tell Vegeta? Will she go on that date with Broly still? Will Krillin ask 18 out or will he chicken out? Who knows, wait I do! Hehehe! Buh Bye until the next chap folks!

_xxVegetafanic1xx_


	11. Just party and have a good time

**_Our Destiny_**

Friday

Chi-Chi smiled as her and Goku walked into Goku's house. Tannipu, Goku's mom, greeted them at the door. They walked up to Goku's room.

"So what subject should we start on first?" Chi-Chi asked sitting down at a chair.

Goku grinned. "Well math I guess, but do we really have to start on that now?" he asked.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I guess not, so what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to a concert with me on tomorrow," Goku said showing her the tickets.

Chi-Chi took one and looked at it. "USHER! NO WAY! I THOUGHT THEY WERE ALL SOLD OUT! BACKSTAGE PASSES! GET OUT! HOLY SHIT WHERE DID YOU GET THESE!" Chi-Chi shouted.

Goku smiled and laughed. "Well let's just say I have my ways," Goku stated.

"WAYS! WHO! WHO? COME ON HOW DID YOU GET THESE! OH I SO HAVE TO TELL THE GIRLS THAT I GOT THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! I AM SO GOING TO BRAG ABOUT THIS!" Chi-Chi shouted hugging the living daylights out of Goku.

"Okay," Goku said hugging Chi-Chi back. "Can you let go you're kind of hurting me."

"Oh sorry," Chi-Chi said loosening her grip on her boyfriend. "And of course I will go with you."

"Great," Goku said grinning.

"I SO have to get a new outfit. Will you come with me?" Chi-Chi asked. "We have till Sunday to get your homework done."

Goku nodded. "Sure we can go right now," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi smiled like a little two-year-old. "Alright let's go," she said grabbing her boyfriend and cell phone.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma walked through her front door. "I'm home!" she shouted.

"Bulma!" shouted Rini's voice from the kitchen.

Bulma smiled and ran into the kitchen. She hugged Rini. "What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"I came for a visit. I hear you girls have been kicking butt," Rini said smiling.

Bulma sat down at the table. "Well you know how it is. It was either we died or save the planet and we don't feel like dying anytime soon," Bulma stated.

Rini looked at Bulma. "So where are the girls anyway?" she asked. "Chi-Chi usually comes here or you go to her place."

"Well Chi-Chi got a boyfriend," Bulma stated.

"That Goku guy she'd been day dreaming about?" Rini asked.

Bulma nodded. "That's the one," Bulma stated.

Rini smiled. "Well I better get going, your mom wanted me to meet her down town, see you later," Rini said waving.

Bulma nodded. "Great seeing you!" Bulma shouted after Rini.

**Ring! Ring!**

Bulma looked at her cell phone.

**18's P.O.V**

"17 give me the damn remote!" 18 shouted.

17 laughed and jumped over the couch. "No the news is on!" 17 shouted.

18 jumped over the couch and followed her twin. "Give it! I want to watch MTV!" 18 said jumping at her twin.

17 fell onto the floor. 18 sat on him and laughed.

"What now brother? Hand over the remote or I'll hurt you," 18 warned.

17 growled. "I just want to see the mystery girl fighters that everyone's been talking about," 17 stated.

18 frowned. "What did you say? What fighters?" 18 asked getting off her twin.

"You haven't heard of them. They're the talk of the school. No ones seen them yet, but the news channels are trying to catch them are TV. I want to know if they have already," 17 stated.

18 grabbed the remote from him. "Watch it in your room. I'm watching TRL," 18 stated smiling victorious.

17 mumbled and headed up the stairs. "Fine, whatever."

18 smiled and turned on the TV. 'They know about us. So what happens if everyone, even bad guys, find out who we really are,' she thought.

**Ring! Ring!**

18 mumbled and walked over to her backpack and picked up her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID. 'Krillin?' she thought. She smiled.

**Marron's P.O.V**

Marron was sitting on the couch, a jug of chocolate ice cream and spoon in her hand. Marron laughed.

"Marron sweetie, the phones for you, it's some boy," Amy stated smiling.

Marron jumped off of the couch and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. 'Please be Yamcha. Please be Yamcha,' she thought.

"Marron?" Yamcha asked.

Marron smiled. "Yes, is there something you wanted?" she asked.

"Yeah, Iwaswonderingifyouwouldcometotheclubwithmetomorrownight!" Yamcha shouted in the phone.

"Yes I would love to go to the club with you tomorrow night," Marron said giggling.

"Great," Yamcha said sighing in the phone. "See you at seven," he stated.

"Seven it is," Marron said hanging up the phone. She jumped on the couch and her little happy dance.

**Launch's P.O.V**

Launch (blue hair) glared at her older brother Camron. "Come on, you have to take me, I'll so repay you," Launch stated.

"I'm not taking you to that stupid play," Camron stated drinking his soda.

Launch smiled. "Please big brother, I really want to go. Do something nice for your baby sister. She really wants you to drop her off so she can meet up with a guy," Launch pouted.

"Then ask the guy to take you," Camron suggested.

"No," Launch whined. "Please! Please!"

"No. No. No," Camron said flatly standing up.

Launch crossed her hands over her chest. "Fine, I'll ask him," Launch stated.

**Chi-Chi and Goku's P.O.V**

Chi-Chi ran through Wet Seal and PacSun looking for the best outfit for the concert. She picked out three outfits and a lot of other stuff.

Goku sighed. He was carrying the bags. 'I shouldn't have said right now,' he thought. He grinned as Chi-Chi walked up to him carrying a small bag.

"Want to get something to eat?" she asked.

Goku nodded.

"How about a shake or something?" Chi-Chi asked.

"A shake sounds great," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi smiled and linked her arm with his. They headed to the food court.

"We need to take a break, huh?" Chi-Chi said looking at Goku. "We've shopped enough for today," she stated kissing Goku on the cheek.

Goku sat down at a table while Chi-Chi walked up to a Dairy Queen. (**Don't own Dairy Queen or PacSun.**)

Chi-Chi came back with two shakes. She handed one to Goku and smiled.

"Thanks," Goku said grinning.

"You're welcome," Chi-Chi said putting the straw in her mouth. 'I'm so lucky. I wonder what Bulma is doing, probable all lonely,' she thought. 'She said was fine with me going with Goku.'

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma hung up her phone and grabbed her backpack. She headed towards the door. She stopped and looked back at the house. She smiled and ran out the door. She hopped into her car and drove off. 'This is going to be so cool,' she thought. She grabbed a pack of gum and put a piece in her mouth. She giggled. 'Finally.'

**18's P.O.V**

18 smiled. She ran up stairs to 17's room. "Come on!" she ordered as she dashed back out of his room.

17 ran after her. "Where are we going?" 17 asked.

"You'll see now hurry up!" 18 shouted as she ran out of the front door. She hopped into her black jeep.

17 ran outside and hopped into his sister's jeep. He looked at 18. "So can you tell me now?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled.

**Marron's P.O.V**

She hung up the phone.

"What now Marron?" her mother asked.

"Nothing Mom," Marron said smiling and grabbing her jacket. She walked out of the front door. "I'll be home later," she shouted before shutting the door.

She skipped to Launch's car. "What up?" she asked.

Launch smiled. "Come on we don't want to be late," Launch stated pulling away from Marron's place.

**Chi-Chi and Goku's P.O.V**

**Ring! Ring!**

"Hello?" Chi-Chi asked picking up her cell phone.

"Hey Chi! Guess what? Party at Vegeta's! Hurry up! See you there!" Bulma shouted.

"Wait when?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Now!" Bulma shouted. "Radditz, Broly, Piccolo, and Krillin are already there."

"Why is he throwing a party?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know if Vegeta is, but it's at his place," Bulma stated.

"Bulma shouldn't we be on alert?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah and being at the mall is being on alert," Bulma said with sarcasm.

"Alright, see ya," Chi-Chi said hanging up her phone. "Change of plans Goku…Vegeta is.." Goku cut her off.

"I know there's a party there I was just going to tell you," Goku stated.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "And you waited to tell me this now," she said smiling.

They got into Goku's car and drove off.

Chi-Chi looked at him and smiled. "So why are they throwing a party?" she asked.

Goku looked at her. "No reason really," he stated.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

She pulled up into Vegeta's driveway. She looked into her mirror and smiled. She got out of her car and straightened her skirt. She smiled and walked up to the door. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a jean skirt and a pink tank top with a blue jean jacket over it. She pushed the doorbell.

The door opened revealing annoyed Vegeta. "Make your friend shut up," he ordered dragging her in and shutting the door.

Bulma looked at him. "Who won't shut up? Let me guess Marron?" Bulma questioned smiling.

"Whatever her name is make her shut her big mouth up," Vegeta said walking into the living room with Bulma following him.

Bulma smiled as she saw Marron talking away. "I'll handle this," Bulma stated walking up to Marron. "Hey Marron!" Bulma shouted to get her friend.

Marron smiled and looked at Bulma. "Hey B!" she shouted running up and hugging Bulma.

Bulma looked at Marron. "Girl, how can I say this nicely, uh you need to shut up. You're bugging the hell out of Mr. Grumpy and I don't think you want to push it."

Marron frowned. "Fine," she mumbled.

Bulma walked up to Launch (blue haired) who was busy kissing Tien. "Well, well, what are we doing here?" Bulma asked smiling.

Launch and Tien pulled apart and blushed.

"Uh hey B, what'd cha doing?" Launch asked.

"Well I was watching you two basically eat each other, till you spilt apart," Bulma stated.

Launch turned red. "Bulma please," Launch begged looking away from her friend.

Bulma giggled and smiled. "I see when I'm not wanted," she said leaving. Bulma smiled and sat down by 18 on the couch. "Hey girl,"

18 looked at her. "Bulma is there something Krillin isn't telling me, he seems so different," 18 stated watching Krillin.

"Well I don't want to tell you what I know because he might get mad," Bulma stated.

18 looked at Bulma. "Tell me B, you know we are the worst at keeping secrets. So does he have an evil past, is his name really Bob, what is it? You can tell me," 18 said smiling at Bulma.

"Well….ok…I heard from Goku who heard from Chi-Chi who heard it herself because Launch and Marron asked him, so basically I'm trying to say is that Krillin SO likes you," Bulma stated.

18 smiled. "Really? I guess I kind of knew that," 18 said looking at Bulma.

"He's shy to tell you and he knows that all of your friends know so he doesn't want to look like a fool which he has nothing to worry about, we all like Krillin a bunch," Bulma said leaning against the couch.

"So is he going to ask me out or is he too chicken?" 18 asked smiling.

Bulma laughed. "Seeing in how he hasn't yet, I would say he's chickening out," Bulma stated.

18 laughed. "He should know that I would say yes," 18 stated.

Bulma squealed. "OH MY KAMI!" she shouted.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

Bulma laughed. "Oops," she mumbled.

"What? Did you want to tell the whole world?" 18 asked rolling her eyes.

**Ding-dong!**

Vegeta walked over to the front door. A few seconds later Chi-Chi and Goku walked in arms linked.

Bulma smiled and walked up to them. "Hi-ya, um Goku could you talk to your buddy Krillin and tell him to stop being a chicken. So Chi-Chi how have you been?" said Bulma.

Goku looked at Bulma. "I'll go talk to him," he said. He kissed Chi-Chi on her cheek and walked off.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I'm great. The best. Fantastic! Never better. Oh by the way my boyfriend is the best in the whole wide world," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma looked at her friend. "Really? What did he do to become the best in the whole world?" Bulma asked.

"Well….I don't want to brag," said Chi-Chi. "He gave me backstage passes to Usher!"

Bulma screamed. "NO WAY!"

Chi-Chi looked at her and her smile widened "So way! Kami he's the best," Chi-Chi bragged.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I don't want to brag," she mocked.

Chi-Chi hit her friend in the arm and started walking over to 18.

"By the way Launch is busy," Bulma stated before Chi-Chi walked off.

Chi-Chi smiled. "I can see that," she stated.

Bulma walked over to the talking cousins. "Hey boys," she said smiling.

Broly looked at her and smiled. "Hey. So tomorrow around nine, right?" he asked.

Bulma looked at him. "Right for coffee. Yep nine works," Bulma stated.

Vegeta looked at them then took a drink of his soda.

Broly looked at Bulma. "Do you want a drink?" he asked.

Bulma smiled. "Sure, that would be great," she stated.

Broly walked away.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "So what have you been up to?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "Didn't you just see me in school a few hours ago," he said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah so?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Will you or any of your annoying friends ever leave me alone?" he asked.

Bulma frowned. "Sorry for trying to be a friend," Bulma said turning her head to where Goku and Krillin where. "I see I'm wanted over there." She walked off.

Broly walked back carrying Bulma's soda. "Where'd she go?" Broly asked.

Vegeta pointed in the direction Bulma was.

Bulma walked up to Krillin and Goku.

"You can do it Krillin," Goku stated.

Bulma smiled. "Yep whatever it is you can do it," she stated.

Krillin looked at her. "You know what where talking about?" he asked.

"Yep and Krillin there is no need to be scared. You are a great guy. She would say yes without thinking. So many girls would want to date you if they saw how sweet you were. All you need to do is toughen up and put your foot down," Bulma stated.

Krillin and Goku both raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin asked.

Bulma frowned. "Weren't you talking about 18?" she asked.

Krillin started sweating. "No we weren't," he stated. "We were talking about a test."

Goku slapped himself in his head. "We were getting to that," Goku stated.

Bulma covered her mouth. "Oops," she said giggling. She walked away.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

Chi-Chi walked over to Goku and smiled at Krillin. "Can I borrow him for awhile?" Chi-Chi asked.

Krillin nodded.

Chi-Chi grabbed Goku by his arm. "Come on, Piccolo and 17 are going to play my favorite song, will you dance with me?" she asked.

Goku grinned and nodded. "Of course," he stated.

Chi-Chi smiled and the two of them headed to where Yamcha and Marron were dancing.

Piccolo smiled and nudged 17 in the side. "Play it, she's got him," Piccolo stated. Piccolo picked up a microphone. "Now everybody listen up!" he ordered.

Everyone looked at him.

"The next song is called Like You by Bow Wow featuring Ciara so if you want to get up and dance you better right now!" he shouted. "That is all," **(I don't own this song or artist.)**

Chi-Chi smiled. "Told you," she said smiling.

Goku grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bulma smiled and walked up to Vegeta and Broly. "Do any of you want to dance?" she asked.

**The song started.**

_  
i aint never have nobody show me all the things that you do  
n show me in a specal i feel when you hold me  
we gon always be together  
baby thats what you told me  
and i believe it cuz i aint have nodody do me like you  
_

**Ring! Ring!**

Broly looked at his cell phone. "I have to take this," he stated walking up the stairs.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "So…do you want to dance?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "Wouldn't you rather dance with my cousin?" he asked taking a drink.

"No….I'd rather dance with you," Bulma stated.

Vegeta looked at her. "Really?" he asked.

Bulma looked at the dance floor. "Don't take it as a compliment," she said turning back looking at him and giving him a sweet smile. "So do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Why not," he said shrugging.

Bulma smiled and pulled Vegeta with her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_(Bow Wow)  
now i'd been with different kind of girls  
so i like seen em all  
but like none of em are at all (like you)  
and id seen the best of the best  
but still baby i ain't impressed  
cuz none of them are at all (like you)  
and you know how i feel when i chill  
if I'm single with a girl then she gotta be just (like you)  
and baby that's the way i feel  
and i ain't got no choice  
but for me to keep it real  
cuz when first got together started hanging out  
you was skeptical at first i had to figure out if  
i was the kind of guy to try to dug u out  
but i ain't that kind of guy u try to make me out  
you found out when you  
turned to my baby i showed them other brothers how to treat a lady  
i let you drive when i ride that Mercedes  
and i ain't trippin or acting shady cuz baby you know. _

Krillin walked up to 18. She looked at him. "Want to dance?" asked Krillin.

18 smiled and stood up and nodded. "You bet," she said dragging him to the dance floor.

Krillin smiled and looked at 18. "There's something else I'd like to ask you," he stated.

18 looked down at him. "Yes?" she asked.

Krillin took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

18 smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at her. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

"That is a duh of course I will go out with you," 18 stated. "It's about time you asked me." She laughed.

Krillin looked at her. "I had cold feet," he stated.

"Figures. Every guy gets cold feet around me," she said smiling.

"I believe that," Krillin said smiling.

_  
I ain't never have nobody show me all the things that you do  
n show me in a special I feel when u hold me  
we gon always be together  
baby that's what you told me  
and I believe it cuz I ain't have nobody do me like you.  
_

Chi-Chi rested her head on Goku's shoulder. She smiled. "The song is even better when I'm dancing with you," she whispered.

Goku grinned. "Same here," he whispered.

Chi-Chi giggled. "I think he did it," she stated.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Krillin I think he asked her out," Chi-Chi stated lifting her head off his shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

"Probably," Goku said looking over.

Chi-Chi kissed his cheek. "You're really great," she stated.

Goku kept his grin on his face. "You think so?" he asked.

"I know so," Chi-Chi said smiling. _  
_

_(Ciara)  
and everytime i think about you (i have)  
when you cried when you call when you come around  
your love is amazing to me  
i cant wait till i see you  
i wanna be with you again  
and everytime your out on the road (ill make the trip)  
and whenever I'm doing a show (don't you forget)  
that I'm your main chick who got the game chick  
one of the same chick the one you can hang with. _

Bulma smiled as she watched her friends. Tien and Launch had just joined the dance floor. She looked at Vegeta. He was watching something on the other side of the room. She rested her head on his shoulder. 'He shouldn't mind,' she thought smiling.

Vegeta looked at the woman that was resting on his shoulder. He looked away again. He just had to keep his eyes on the wall. His eyes wandered back to her. 'Great' he thought.

Bulma smiled as she watched Chi-Chi and Goku. She giggled. 'They're so perfect for each other,' she thought.

"What are you giggling about?" asked Vegeta.

Bulma looked at him. "Nothing," she answered, "just watching Goku and Chi-Chi." She turned back to them.

Vegeta looked over to the dancing couple. "What about them?" he asked looking back at her.

Bulma kept smiling. She looked back at him. "I guess I'm….jealous," she stated blushing a little bit. "Chi-Chi's got a great guy."

"Kakarot isn't that great," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't be talking to a guy about a guy, huh?" she asked.

"Guys don't like to hear or talk about other guys, well straight guys any way," Vegeta stated.

_  
I ain't never have nobody show me all the things that you do  
n show me in a special I feel when u hold me  
we gon always be together  
baby that's what you told me  
and i believe it cuz i ain't have nobody do me like you.  
_

Chi-Chi kissed Goku's lips and smiled. Goku looked at her. She stared into his eyes. Goku grinned and rested his chin on her head. Chi-Chi smiled and looked over to her friend. 18 was getting along great with Krillin. She turned her gaze to Launch and Tien; they were both smiling too. She looked at Bulma and Vegeta. She smiled. Vegeta was trying to keep his eyes on the wall.

Chi-Chi looked back at Goku. "So after the concert what do you want to do?" she asked.

Goku looked down at her. "We could go out for pizza," he suggested.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Pizza would be great," she stated smiling.

Goku kissed her cheek. "Okay, then I'll take you home," he whispered.

Chi-Chi rested her head on his shoulder. "That's fine," she whispered.

"Krillin's having a good time," Goku said looking at his short friend.

Chi-Chi nodded. "He is with 18 the funnest out of all of us, well that's what she says," Chi-Chi stated.

Goku chuckled then rested his chin back on her head. 'She's the best,' he thought. He grinned.

Chi-Chi laid her head against his chest. She smiled.

_  
(Bow Wow)  
okay hit the mall pop tags spend a few geez  
then hit the runway to a new season  
see it ain't nothing sport it when i care for  
feel like I'm not doing enough  
that's when i share more  
i give u this give u that what you need love  
you know i got it holla at me if you need love  
and affection cuz ill be your protection  
kinda hard job but i do it to perfection  
and you can tell that i ain't trying to let you go  
i get with u when i can  
so that's how i let you know. _

18 smiled and looked at Krillin. "Want to get out of here after this?" she asked.

Krillin looked at her. "Sure, I don't care," he stated.

18 giggled. "Vegeta won't mind, he'd probably want us out of here anyway," she stated.

Krillin nodded. "So where should we go?" he asked.

"Don't care really, how about a movie?" 18 asked.

Krillin nodded. "I heard Dark Water is good," Krillin stated. "We could watch that."

18 nodded. "I want to see that," she stated.

_  
You be tripping cuz sometimes i gotta go  
but you the first one  
i holla to ride up at my shows  
and i was trippin in a sense i was tense  
but my body don't surround you  
wat I'm a do with out you  
i gotta get it together say whatever  
but since i met you my life seems so much better.  
_

Bulma smiled and looked at Vegeta. "Do you like Bow Wow?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her. "He's ok I guess," he stated. "Never really listen to him."

"Really? I love him, he's great," she stated. "Ever since he started. I liked his song Puppy Love it was cute."

"What kind of name is Puppy Love?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

"A cute name," Bulma stated. "Do you not like Broly or something? You guys always glare at each other or don't talk."

"We don't get along," Vegeta stated.

"Excuse me for snooping, but in the pictures you looked close," she stated.

"It's nothing really," Vegeta stated looking back at the wall.

_  
i ain't never have nobody show me all the things that you do  
n show me in a special i feel when u hold me  
we gon always be together  
baby that's what you told me  
and i believe it cuz i ain't have nobody do me like you  
_

Broly walked down stairs and froze. Everyone was dancing, well not 17 or Piccolo. His cousin was and with Bulma. Broly walked down to the bottom and watched. 'Who does he think he is?' Broly thought glaring at his cousin. He leaned against the wall. 'This is so like him.' Broly broke his cup and sat it down on the table. He looked at Goku and Chi-Chi then Krillin and 18. There was something wrong with that picture. He looked at Marron and Yamcha then Launch and Tien. He growled. 'You bastard, Vegeta.'

_i ain't never have nobody show me all the things that you do  
n show me in a special i feel when u hold me  
we gon always be together  
baby that's what you told me  
and i believe it cuz i ain't have nobody do me like you_

**The song ended.**

Bulma and Vegeta walked over to the punch table where Broly was.

Bulma smiled. "Hey Broly," she said.

"Hey," Broly said flatly. He looked at his cousin. "Vegeta,"

"Broly," said Vegeta flatly.

Bulma looked over the cousins. She backed up. "I'm going to talk to Chi-Chi," she stated. She walked over to her friend and pulled her away from her boyfriend then grabbed the boyfriend. She pushed them both on the couch and sat down. "What is with Broly?" she asked.

"Why did you bring us here?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Something's wrong with Broly and I want to know what. So I got you two," Bulma stated.

Goku looked over to where Broly is. "I'm not sure, why don't you ask him," Goku suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Bulma asked. "I can't ask him."

Chi-Chi looked at Broly and Vegeta then Bulma. "Ooo I see what's going on," Chi-Chi said smiling.

Bulma looked at her friend confused. "You do?" she asked.

"He's jealous," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma frowned. "Seriously Chi-Chi, I don't think he likes me more then a friend, you said the exact same thing about Vegeta," Bulma stated.

Goku looked at his girlfriend. "How can you tell he's jealous?" Goku asked.

"I just can," Chi-chi stated.

"He's not jealous, ok? He's not. Maybe Vegeta and him got into a fight," she said looking over at them.

"About her," Chi-Chi whispered to Goku.

Goku looked at his girlfriend then Bulma. "You might be right," Goku whispered.

Bulma looked at Goku. "Maybe you can talk to them," she stated smiling.

Goku pointed at himself. "Me? You want me to do that? Are you crazy? I don't have a death wish, the last thing I want to do is get Vegeta and Broly to be friends again, they hardly were after ninth grade, but now things are worst," Goku said backing away from Bulma.

Bulma frowned then pouted. "Pleeezzzzeeee!" she begged.

"Bulma he said no and no is no," Chi-Chi stated protecting her boyfriend from her best friend's puppy dog-face.

Bulma crossed her arms on front of her chest. "Fine," she mumbled. She stood up and walked over to the cousins.

Broly walked up to her. "I'm going see you tomorrow," he stated.

Bulma frowned. "Okay," she said looking at him.

Broly kissed her cheek. "Pick you up at nine," he stated. He walked off and out the door.

Bulma blushed and touched her cheek. 'Maybe he was jealous, Chi-Chi might be right,' she thought. She shook her head. 'Nah he's just being polite,' she thought smiling. She turned around and walked up to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at her. "What do you want now?" he asked leaning against the table.

Bulma looked at him. "Nothing really, just want some company," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi watched as Broly kissed Bulma and then leave. Chi-Chi looked at Goku. She leaned against his chest. "Want do we do now?" she asked.

"Whatever there is," he stated. "We could dance again if you like."

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed him again. "Sure," she said smiling.

* * *

**Caryl Mc:** Maybe her dad maybe he doesn't…to tell you the truth I don't know for sure. J.K. I don't want to spoil anything so you'll have to wait…it shouldn't be that long…maybe chapter seventeen or so…not that long. Chi-Chi's job gets in the way? You got a point there…maybe things will work out and maybe she will tell him. That does sound simple. I don't know if they're Saiyans in this…that I'm still thinking that over. Here comes the K/18 baby…yeah. I think it's cool that you always say baby…I don't know why, but it is cool. Bulma? Hidden feelings? Will she tell him? Hmm…got to think. You'll have to wait. Thanks for reviewing. Review again please.

**heiress2thethrone:** So you think it's Vegeta or Goku too? I can't tell you, you'll have to wait…oh and the new characters are coming in the next chapter. Yeah! I bet you want to know who they are. I'm glad you're going to check out my other fic…that's cool. Thanks for your review and review again.

**Killov:** Thanks for reviewing once more. Here's Krillin and 18 together for ya. I hope you like it and review me again cause reviews make me SMILE. They do.

That's it for chapter eleven! Tell me what you thought in a review!

**Please review! Please!  
**  
_xxVegetafanic1xx_


	12. Saturday

_**Our Destiny Saturday**_

Bulma smiled and curled her hair. She was getting ready for her little coffee date with Broly. She really didn't consider it a date; he was just her friend. She went to her closet and just put on a pair of cute jeans and a cute top. She put her hair in a bun. She knew Chi-Chi was getting ready for her concert even though it wasn't till six, but Goku was going to take her to a late lunch but early dinner.

Bulma walked out of her room and looked at Luna who was waiting downstairs. "Morning Luna," she said smiling.

"Morning…um Bulma…about this date…who is it with?" Luna asked.

Bulma looked down at her cat. "Why? It's not really a date…it's coffee," Bulma said sitting down on a chair and tying her shoes.

"Well I'm curious really," Luna stated.

Bulma petted Luna. "It's with a friend of mine. His name is Broly. Nothing to worry about," Bulma stated.

"Is that the boy you like?" Luna asked.

"What? No…he's just a friend," Bulma stated. "Why are you asking?"

"So he's not the one who gave you a ride here the other day?" Luna questioned.

"No that was Vegeta. What's wrong?" Bulma asked kneeling.

Luna smiled. "Nothing…I just wanted to know…so you like this Vegeta?"

Bulma smiled. "He's my friend…well he says he isn't which means he is," she stated.

"Come again?" Luna asked confused.

Bulma stood up. "I'll talk about it later," she stated grabbing her purse. She walked out of the front door and got into her car and pulled away.

**18's house**

**Beep! Beep!**

18 growled and slammed her alarm clock. It was almost nine in the morning. She usually didn't get up till eleven on weekends, but since the monsters were coming more often she needed to train.

18 got out of her bed and put on sweatpants and a white tank top. She put her hair in a ponytail and smiled at herself in the mirror. "Morning beautiful." She walked out of her room. Artemis was waiting outside her door. "Yes?"

"Morning. So what do you have plan today?" Artemis asked.

"Training," 18 stated. She stopped and looked at her cat. "Where's 17?"

Artemis looked up at her. "He's out shopping with some girl name Kiwi," Artemis stated. "He told your mother to tell you to watch the news and he'll be home later. Your mother told me to tell you. She's out too."

'Kiwi? He's still with that chick?' 18 thought. "So it's just you and me?"

Artemis nodded. "I'd like to watch to see how you've improved…may I watch?" Artemis asked.

"Knock yourself out," 18 responded. "I don't care."

"Oh some guy called too," Artemis stated.

18 smiled. "Really did he say his name?"

"Yeah Krillin…he thought I was your father…I shouldn't answer the phone," Artemis stated. "I could only imagine what people would do if they found out a cat answered your phone."

18 laughed. "Oh it's the end of the world…something like that?"

Artemis nodded. "Bulma called…she said she'll call back later," he stated.

"Does everything happen when I'm sleeping?" 18 asked.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma walked into the coffee shop. She looked around and smiled once she spotted Broly sitting by himself by the window. She walked by him and sat down. "Hey."

Broly looked up. "Hey," he said grinning. "I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered your coffee."

She smiled. "French vanilla and caramel?"

Broly nodded. "It's what I drink…but it needs some cherry flavor," he stated.

"Mine too…that's weird we like the same kind of coffee…did you put cherry in mine too?" she asked.

Broly nodded. "I'm glad I got something you like," he said looking at her. "You look cute."

She blushed. "Stop," she said looking away. She giggled. "I don't like blushing."

"I'm sure you get it a lot," he stated. He smirked. "Who wouldn't think so?"

She smiled. "Alright Mr. that's enough about me…as mush I like being told I'm cute and what not…it's too much," she stated.

"Do you want a bagel or something?" Broly asked.

Bulma nodded. "A bagel sounds great…I like blueberry," she stated.

He raised a finger. "Waitress," he said. A woman walked over. "A blueberry and strawberry bagels please." She nodded and walked off.

Bulma looked at the waitress then Broly. "This is really…sweet," she stated.

Broly smiled. "Glad you think about it that way."

The waitress came back with two bagels and handed the two bagels to them.

**Marron's P.O.V**

Marron stood up and walked into the apartment's kitchen. Her little sister Emily walked in. "Marron can you make me pancakes?" Emily asked.

Marron went to the fridge and took out the milk. "Yeah sure," Marron mumbled. She put the pancake mix and put it in bowl and battered it with a beater.

Emily sat in a stole. "So who's Yamcha?" she asked.

"Huh?" Marron asked. "What? Don't tell me you've been reading my diary," Marron snapped.

Emily shook her head. "Nope…he called," Emily stated.

Marron looked at her sister. "When?"

"When you were in the shower," Emily answered.

"What did you say?" Marron asked walking towards her sister. "What did you tell him?"

Emily smirked. "That you were in the shower…….with a boy," Emily stated.

Marron fell anime style. She wanted to cry. What if he never talked to her again? What if he ignored her? She sniffed and stood up. "YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" Marron shouted. Tears formed in her eyes. "He was the best guy I KNOW!" She ran into her room and locked her door.

Emily looked at the pancakes that were burning. 'There goes my breakfast,' she thought.

Marron ran back into the room smelling smoke. "Shit…shit…shit," she cursed. Emily shook her head. Marron put the pancakes in the trash and looked at her sister. "Did you really?"

Emily smiled. "Nope…I told him you were in the shower…cleaning off your smelly body and you needed to brush your yellow teeth," Emily stated.

Marron sighed. She knew Yamcha wouldn't believe that. She kissed her sister on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're a girl…because a brother would have done that."

Emily smiled. "That's sweet…now make my breakfast," Emily demanded.

**Coffee shop**

Bulma was having a good time. Broly was a really sweet guy and he was so like her in some ways. She smiled and nodded. "I know exactly how that goes," she stated.

"I didn't know we had so much in common," Broly stated. "Some girls never get the stuff I talk about."

"Guys don't get me either…well some," Bulma stated. "It's real cool how we are interested in the same stuff…it's great that we're friends, huh?"

Broly nodded.

Bulma looked at him. "Not to be snoopy or anything, but are you and Vegeta fighting?" she asked.

Broly nearly spilled his coffee. "Kind of…but it took back awhile ago…it's just getting worse," Broly stated. "His mother and mine want us to make things better…like that will ever happen…that bastard and I won't get along ever…again."

Bulma sighed. "No need to call him names,"

"He calls me stuff behind my back…I should too," Broly stated. He sighed. "I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to be so crude."

Bulma smiled. "At least you have manners," she said standing up. "This was great…we should do it again."

Broly nodded and stood up. "I agree," he said. They walked out of the coffee shop.

Bulma looked up at the sky. It was cloudy. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Smells like rain," Broly stated. Bulma nodded.

Bulma walked to her car and Broly followed her. Bulma opened her door and turn to Broly. She smiled. "Thanks again," she said smiling.

Broly nodded and leaned to her kissing her quick on the lips. Bulma's eyes widened. Broly waved and walked away. Bulma watched him and touched her lips. 'What did he do that for?' she thought. She got into her car and started it up. She drove away.

Two pair of eyes watching her car drive off.

**Chi-Chi's house**

Chi-Chi ate her breakfast watching her mother closely. She smiled. "So Mom how was your day yesterday?" she asked.

Raye looked at her daughter. "Fine sweetie…I have this vibe though," Raye stated.

Diana jumped up onto the table. "Me too…it's like a six sense," Diana stated. "So are you going to that concert?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yeah and I'm so excited," Chi-Chi squealed. "I'm going to Usher with Goku the hottest guy ever…come on this is a day to remember."

Raye smiled. "I'm happy for you Chi-Chi," she stated.

"Me too," Diana stated smiling as well.

"We all should be because I am doing my part in protecting Earth and at the same time keeping it on the down low and dating the greatest guy ever," Chi-Chi stated. "I don't see too many girls doing that."

Diana shook her head and jumped off the table. "Humans," she mumbled.

"Cats," Chi-Chi whispered smiling at her mother.

Raye leaned against the counter. "I want you to be careful Chi-Chi when you're fighting. I don't want to see any of you girls hurt. Especially when you told me about this Ace, Joker, and King of Hearts. I don't want to be worried…but it's just a mother thing," Raye stated.

Chi-Chi stood up and hugged her mother. "You should worry, but there is no need to Mom, I promise. Plus we already have an ally. It's alright we're the best I've seen Mom," Chi-Chi said backing away from her mother.

Raye smiled. "I know you are, but you're nothing like your mom," she stated.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Whatever Mom, believe what you want," Chi-Chi said walking upstairs. "I have a date to prepare for."

Chi-Chi walked into her room and sat on her bed. She opened an old photo album of her and the girls. It was full of pictures of them together and self-pictures. She smiled they definitely weren't those same girls. She had a picture of Piccolo and Krillin. She also had a small picture of Goku in first grade; ok she had one of him every year.

She got off of her bed and went to her bathroom to play with her hair. She tied it into a braid. "I'll leave it like that for awhile," she stated to herself. She walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on her bed.

She picked up her cell phone and looked through old text messages. She kept her smile on her face. She was going to have a beautiful day and could not wait for her date to pick her up.

**Ring! Ring!**

She looked down at her cell phone and confusion struck her.

**Launch's P.O.V**

Launch (blue) walked down the old side of town hand in hand with Tien. She smiled. They were going to go to brunch later at Tyler's buffet and couldn't wait to be alone with him. All right she was alone with him now, but she couldn't wait for their first date. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Having fun?" Tien asked.

"Uh-huh," she answered. She looked at him. "So what are we going to do next?"

"We could stop at Mikey's," Tien suggested.

"That cute little pet shop?" Launch asked. "I would like that."

Tien smiled. "Great we can go there for…about twenty minutes or so…what do you say?" he asked.

"I think that would be perfect," she stated resting her head on his shoulder once more. "Anywhere will do."

"Fine by me…let's go," he said looking down at her. She nodded and they walked away.

**Bulma's P.O.V**

Bulma walked into the front of her house and through the back yard. She walked through the slide door. Luna was sitting on the counter and Bulma could hear talking coming from the living room. She looked at Luna. "What's up?" she asked.

Luna smiled. "Nothing," Luna answered.

Bulma walked by her cat and started upstairs.

"Bulma is that you?" she heard her mother.

"Yes Mom it's me," Bulma stated. "What do you want?"

"Come here," Bunny ordered.

Bulma sighed and headed downstairs and went into the living room. She stopped and her eyes widened.

**Chi-Chi' P.O.V**

Chi-Chu hung up her cell phone smiling. 'That was weird, but this is going to be good,' she thought. She went to her little desk and brought out a sheet of paper and pencil. She wrote something down and smiled. "Oh glory," she said giggling.

**18's house**

18 kicked a kicking bag the punched it. She stopped and wiped the sweat of her brow. She smiled and looked at Artemis.

"Very impressive," Artemis stated walking out of the room. 18 followed him.

"Thank you…I do know that I kick major ass," 18 stated smirking.

"Well you might want to get clean up…I forgot to tell you Krillin was coming over and was going to take you out this evening," Artemis stated.

18 frowned. "Okay…I have time," 18 stated.

**Bulma's house**

"Wh…what? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked looking at 'her house guest'.

Bunny looked at her daughter and giggled. "Bulma that wasn't very nice," Bunny stated.

Bulma looked at a woman with long black hair. "But…but," Bulma stuttered.

Bunny looked at the woman. "I'm so sorry Teresa," Bunny apologized.

"It's alright," Teresa stated.

Bulma looked away from the woman. She didn't care why she was here, but her son was another story. Bulma looked to the wall next to the couch. There leaning against the wall was Vegeta.

"What is he doing here?" Bulma asked.

"That's not nice," Vegeta stated smirking.

Bulma looked at him. "Excuse me Mother and Vegeta's mother, but I need to talk to him," Bulma stated grabbing Vegeta by his collar and dragging him upstairs and into her room. She shut her door. "What is going on?"

"My mother brought me here," Vegeta stated. He looked around her room. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I had to bring you somewhere my Mom wouldn't be able to hear," Bulma stated. She walked over to her bed and threw her purse.

"Did you like your little date with my cousin?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma looked at him. "Yes I liked it very much," she stated. She sat on her bed. "Until the end."

Vegeta chuckled. "He's such an idiot,"

Bulma glared at him. "That's rude. How would you like it if I called you a jackass behind your back?" Bulma asked.

"Wouldn't care," Vegeta stated. He looked around the room and sat down on a chair. "Can I leave now?"

Bulma looked at him. "No," she answered.

**Ring! Ring!**

Bulma looked at her cell phone and picked it up. "Hello?" Nothing. She turned to Vegeta who was on his.

"I'm on it. Stop calling me!" Vegeta ordered hanging up his phone.

"Who was that?" Bulma asked.

"Your friend," Vegeta answered.

"Why'd she call you?" Bulma asked.

"I asked her something," Vegeta stated.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I'm bored you want to get out of here?" he asked.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "And go where?"

"I don't know," Vegeta stated. He leaned against the wall. "Don't care…just don't want to be stuck in here."

Bulma smirked. "I know a cool place," she stated grabbing onto his hand and dragging him downstairs. "Bye Mom and Vegeta's mom," she said exiting the house.

**18's P.O.V**

18 stepped out of the shower and walked into her room walking up to her closet. She looked over her clothes and sighed. Chi-Chi was gonna go to an Usher concert, but SHE (18) was going to be with Krillin. She smiled and grabbed a very sexy dress. Maybe they would go dancing.

She put the dress down on her bed and looked for another outfit just in case they were gonna go to the bowling alley or go-cart races or something. She looked at her clock. It would have been nice to talk to Krillin and find out what they were doing and what time and stuff.

She walked back to her bed and sat down. She looked out her window. The leaves of the tree outside her window moved and a dark shadow jumped to the ground and started running.

She stood up and looked out her window holding her towel close to her. She blinked and looked back at the tree. How come she didn't stop him? Or was it a she? She tightened her towel and ran out of her room. "Artemis!" she shouted.

She turned a sharp corner of her house and stopped. "Where are you stupid cat?" she asked shouting.

"Jeez what's with the loud noise?" Artemis asked walking up the stairs.

18 turned to him and growled. "Something was just outside MY window watching me and I have NO idea what it was and what it was doing? I would like to know what the hell it was doing and why it was here," she hissed. "Could that thing possible work for that 'Ace' character?"

Artemis sat down. "Did you get a look at this 'thing'? It's very possible, but how it knows that you live here and that your one of the Scouts I have no idea how that would be," he stated.

18 growled once more and stormed off to her room. "Forget it, if I see that thing again I'll kill it….for sure," she spat as she slammed her bedroom door.

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

**Ding-dong!**

Chi-Chi ran down her stairs while looking at the clock. It wasn't gonna be Goku unless he really wanted to be early. She stopped in front of the door and opened it.

There stood a guy with sandy blonde hair that went almost went over his chilling blue eyes. He smiled and moved his hair. "Paper bill," he stated.

She gave him a confused look and leaned against the railing of the door. "Aren't you too old to be a paper boy?" she asked.

"I'm helping my brother," he answered. He grabbed a piece of paper. "Well you only owe $2.50, don't like the paper?" He chuckled.

"Uh well some mornings we don't need it," she stated. She turned around and grabbed her purse and handed him the amount. "Here."

He looked at the paper. "Chi-Chi?" he questioned. He looked at her. "Cool name, I'm Adam, I've seen you around, at school."

She looked at him. "I haven't seen you."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I'm new, I just started Monday."

"Oh," she replied. "Well thanks for letting us know, see you later." She closed the door and headed up stairs and that's when she noticed she was still in her gym clothes. She growled and stormed up to her room to call her boyfriend, which would probably take hours. She giggled and ran the rest of the way.

**Bulma's P.O.V** **(Penny's)**

Bulma slurped on her slushy and giggled. She looked at Vegeta. "So? Like this place? It's the best to hang out, even to study, well…never mind," she looked away and started slurping.

Vegeta shook his head and looked around. "It's boring," he picked up one of his many fries from his plate.

'You know you like it,' Bulma thought smiling. "Too bad, I love it here."

He leaned into his chair and picked up his burger. "You like stupid things," he took a big bite.

'Well at least I have manners buddy-boy,' she thought to herself glaring at him. "The things I like are not stupid Vegeta."

He looked at her glaring back. "Are you saying that I am wrong?"

She shrugged. "I'm not saying, I know," she stated.

"Excuse me."

There was a crash of glass smashing on the floor.

Bulma turned around and saw a guy their age with dark brown hair and green eyes. He stood up and helped the waitress then looked at Bulma with a smile.

Bulma blinked confused and turned to Vegeta who was eating away his burger. "Did you see that?"

He glared at her. "See what?"

"NM," she looked back at the boy.

"NM?" Vegeta questioned. "What the hell is that?"

"Never mind," Bulma stared at the guy.

"What does it mean?" he repeated.

She looked at him. "It means never mind," she hissed. "Jeez I just tried it out for notes and stuff…never mind." She looked back at the guy who was walking over to her. "Uh yeah he's walking over here."

"Who's walking over here?" Vegeta asked taking another bite out of his burger.

Bulma turned and looked back at him. "That guy, you know the one that…."

"Hi."

Vegeta looked up while Bulma turned around. There was the boy that Bulma was staring at.

"Hey," Bulma said blushing in embarrassment. 'He must have seen me staring or great. I didn't mean anything by it.'

"I've seen you before, uh this sounds stupid, but what school to you go to? Orange Star High?"

"Yeah Orange Star High School," Bulma answered.

"The that's where I've seen you. I'm Zack I just started Monday. Maybe I'll see you around…uh.."

"Bulma, my name is Bulma."

Zack smiled. "See you around Bulma." He walked off.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked to an empty chair. She blinked. "Vegeta? Hey where'd he go?" She stood up and started looking for him.

**Launch's P.O.V**

Launch was linked still with Tien. "This has been so much fun Tien," she squealed.

"I'm glad," Tien said smiling.

They turned a corner where a bunch of people started running and screaming passed them. Launch looked at Tien. "Um I have to go REAL quick!" she started running toward the cause.

Tien shouted after her, but she had already turned the corner. "Damn. What are you doing Launch?"

**Chi-Chi's P.O.V**

"Thanks Goku," as she got into his car and kissed his cheek. "This is going to be so much fun."

Goku looked at her. "Yep just the two of us," he stated.

"Yeah just us two," she agreed. 'And hopefully no monsters, zombies, or anything from outer space to ruin it, and of course no phone calls from the girls checking up on me.' A vain popped out on the side of her forehead remembering how Marron had called her in a middle of a date when she was just about to kiss you just to say she lost her brush and thought there was a brush monster.

"Ready?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi looked at him and smiled. "Ready."

Goku started the engine and drove off.

"Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi!" Diana shouted running out of the house. "Great just great."

* * *

That's it for chapter twelve! Sorry it took so long it's a LONG story, but I'll make it short. SCHOOL! I told you it could get in the way and I'M VERY SORRY! I got in some trouble too so, yeah. Hoped you enjoy. Thanks Kami that's it's Fall Break. Thinking about doing other fics, don't know yet. 

_Thanks to:_

**Killov:** Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Anime-rules-lauren**: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad to know you liked it. 

**beautiful-kamiya: **Here's an update. Thank you thank, please review again.

**Caryl Mc:** You love Usher too? I LOVE USHER! I wish I could see him too, why can't he come to my city. Yeah right, like that will happen. Oh that's too bad if Like You isn't there yet, is it now? I love it! Does Vegeta have feelings? Looks like we'll have to wait and see, huh? Saiyans, I like them as them as Saiyans too, just wait and see if I do. Yep I can't name all of Usher's songs, but you know what I always drool over his poster without his shirt. OH YEAH! Please review.

**firehottie: **You don't have to wait any longer because her it is! Please review!

**Trunksmybaby:** Oh that's too bad about hurricane Katrina, I watched it on the news. Hope you review!

**LOVE IT:** I'm so glad you love it and here is an update.

**Bulma: **Glad you love it too! And here is an update!

**Please review! Please!**

_xxVegetafanic1xx_


End file.
